For My Love
by Chiinoyami-chan
Summary: There's a new evil arousing in Tomoeda... and he's not only after the cards. Will this guy play havoc on Syaoran and Sakura's blossoming relationship? R+R plz! Come on, it's not THAT bad! New chapter= Ch.13!
1. The Dream

A/n: Hi pplz!!! It's me!! LiL DreameR!! How's you all doin!! Well, I'm starting my very first fanfic and it's not AU! So plz no flames. And don't forget to R+R!!! 

Note: Just to tell you, Meiling is back in Tomoeda, Japan. Like in Movie 2, Meiling, Tomoyo, and Eriol are trying to set S+S up. Movie 2 never happened in this fic, though. The gang is all 15-years-old except for the older or younger ones. Oh, and Tomoyo and Eriol are dating. (Yay! ^-^)

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS, Clamp does. I own my made up characters and also the plot.

Key: Ok, I really don't want to do this but oh well. I'll do this only on the first chapter on new stories.

"Word"- Dialogue

=_Italic Word=_- Dreams or thoughts

~*~- Scene changing

(a/n)- My author's notes 

For My Love

By: LiL DreameR

Chapter 1: The Dream 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

__

=Where am I? Wait, that's me! And there's Sakura....with another guy!=

Syaoran saw himself green with jealousy.

__

=He's giving flower to her!=

"Wake-uuupppp!" cried a certain Meiling Li.

"Ahh!" Syaoran screamed from his cousin's loudness.

"Hurry up and change, Xiao Lang. Today is the day you are going to tell her," Meiling boasted.

"Says who?" asked Syaoran, walking to his dresser.

"Says me," she said, putting her hands on her hips. "If you don't tell her, I'm telling her and you don't want that, Xiao Lang, now do you?"

H mumbled his answer, "No."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Meanwhile, at Sakura's house.....

"Wake-up, Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo Daidouji, her best friend, said loudly.

"What the! Ouhh!" Sakura exclaimed, falling off her bed.

"You go, Tomoyo," a floating stuffed animal said.

"Um.......Kero, why did you call me hear, anyways?" Tomoyo asked.

Kero answered her, "Sakura promised me cheesecake if she wakes up at ten. I couldn't wake her up myself, so I called you. Aren't I so smart!"

"Very," Tomoyo dully said.

"Hey, Sakura-sama, where's the goods?!"

"She's in the shower, Kero-chan. C'mon. I'll get you your cheesecake. Touya and Mr. Kinomoto aren't home," replied the purplish-haired girl.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

While nobody was in Sakura's room, the Bubble Card slipped out of her purse.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"What happened to Kero?" Sakura asked Tomoyo.

"After he ate the whole cheesecake we made for your family, he went to sleep in his drawer. I told him not to eat it all."

"That's typical Kero-chan for you," Sakura giggled. "I hope the new restaurant is good. I'm really hungry."

"You sound like Kero-chan, Sakura."

"Yeah, well, if you were stuck with the oh-so-great Keroberos for five years, he kind of rubs off on you." The two girls both laughed while picking up Tomoyo's boyfriend, Eriol.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Syaoran growled. "They were supposed to be here ten minutes ago!"

"Oh, stop your whining. You know how Sakura-chan is always late, so be patient! See, there they are now," his cousin replied. "Hey, Sakura, Tomoyo, Eriol!" Meiling waved to the three.

All three said Hi back to the girl. "Konnichiwa, Syaoran," Sakura cheerfully said.

__

=Oh-no, she's in that sunny blue dress. Okay, Syaoran, control your blushing.= He just couldn't keep the redness from his cheeks. "Ahh!" the poor boy screamed, running into the men's room.

"H...h....hoe," Sakura said confused. Tomoyo and Meiling just sweatdropped. ^_^'

"I'll see what he's doing," Eriol offered, also sweatdropping. He ran into the restroom where Syaoran was found. "Young descendent,what the heck was that for!" he yelled out angrily.

Li-kun replied, "I just can't tell her. What if she doesn't love me back?"

"You don't have to tell her now, at least say Hi, you idiot."

"Gomen, Eriol. It's just when I look into those beautiful emerald green eyes, I just can't control my blushing."

"You don't see me running into the nearest men's room when I look into Tomoyo's eyes, do you now?" Eriol asked sarcastically.

"Well, uhh, that's different. You and Daidouji-san are going out. I'm still a big chicken," Syaoran said.

"You got that right," mumbled Eriol. Syaoran shot a death glare at him. "I....I mean c'mon let's eat. I'm hungry and the girls are waiting."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Wow, we should eat here more often, right Syaoran-kun?" Sakura asked. "Syaoran, are you there?"

"Oh....yeah, sorry. Um....this place is good," Syaoran replied, still with his face burning bright red.

"Xiao Lang, that was the perfect chance. Why didn't you-" Meiling's whispering was interrupted by Tomoyo and Eriol.

"Why don't we go to the movies now?" Everybody answered with an Okay.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

While everyone was getting money out to pay the bill, another Sakura Card slipped out. This time it was the Mirror Card. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"So Tomoyo-chan, What movie are we watching?" asked Sakura.

"You'll see, Sakura-chan, you'll see," Meiling answered, smirking along with Tomoyo and Eriol.

"Nani?" Sakura and Syaoran both said, getting very confused.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"I haven't heard of this movie before," Sakura said.

"Neither have I," Syaoran also said.

"You'll like this one," Meiling assured the two, smirking........again.

"Well...what are we waiting for? C'mon!" Tomoyo stated.

"Hey...Tomoyo-chan, matte!!" Meiling cried, running after the dating couple.

Another one of Sakura's famous Hoe's came out. Sakura and Syaoran both followed Meiling after she took off into the movie house. The five went into a five seat row. (a/n- No...a one seat row.) Meiling sat at the end; next to her was Tomoyo. They left the next two seats empty for Syaoran and Sakura. Eriol sat in the remaining seat.

"Um...where do we sit?" Syaoran asked them.

"Right here," Tomoyo and Eriol, patting the empty seats next to them. They both shrugged and sat down.

In the middle of the movie....

"Ahh!" Sakura screamed, hanging onto Li's arm. They both blushed furiously

and switched seats with their friends. All them giggled, except for they two blushers. (a/n- Obviously.) The two glared at the three. Sakura asked and scolded Meiling, "Meiling-chan, you didn't tell me it was a ghost movie. Everybody in the world knows I hate ghost things. 

"Oops, I guess I forgot," Meiling said, keeping her eye on the huge screen. "Plus, if Naoko doesn't listen, why should I?"

"I'm going to go home. Does anyone want to come with me....'cause I'm still kind of scared," Sakura asked, still shivering from the scene she saw before. Eriol, Tomoyo, and Meiling all pretended to want to finish the movie, so Syaoran offered to. 

They both started walking towards the exit sign in theater 6 when Tomoyo turned around and pulled out her camcorder from nowhere. She began taping them. When they left that theater room, she girl screamed out, "Yes! Operation: Sakura and Syaoran; plan one worked! Ohohohoho!" Eriol and Meiling both sweatdropped while Tomoyo received a bunch of Shhh!'s from a variety of people.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Just before they left the movie house, the Shadow Card slipped out unnoticed by either of the two.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Thank you for accompanying me Syaoran-kun," Sakura said.

Syaoran blushed and looked away. "Well, no one would and I knew you were scared so I went. Besides, it was kind of boring." He tried to not make it look too obvious. 

Sakura also blushed. _=I have to tell Syaoran. I just have to.....but not now.= _The little cherry blossom was deep in thought.

"Sakura.....Sakura, we're here," Syaoran said, trying to snap her out of it.

" Wha? Oh yeah, arigatou again," Sakura replied.

"Umm......Sakura, I have to tell you something."

Sakura asked curiously, "What is it, Syaoran-kun?"

"I.....umm....I-" he was cut off by Touya.

"What are YOU doing here, gaki?!" Touya angrily asked, insulting him.

"I am not a gaki! And I was just walking Sakura home."

"My SISTER can walk herself home!" Syaoran and Touya had a glare fight.

Sakura sweatdropped and another one of her Hoe's come out. "Okay, okay, break it up you two."

"Well, bye, Sakura."

"Bye, Syaoran."

"And that better be the last good-bye!!" (a/n- We know who that came from. But for all you slow ones out there....Touya.)

She quickly closed the door so there wouldn't be another glaring contest between her brother and crush. Then she remembered Syaoran was going to tell her something. When she looked out the door, the boy was long gone. Sakura sighed.

"What do you want with that gaki, anyway," Touya asked.

Sakura came to his defense. "Syaoran is not a gaki!" she screamed.

"And you're a kaijuu," he said mockingly, just to get her more pissed off.

She walked over to the staircase where Touya was. She pretended to ascend the stairs while stomping on her brother's foot.

"Itee!!"

"That was for calling Syaoran a gaki and me a kaijuu," the Card Mistress simply responded.

To be continued......

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/n- There you have it. The very first chapter to my very first fic. I hope you enjoyed it! I know, I know. It really didn't have that much action in it, but hey, I'm new at this. I promise that "For My Love" will, I repeat, WILL have more action in it in later chapters. This chapter kind of just gave hints and explained a few things. So plz, plz, plz review and tell me what you think so far. I promise to finish this story. (Unless I get hit by a bus or something, but I doubt that will happen.) Plz stay tuned for chapter 2!! Until next time, bye!! R+R onegai!!

LiL DreameR

*Japanese*

Hoe: Sakura's trademark word

Gomen: Sorry

Nani: What

Gaki: Brat

Kaijuu: Monster

Arigatou: Thank you

Konnichiwa: Good afternoon

Matte: Wait

Itee!: Ouch!

Onegai: Please


	2. The New Transfer Student

A/n- Hi pplz!! I have a guest here with me today! Throughout my story you'll see a lot of them. Okay, okay. Today's guest is...

Kero: Konnichiwa!!!

LiL DreameR: Ahem....To day's guest is our very own, Keroberos!!

Kero: Nice to meet you all!! So have any pudding around, Dreamer-chan?

LiL DreameR: *Falls on head* Ehe....go down the stairs, take a right, then you'll see the refrigerator. ^^;;

Kero: Thanks!

LiL DreameR: Matte! Where do you think you're going?

Kero: Ummm.....to get some pudding.

LiL DreameR: Oh no, you don't! You stay here and type up my chapter while I get your pudding. I don't trust you with my refrigerator.

Kero: *Pouts* Fine. But hurry back!! Okay...*Looks at chapter*...First, LiL DreameR would like to thank pplz: 

Ayana- You're my first out of my hopefully many!! Here's the next chapter!!

arcticflames- Thank you and I hope you like the next chapter!

jetforce- Don't worry! This is S+S!! And don't doubt yourself....maybe another chapter will cheer you up!! 

LiL DreameR: I'm back!!

Kero: Oh, pudding! My precious, precious pudding!

LiL DreameR: Ummm.....*Sweatdrop*...okay then. Well, thank you guys for reviewing!! I know it's only three but it's still an honor to get at least one review!!

Kero: Oishii!! *Slobbers down*

LiL DreameR: Ewww.....how can you do that?

Kero: Easy. Just eat.

LiL DreameR: Anywayz, I hope you enjoy this chapter!! 

Disclaimer- I do not own CCS. I only own the new characters and the plot. 

For My Love

By: LiL DreameR

Chapter 2: The New Transfer Student

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"I'm late! I'm late!" screamed Sakura.

"I am not surprised," Kero said, laying on his tiny bed in a drawer.

"Kero!" she yelled, glaring at him.

Kero answered back, "Well, Sakura-sama, if you hadn't noticed, you're 15- years-old now. You got to get organized and start waking up on time."

"Che...like you are, Kero-chan."

"I am!"

"Sure...leaving your pudding cups all over my desk is organized."

Kero sweatdropped. "My pudding cu- Hey! Speaking of pudding, can I raid the refrigerator since your onnichan and otousan aren't home," he asked, hopefully.

"I have no time to feed you......so go ahead," Sakura answered.

"Oh, yeah! You're the best, Sakura-sama!"

"But only one-fifth of it," the scurrying girl replied, running back and forth in her room.

"What! One-fifth only? That's nothing! How about half, onegai," Kero begged.

"Kero-chan, I have no time to argue! It's either one-fifth or nothing!" Sakura yelled, still roaming around her room.

"Oh fine, Sakura. Have it your way," said Kero, flying down the stairs.

"Okay, bye, Kero-chan!" Sakura rushed downstairs then out the door.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

__

=I hope Terada-sensei isn't going to be mad at me.= Sakura was worrying so much that she didn't notice who was in front of her. Just then, BAM!

"Watch where you're going!" yelled Syaoran, not realizing who bumped into him. He then saw a bunch of auburn-colored hair and beautiful emerald eyes. "Sakura!" he exclaimed. "Oh, I'm sorry." He helped her up and he felt a blush rise up.

"It's okay, Syaoran-kun," she said. "But I'm the one who should be apologizing. I bumped into you. Gomen."

"No problem, Sakura-chan. C'mon, let's get to class before Terada-sensei gets mad," he replied, flashing her one of his rare smiles.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sakura didn't realize this, but when she bumped into Li-kun, the Sand Card and three other Sakura Cards flew away. The Sakura Cards went to a mysterious person behind a cherry blossom tree.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"You mean he didn't tell her!" Eriol-san exclaimed.

"Quiet down, Hiragiizawa-san. Minna-san, five minutes until class starts," Terada-sensei said.

"That was a perfect chance," Tomoyo whispered.

"I know, Tomoyo-chan. Syaoran said Touya interrupted him," Meiling replied, fidgeting with her long, black pigtails.

Just then two figures appeared at the door. "Ohayo, minna-san," Sakura and Syaoran greeted as they walked through the door.

"Ohayo, guys," replied the three. They were happy to see the two walk in together.

They chatted for awhile until class started. "Calm down now, minna," the teacher started. "We are lucky to have a new transfer student here at Seiju High. Smith-san, please come in."

A blond hair, blue eyed teenage boy stepped into the classroom. (a/n- Tsk..typical. No offense to you blond haired, blue eyed readers out there! o'.'o) He continued, "Class, this Bobby Smith who just moved to Japan from the United States of America. So, minna, be nice."

"Hello, it's nice to meet you all," Bobby whispered. (a/n- Che...The fake shyness cover up.) He received a bunch of Hi's, Hello's, and.....Wazzup's?

"Hmm...Why don't you sit next to Li-san, Smith-san. Li-san, will you please raise your hand?"

Meiling put her hand up so Bobby can find her.

Before Bobby sat down, he looked at Sakura and gave her a wink.

Syaoran saw this a fumed. He felt a strange aura from this new kid, also along with Eriol. _=Why doesn't my cute half-daughter feel that aura? I can tell that my young decendant can.= _Eriol thought.

__

=What does that kid think he's doing?! He might ruin my plan for Sakura- chan and Li-kun!= Tomoyo, for once, had a mad look on her face. She glanced at Meiling, who sat in front of her, and asked to herself, _=Hey, What's up with Meiling? She's acting kind of......weird.=_

Tomoyo was right.. Meiling was acting a little strange. And was that a blush that crossed her face when Bobby sat down next to her?

Ten minutes later....

"Meiling," whispered Tomoyo, "snap out of your daydream. Terada-sensei is very mad."

"Wha? Ahh!" Meiling screamed. Terada (a/n- I'm tired of writing Terada- sensei.) was right at her desk, giving her a serious look.

"Li Meiling, do not daze off like that again!" scolded Terada. He then became soft. "I won't punish you this time, but it is a warning." The jet- black haired girl looked down and kept quiet.

Syaoran sterted to wonder why his cousin was so suddenly daydreaming. She never used to do that before. He then remembered something from his dream the other day. -That kid looks familiar. But where did I see him before? Wait! That guy in my dream had blond hair and blue eyed!= He was about to say something else when Terada asked him a math question. He answered it quickly (a/n- His favorite subject. Duh! Eww! How can Syaoran like math?! Math sucks!) and tried to go back to his dream, but unfortunately failed to remember anything else.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

RINGG!!!

"Oh, I hate math," slugged Sakura. "Good thing it's lunch break."

"Hey, why don't we sit under that tree today. (a/n- Lolz Sarah!) It's nice and shady there," Tomoyo said.

"Good idea, Tomoyo-chan! And did anyone see Meiling-chan? She's not here," Sakura asked.

"She did act did really strange today in math class," Syaoran responded quickly.

"Hoe? She did?" Everyone sweatdropped at Sakura's response.

"Hey look," Eriol started, "there's my little relative now."

"Hi guys! Where are we eating today?" Meiling asked cheerfully. "And don't you dare call me that again, Eriol-san." Tomoyo, Syaoran, and Sakura all laughed. Eriol gave a shrug and smirked.

"Over there," answered Sakura, pointing to the tree.

"C'mon then! What are we waiting for? I'm hungry!" Meiling yelled, running.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"I do say, my dear Tomoyo-chan. You pick out the best resting places," Eriol stated, leaning against the tree, taking his glasses off, and closing his eyes.

"Arigatou, Eriol-kun."

"May I join you?" the new transfer student asked the group.

"Sure," Tomoyo simply replied.

Meiling ran off with her lunch just then and said hurriedly, "Umm...I forgot something..uh...in my locker. I guess I have to go fetch it. Bye guys!" They group, except Bobby, sweatdropped, including Sakura, who finally caught up on things.

"Oh-no!" Sakura exclaimed. "I was so much in a hurry this morning I forgot to get my lunch. And I was really looking foward to lunch....since I didn't get to eat my breakfast."

Eriol nudged Syaoran's shoulder and gave him a this-is-a-good-time-to-do- something-nice look.

But before Syaoran could even open his mouth, Bobby offered, "You can have my lunch, Kinomoto-san. I had a full lunch anyways." He smirked at Syaoran but gave Sakura a warm fake smile along with his food.

The cherry blossom blushed a bit and thanked him, "Arigatou, Smith-kun."

"No problem." (a/n- =)

Tomoyo saw Syaoran's raging expression and asked her boyfriend if he could go to boy's room to calm him down.

"The restroom again? I'm not going to talk to my cute decendant in there again," Eriol complained.

"Eriol, his head will explode if he doesn't calm down," pleaded Tomoyo, giving him a sad, puppy-dog face.

Eriol glanced at Syaoran; he was getting redder by the minute. He then looked at Sakura; she was having a great time with Bobby. He looked over at Tomoyo again,who still had that face pasted on her. Eriol sighed and gave in. "Okay, Tomoyo-chan. But what do I get?"

Tomoyo kissed him on the cheek, and Eriol grabbed Syaoran by the collar and dragged him intothe nearest boy's restroom.

"Hoe?" Sakura asked.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I guess Sakura wasn't aware of surroundings because five of her cards flew into Bobby's hand. He tucked them away into his pocket.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"What is wrong with you?!" Eriol asked. "I know.....you're jealous."

"No duh I'm jealous. What would I be? Happy?"

"You don't have to lose the Card Mistress to some guy. Why don't you just ask her out yourself," Eriol said, with a smirk plastered to his face. Syaoran groaned.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"I can't believe how fast the rain came in!" Sakura exclaimed then sighing.

"I'll-" Syaoran's face turned into a red puff.

"I'll walk you home, Kinomoto-chan," Bobby offered, cutting him off.

"Ja ne, Syaoran!" Sakura said, before walking off.

Syaoran felt the same strange aura like before, but it faded away. Sadness and jealousy filled his heart as he watched the two walk off, leaving the drenched Syaoran all alone......well, not really.

Meiling was not far away and she saw the whole thing. The girl felt mad seeing Bobby and Sakura walk off together......but for a different reason. She was feeling something she hadn't felt in a long time. What was it?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Thank you for walking me home, Smith-san." Sakura smiled warmly at him. (a/n- Don't waste your smiles on him!)

"Call me Bobby. And your welcome." He gave that smile right back to her. Bobby closed Sakura's umbrella, unfolded his, and started to walk off. Sakura closed the door behind her.

"So," Touya started, "why didn't the gaki walk you home today?"

Fujitaka groaned in the backround. "Kids, please don't start."

"Sure, dad!" Sakura exclaimed. When she walked by Touya, she whispered, "Syaoran-kun is not a gaki, and don't even start with the kaijuu thing."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sakura sighed heavily while closing her bedroom door behind her.

Kero asked her, "I saw that boy walking you home. Who is he?"

Sakura blushed lightly. "That was Bobby Smith. He 's new at our school. And he's from America."

"So where's the Chinese baka who usually walks you?" Kero questioned mockingly.

"You're just like onnichan, Kero-chan! Calling Syaoran names! Stop it!" she yelled out, defendedly.

Just then, the phone rang. 

To be continued.....

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

LiL DreameR: *Sigh* There's chapter two! I know there wasn't any action in this chapter again.But oh well. So what did you think of it? Good? Bad? Short? Long?

Kero: You should put 'Lame' in those choices.

LiL DreameR: Oh, stuff it, Kero-chan.

Kero: With what? Pudding?

LiL DreameR: Ehe.....*Sweatdrop* Review pplz!! Onegia? I promise to put up chapter three really soon if you review.....even if I wasn't supposed to put up chapter two up today. 

Kero: Ohh!! Bad Dreamer-chan! You're supposed to be doing your writing project for English!

LiL DreameR: Ummm.....^^;;.......whoopz! Anyhow, plz, plz review! Chapter three coming soon!

~*~LiL DreameR~*~

~*~Japanese~*~

Arigatou- Thank you 

Sensei- Teacher, professor 

Gomen- Sorry

Ohayo- Good morning 

Hoe- Sakura's trademark word 

Gaki- Brat

Kaijuu- Monster 

Baka- Stupid, idiot

Onnichan- Brother 

Otousan- Father 

Minna- Everybody 

Ja ne- See/talk to you later 

Onegia- Please

Konnichiwa- Good Afternoon 

Matte!- Wait! 

Oishii!- Yummy! 


	3. Syaoran's Worst Date Ever

A/n- Konnichiwa, minna!! I'm here to put another chapter to me ficcy "For My Love".....obviously. Well, I have a new character joining me today! It's.....

Kero: Howdy!!

LiL DreameR: Not you!!! I thought I got rid of you!! Oh shit! This is not going to be good....Kero-chan, please don't do anything to our guest. Onegia?

Kero: Who is your guest, anyways?

LiL DreameR: .......Erm

Suppi: Can I come out now, Dreamer-chan? ..........Ahh!!!

Kero: You!!!

LiL DreameR: ..........Eep....

Kero: Take this, Suppi!!!! *Shoves cookies in Suppi's mouth*

LiL DreameR: That is why I wanted to get you out of here! *Grabs Kero*

Kero: Muahahahahaha!!! Too late!

Suppi: *Goes into hyper-Suppi mode* I want cookies! I want cookies!! I WANT COOKIES!!!!!

LiL DreameR: *Groan and sweatdrop* ....Eep...anyways...shoutouts!!

****

Diana@Lineelu2001- I'm glad you like my story so far!! Thanks for reviewing and here's the next chapter!

****

Gohan- ......Errr....what's disappointing? Sorry....I'm real slow on these things. -.-;; Even ask my friends....`Newayz, chapter three is up!

Kero: Muahaha!!

Suppi: Cookies!!

LiL DreameR: .....Eep....Help................................Anywayz, thanks for your reviews! (2..^^;;) And I promise there will be no more running into the restrooms no more.....I think! Well, enjoy the next chapter!! : P

Suppi: COOKIES!!

Kero: Muahahahaha!! I'm soo evil!!

LiL DreameR: *Mutters* Not as evil as I will be when I get my hands on you, stuffed animal, for getting Suppi-chan to ruin my room....*Glare to Kero*

Kero: Eep...

Disclaimer- I hate these disclaimer thingys. Well, I don't own CCS.

For My Love

By: LiL DreameR

Chapter 3: Syaoran's Worst Date Ever

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

RING!!!

"Moshi moshi....Sakura-chan here."

"Erm...Hi Sakura....uhh," the other person on the other line said.

" Oh hi, Syaoran! What's up?" she cheerful girl asked.

"Err...Uhh....YouwannagotothemallwithmeonFriday?" Syaoran quickly, yet hopefully asked.

"Matte! Repeat that, please."

The nervous boy breathed in and out slowly. He repeated, "Y..you wanna go to t..the mall with me on F..Friday?" 

Sakura stood frozen with the phone in her hands.

Syaoran looked sadly to the floor and said, "I understand, Sakura. Bye." He was ready to hang up the phone.

"Hold on, Syaoran-kun! I would like to go! Pick me up at 8:30?" Sakura exclaimed happily...though trying not to make it too obvious.

The shocked teen replied, "Sure....Bye, Sakura."

"Bye, Syaoran!" She hung up the phone. "Ahhhhh!" the crazed teen screamed in delight. She turned to her little guardian and said, "Kero-chan, you will never guess what just happened!"

"Shh! I'm having a staring contest with your neighbor's cat," Kero explained, "and I'm winning!"

"Fine. I'll call Tomoyo then."

On the other line......

"Moshi moshi. Tomoyo Daidouji speaking."

"Tomoyo-chan!! You will never guess what had happened!"

"Hey, Sakura-chan! You finally are going to let me make you another Pink Kitty outfit?!"

A large sweatdrop rolled down Sakura's head. "NO!"

"Then what?"

"Syaoran called me and asked me out on a date!"

Kero heard this and quickly snapped, "What the! No way am I going to let you go out with that gaki!" Kero looked over to the window and freaked out. "You see! That gaki made me lose my staring contest!" He scowled at the cat and muttered, "I'll get you next time, Fluffy."

"Is that Kero-chan gabbing in the background, Sakura-chan?"

"Yep," she simply answered her best friend.

"SAKURA!!! Don't go out with him! I'm begging you!" her look alike stuffed animal guardian protested.

The annoyed girl over the phone heaved a sigh. "Kero, can you please give the poor boy, Li-kun, a break?"

"Never!" 

"Forget him, Tomoyo-chan." The two girl chatted on the telephone while Kero kept blabbing why Syaoran's a gaki. After a few minutes, Sakura was called down for dinner.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sakura hummed her favorite song while eating.

"What are you so happy about?" Fujitaka asked smiling.

Sakura flushed a bit and answered her father, "Uhh..you know Syaoran Li, neh?"

"Let me think....Oh yes, he is that nice boy who usually walks you home. What about him?"

Touya muttered under his breathe, "Nice boy, my ass." Luckily for him no one heard.

"Well...he..umm..asked me out on a date." She flushed even more.

"He's seems really nice, Sakura-chan."

"Ah-ha! I knew it!" started Touya. "Kaijuu and the gaki, sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g!"

"Touya, don't you think you're a little too old to say that rhyme?" Sakura mocked. =_At least he didn't insult him......yet. Oh please, Touya, don't start.=_

"Don't you think your too young to be dating gakis like him?" her brother snapped.

Fujitaka sweatdropped. "Onegia, kids, can we not have at least one peaceful dinner?"

"Well, she started it."

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

There annoyed father sweatdropped even more and let out a heavy sigh.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Thursday night at Sakura's house......

"Sakura," Tomoyo and Meiling both called out, "calm down!"

The girl was having a heart attack. "What should I wear? Should I wear make-up? What am I talking about; I don't wear make-up! I hope I don't screw up! What if....."

Before the girl could continue any further, Meiling slapped her. "I'm sorry, but you were getting hysterical." Tomoyo sweatdropped. -_-;

"Thanks, Meiling-chan. I needed that," she sighed. Her two best friends, Tomoyo and Meiling, were sleeping over her house that night.

"Sakura-chan, it's 11:00. We have the whole day tomorrow to figure everything out," Tomoyo replied, still with that huge sweatdrop on the side of her head.

"Yeah, Sakura-chan," Meiling agreed, "can't we go to sleep now?" The karate girl stiffled a yawn. "I'm tired."

"Okay, okay." The three exchanged good-nights then went to bed.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The three girls and Kero were asleep when six cards flew out of the Sakura Book.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Thursday night at Syaoran's apartment.....

"Pants or shorts?"

"Uhh...pants."

"Khakis or jeans?"

"Khakis."

"Khaki color or olive green?"

Eriol sat on Syaoran's bed thinking. "Just don't sit there like the idiot you are! Think!" shouted the eager Syaoran. (a/n- That ain't nice! ^^;;)

"Olive green," Eriol answered hesitantly.

"Cargos or non-cargos?"

Eriol rolled his eyes. "It's 11:00. I told Nakuru and Spinel that I'd be home at 10:30. They must be worried." 

At Eriol's house....

Nakuru: "Come back here, Suppi-chan! I gotta give you some sugary-sweets!" Nakuru chased Spinel all around the house, knocking some things over.

Suppi: "No, Nakuru!" (a/n- Get my point?)

Back at Syaoran's apartment........

"Hold on! Just answer that one and you can go!"

"Ugh," moaned Eriol, "let me think....cargos." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Sorry Meiling couldn't see your kawaii outfit for your first date," Tomoyo apologized, grinning. 

"It's okay. She might have had something better to do." She turned to her best friend. "Now, Tomoyo-chan, don't go sneaking into the mall and spying on us with that new camcorder of yours."

"Sakura-chan, I'm surprised at you! You don't trust your best friend in the whole world!" Tomoyo whined, pretending to be sad.

"Ha-ha, Tomoyo, real funny. But I mean it," she sternly told her friend. "Please?"

The amethyst-eyed girl sighed. She replied with her fingers crossed behind her, "If you don't want me to, Sakura-chan. I won't."

Ding-dong!

"Hey, Eriol. Hi, Syaoran," Sakura nervously greeted. Eriol walked to Tomoyo's side.

"Now have fun you two," Eriol said.

"And be careful out there," his girlfriend added.

Syaoran shut the door behind them and noticed, "Daidouji and Eriol sounded like they were our parents or something."

"I know," giggled Sakura. "It was scary."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Argh! Where's Meiling-chan! And where are those two!" Tomoyo yelled, aggravated. She, Meiling, and Eriol were supposed to all be hiding in some nearby bushes where Sakura and Syaoran are going to eat, but obviously Meiling wasn't there yet.

Eriol sweatdropped and said, "Shh, my dear Tomoyo-chan! Here they come!"

"Yes!"

Five minutes later.....

While she was taping the two, she heard a soft snore. She looked back and whispered, "Huh? Eriol-kun, stop pretending to be asleep."

"Hehehehe.....Gomen ne, Tomoyo-chan. You know I wouldn't fall asleep on you,"

"Uh-huh."

"Hey!"

"I'm kidding!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Meiling was walking towards where Tomoyo and Eriol were hiding, but she stopped dead in her tracks when she saw someone vaguely familiar. She squinted her eyes and discovered that person was Bobby Smith. He was walking to where Syaoran and Sakura were having a peaceful chat. The teen boy made some unfamiliar hands signal. Meiling's ruby eyes widened as she saw this. She quickly ran over to Eriol and Tomoyo to tell them what she saw.

"Tomyo-chan! Eriol-kun!" Meiling cried, exhausted from running.

"Shh!" the couple exclaimed in unison.

"Gomen," she apologized. "Anyway, I saw Smith-san walking toward our little couple."

"And......" Tomoyo sarcastically replied.

"What do you 'And!' He did some sort of hand signals. It's like he knows magic or something!"

"Look!" exclaimed an excited Tomoyo with starry eyes. (a/n- *.* Hehe) The three looked over to where the two [Sakura and Syaoran] were about to kiss, but just then someone ruined their fun.

"Am I interrupting something?" Bobby asked, smiling.

__

=What does it look like, baka! You just ruined the perfect moment!= Syaoran was fuming inside his head. 

"Do something," Tomoyo whispered to Eriol. 

He chanted a small spell, but it unfortunately failed. "Something is preventing my spell from working. I can't do anything."

Under the table, Bobby snapped his fingers, and Sakura's beautiful emerald eyes became a black. Nobody saw these life-less eyes except for Bobby of course. To the rest of them, they saw the emerald green they all know and love. She was under Bobby's control! 

"Excuse me," Sakura started with flatness in her voice, "but I forgot that I had to do something at home." It was obvious that she was lying.

"I'll walk you home," Syaoran offered.

"Don't bother! Bobby-chan will take me!" Sakura harshly retorted. She took the boy's hand, and the two walked away.

Syaoran was left there shocked. =_What the heck is Sakura doing?!=_ He was so full of anger he didn't feel that strange black aura again. But Eriol did.

What's wrong with Meiling? She seems to be jealous. Tomoyo immediately noticed her and began to guess why Meiling was acting this way.

To be continued.......

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

LiL DreameR: Erm.....I think this chapter sucked. Heck! I think the whole story sucks! *Sigh* I guess I'm not in the mood for writing.

Suppi: Cookies!

LiL DreameR: *Vein pops out* That's it, Kero!!! You're dead!!!

Kero: Someone! Please help me!! Dreamer's gonna kill me!

LiL DreameR: In and out, in and out....I'm okay......well, please review and tell me if the chapter sucked, the story sucks, or if you want me to continue. I gotta go so toodlez!!! And have a nice Good Friday!! And Holy Saturday!! And Easter Sunday!! (Don't forget to review!! ^.^) (I'm not doing the Japanese at the bottom any more just to inform you.)

~*~LiL DreameR~*~


	4. Finding Out

Author's note: Hey guys! What's up?

Kero: The sky....

LiL DreameR: *Rolls eyes* Yes, he's here....again. I'm sorry, guys, but he scared away my guest which was gonna be Syaoran.....*readers booing Kero*

Kero: I don't care...I don't want the gaki here anywayz....*rummaging through closet* Hey, Dreamer-chan, you have a lot of sweets in here!!

LiL DreameR: *Whispers to readers* Those were from like Halloween 5 years ago.

Kero: Mmmmm....good!!

LiL DreameR: Eeww... Sorry if I took too long updating....I had play practice last week so I couldn't upload...but here I am!!! It's my spring vacation! Yay!! Speaking of the play "Annie" we're doing this year, how the hell do I get the second-to-youngest main orphan, Kate?!?!?! I mean...she's 7-years-old!!

Kero: It's because you're really short!!!

LiL DreameR: Shut up and eat....

Kero: Okay.....*Gag* *Choke* *Cough* *Faint*

LiL DreameR: That takes care of him....Anywho, shout outs to my the readers of "Sakura's Sweet Sixteenth Birthday!!"

****

Trunks' Girl 787- Thank you very much for your review!! I didn't think it was that good!!

****

animefreak85- I was gonna do a "surprise" but I was too sleepy and lazy.......-.-;; Sorry if you wanted one but thanks for reviewing!!

****

PHEONIX918- I really appreciate the two reviews with the same message, but you didn't have to do that...Thanks for the review(s)!!!

If someone has no freakin' clue what I'm talking about, look at my bio/profile and you'll figure it out. Now for reviews for this story:

****

Diana@Lineelu2001- Thanks for giving time to review even if it was only one word!! I hope you enjoy this chapter!!

****

animefreak85- Thank you for reading this fic also!! Here is chapter 4 and I hope it's not as gay as my last chapter!! 

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS and I will never!!! (*Sniff* Such a heartbreaking statement...) So pooey!! o_O

For My Love

By: LiL DreameR

Chapter 4: Finding Out 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Meiling!! Syaoran! Why are you mad at me?" asked a very confused Sakura.

"You know exactly why!" Meiling snapped quickly back. "Walking off and dissing Xiao Lang like that!"

"Hoe?? Syaoran?" she asked even more puzzled. She turned around and faced the ever so angry and sad Syaoran. He moved his head to not let her see his face. The girl started to sob wildly and ran into the nearest girls' restroom. (A/n- I told you the restrooms would be back!! ~.~)

"Sakura-chan!!" Tomoyo exclaimed as she ran after her teary-eyed friend.

Eriol's usual annoying yet kawaii smirk disappeared for once and was replaced by a frown. "How does she not remember?" he asked.

Meiling softened up and regretted yelling at her. She replied a simply statement, "I don't know."

Syaoran looked down at the floor. He always hated seeing Sakura sad...it just broke his heart. Though, didn't she already break his heart by going with someone else? 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Sakura-chan, don't you remember what happened last night?" Tomoyo questioned softly.

"H..h..hai, Tomoyo-chan. Syaoran-kun walked me home after dinner."

"Uhh..." Tomoyo was confused this time. "No, he didn't. You left Li-kun all alone at the mall yesterday. You wanted Smith-san to walk you home," explained Tomoyo.

"Bobby?!" Sakura yelled, surprised.

Just then the door swung over, revealing Meiling. She ran up the swollen-eyed girl and hugged her. "Sakura-chan, I'm so sorry! I didn't know that you don't remember last night!"

"It's okay, Meiling-chan. Tomoyo told what happened."

"Last night," started Meiling, "I saw that Smith kid doing some hand signs just before he walked up to you guys."

"So you think Smith-san has magic?" asked Tomoyo.

"It's a thought," the raven-haired girl answered.

"How did you get this information?" asked the suspicious Sakura.

"We...uhh...were kind of there," Meiling responded timidly. 

"You guys were spying on us!!!!!"

"It was for a good cause....." Tomoyo replied with an innocent face.

Sakura heaved a sigh and said, "Forgiven." The three walked outside again to the 'patiently awaiting' boys.

"Took you guys long enough," said Syaoran mockingly.

"Shut up, Xiao Lang. At least we figured out why Sakura was acting like that yesterday," Meiling snapped.

"So did we."

"It was Bobby!" the cousins exclaimed in unison.

"Konnichiwa, minna!!" the suspected teen greeted, coming into the scene. (A/n- Nice timing........Oh no, here it comes.)

Syaoran was obviously pissed because he gave him the deadliest death glare ever. He raced up to the smiling boy and raised him up. (A/n- All of a sudden, the song "Macho Man" is in my head....^^;;) "What the hell did you do to Sakura!!" the angry boy demanded.

The kid in the air just replied, "The memories from yesterday is erased from all your minds." He waved his hands and disappeared. (A/n- That dialogue was really corny.) 

"What the...." Syaoran said in a shocked tone as he put his hands down that were still flying in the air.

"Does anyone remember what just happened?" Tomoyo asked confusedly.

"Not a clue."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Yuki-san!" exclaimed Touya, "this is important."

"Onnichan, can you please keep it down? I can't concentrate on my homework!" yelled a voice from upstairs.

"To you maybe, but I really don't care," Yukito calmly replied, chomping on the last cookie on the plate.

"What do you mean you don't care!"

Sakura yelled again, "Otousan, he won't lower it down!"

"Touya, please be quiet so your sister can finish her homework," said Fujitaka from the kitchen.

"Okay, okay. Sorry, Sakura, Touya replied. "Yuki, let me explain again. You know that new guy that just transferred?"

"Yeah...What's the problem?"

"He's been hitting on Nakuru-san! That's the problem!" Touya yelled.

"Ohh...." Sakura sat down next to her brother. "Me interested! Do tell!"

"We have a new guy in our class from the U.S. named Dan Jenkins. He's been flirting with Nakuru ever since he came here," he explained.

Sakura laughed whole-heartedly. "And I thought Nakuru-chan was the one who couldn't get off of you. Now it's you who likes her, Touya." 

Touya flushed with a color of bright redness. "Be quiet, kaijuu."

"Erm....Touya-kun, I ran out of cookies," Yukito stated. Both Sakura and her brother fell onto their heads.

"Anyway," continued Sakura with a sweatdrop on her head, "my class also has a new transferee from the U.S.A. His name is Bobby Smith."

"Hold on, minna. Let me get Yukito-san some more cookies," said Touya getting up from his seat.

"Arigatou, Touya-kun. Sakura-chan, maybe they're cousins or something like that."

"Yeah.....maybe. Well, I got to go finish my homework. Sayonara!" 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

When Sakura arrived at her bedroom, she saw guardian, Kero, sleeping in the air. His drool falling onto her homework. (A/n- Ewww! ^-^')

"KERO-CHAN! MY HOMEWORK!" yelled an clearly-noticed angry Sakura.

"Nani? Wha? Ouhh!" Kero landed on Sakura's math book on his tiny butt. 

"Look what you did," Sakura said as she held onto the paper between her thumb and index finger and pinching her nose. "Thanks a lot, Kero-chan. Now my homework smells like beast saliva! *Cough*"

Both of them started to argue when three Sakura Cards popped out of her book bag. This time she didn't miss the scene.

She threw her guardian to the wall and yelled, "My cards! My cards!" Sakura ran over to them and swatted the air, trying to catch them. She unfortunately did not succeed, and the cards escaped through the open window. Sakura quickly dodged for the cell phone Tomoyo gave her a long time ago and dialed her number and Eriol's.

"Moshi moshi, Hiiragizawa residence! Nakuru-san speaking! Oh, hey, Sakura-sama! Tell Eriol to meet you at Penguin Park? Sure! And what was that? Call Syaoran and Meiling, too? Will do! Okay...bye!" 

Click!

"Moshi moshi, Daidouji Tomoyo speaking."

"Thank goodness you're home, Tomoyo-chan! Look, no time to explain, but can you meet me at Penguin Park?" asked Sakura.

"Sure thing, Sakura-chan! But before you hang up, this is the chance I've been waiting for! Onegai, wear that all pink outfit I made you. I've been dying for you to battle in it if that problem has anything to do with magic!"

"It does. And okay, Tomoyo. I'll wear it. Ja ne!"

"Ja ne!"

Click!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Tomoyo reached into her handbag and pulled out her.....cancorder. She taped Sakura in her all pink battle costume. "Ohh! Sakura-chan, you look so kawaii!" squealed Tomoyo.

"You really think so?" asked Sakura while a sweatdrop formed on the back of her head.

"I know so."

Sakura was wearing, as Tomoyo said, all pink. She had on a wide-strapped tank top which was a princess pink color. She wore a skort that was light magenta, boots that went up to her thighs which were electric pink, and gloves that just reached her elbows which were also electric pink. Sakura also had on over her tank top a short-sleeved over-coat that fitted nicely around her slender figure. It was coral pink that reached her ankles. With that, her hair were in two neatly made pigtails wrapped in two matching pink ribbons. (A/n- I know the colors don't match at all, but hey I ain't no fashion consultant. -.-;; Plz don't make fun of it.) 

"Li-kun will love it!" Tomoyo giggled out.

Sakura yelled at her best friend, embarrassed.

"Sorry, Sakura-chan. Hee-hee."

"Did somebody say my name?" asked Syaoran with a smirk, popping out from the bushes with his cousin, Meiling, behind him.

"Ano...nobody...umm...nobody said your name, Syaoran-kun," Sakura replied with panic in her voice. She blushed madly until her whole face was tomato-red.

Meiling snickered as she joined her friend, Tomoyo. Though, she tried not to make it too loud. Just then, another chuckle of some sort came from the bottom of the penguin slide.

Syaoran defendedly jumped in front of the three girls and yelled demandedly, "Who's there?"

"Calm down, my cute descendant. It's only me," Eriol said as he climbed out of his hiding place.

Syaoran rolled his eyes. "The only one who would hide in the penguin slide for no good reason......Hiiragizawa."

"Well," started Sakura, "since everyone is here, I'll explain my story." Holding up the Sakura Book she said, "Tonight I was fighting with Kero-chan and-"

"Where is that stuffed animal anyway," Meiling asked, looking around, expecting him to be here blabbing something about food.

"He's in there." Sakura pointed to Tomoyo's bag. "He's eating.....as usual."

The karate girl rolled her eyes to the dark, moonlit sky and asked, "Why isn't he out here?"

"Because I told him he could have my cookie if he doesn't interrupt. I guess-"

Syaoran became impatient with them. "Are you here to explain about your cards or your excuse for a guardian."

"Oh...gomen ne." She sweatdropped. "Anyway, I was fighting with Kero, and I saw three of my Sakura Cards fly out the window." 

"Li-kun!! Look out!" yelled Tomoyo. 

An arrow flew across the group and headed for Syaoran. He didn't have enough time to move out of the way so the arrow slice his robe but most importantly...his skin. Drops of blood trickled down his arm.

"Syaoran-kun!!" Sakura yelled.

To be continued......

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 4 finished!!! Does this count as a cliffhanger? I hope it does!! Anywayz, I really have not much to say since Kero-chan is still out cold. Hehe...I think this chapter was really short. *Sigh* Oh well. Okay, now if I finish my rough draft for chapter 7, you might get chapter 5 by or on Tuesday or Wednesday. So give me inspiration to finish that chapter!!! Plz R+R!!!! Onegai? Review! Review!! Review!!!

~*~LiL DreameR~*~


	5. Revealed

A/n: Hey!! I know I said I would put up this chapter on Tuesday or Wednesday IF I finish my rough draft for chapter 7, but you pplz didn't give me much inspiration. It seems like I get only 2 reviews every chapter..... *sigh* Is my story that lame?? Wellz, thank you to the person who actually reviewed my story. Oh, and if you're wondering why Kero-chan ain't here is because he is still in the hospital....^^;; I think I killed him with my old candy.... (whoopz..-.-;;) Anywho, I'll go visit him soon. Thank you's to ONE person:

  
  


Anime Bear- Arigatou for the wonderful review(s)!!! I really didn't think those lined were funny, though. Err..... anywayz, I'm probably just being modest... (Okay I'll shut up now...) Here's chapter 5!! Hope you enjoy!!

  
  
  
  
  
  


Disclaimer: Okay, if I owned CCS, I would be filthy rich right now....... Muahahahahaha!!!!! But I'm not..... That's just wishful thinking. ©Clamp owns it.

  
  


LiL DreameR: Just to tell you the names I make up here are really gay and stupid. I'm not good at name giving.....-.-' Please, no flames on the names... (LOL...that rhymes...hehe..) I'll shut up now and let you read..... Enjoy!!!!

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


For My Love

By: LiL DreameR

Chapter 5: Revealed

  
  
  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"You missed, Tanago," stated a flying red creature. (A/n- Baka name.) 

  
  


"Oh, shut up, Gumbonean, not like you can even hold the bow," snapped the other human-like creature, Tanago. (A/n- Another baka name....--;;)

  
  


"Will you two stop fighting?" another voice replied. "Tanago, come here." The creature lowered to the person's height. SLAP! "After all those training with Clow Reed and I, how can you miss, you idiot?!"

  
  


"I am sorry, master. Next time I won't miss," he responded, pointing his bow and arrow towards Gumbonean. Tanago was as tall as Yue and even looked like him. (A/n- Him... It... Whatever.. I think Yue should be a guy and Ruby Moon a girl instead of having no gender... So they will be in this story.) He had flowing light blue hair and piercing golden eyes. He had the same robe as Sakura's guardian, which reached his feet and wiped the floor, but instead of being white like Yue's, Tanago's robe was a sharp scarlet color. Like Ruby Moon and Yue, Tanago had wings, which were folded up right now. They were wings of a dragon that he used to soar in the sky.

  
  


Gumbonean hid behind his master, so the other guardian put his bow and arrow down. Gumbonean, Gumbo for short, looked liked Kero-chan and Suppi-chan. (A/n- You must know where I got the name "Gumbo" from. Lol!) Though, like his partner which he doesn't get too good along with, he was deep red color. He had night-sky blue triangle-shaped eyes, long pointy ears to hear people or objects from a long distance away, a little brown nose which was awful for smelling, and cute stubby tail. Like Tanago, his tiny wings were those of a dragon.

  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
  


Meanwhile........

"Syaoran-kun!" Sakura kneeled next to the injured teen and touched his wound. "It's pretty deep, guys."

  
  


"Li-kun, are you alright?" a worried Tomoyo asked.

  
  


"Yeah, I'm f..." Syaoran fell on his back unconscious.

  
  


"Xiao Lang!" cried his cousin and former fianceé. Meiling pulled him up and rested his sleeping body against a nearby tree. "He's out cold. I wonder why...."

  
  


"Here's the answer, Meiling-san," Eriol started as he examined the arrow that slit Syaoran's arm. "This arrow has been dipped in poison! But my cute little descendant will be okay.... It's only temporary,"

  
  


"Poison!" Meiling screamed, causing her to drop the cloth she was wrapping around her cousin's arm.

  
  


"Who would do something so horrible?" Tomoyo asked shakingly. 

  
  
  
  


"I don't know Tomoyo-chan but I'm going to find out!" Sakura wiped away the tears that were welling in her eyes and took out her Star Necklace. "Oh, key which holds the power of the stars, reveal thy true form by thy contact. I, Sakura, command you," the Card Mistress chanted. "Release!!" The necklace grew longer and longer until it reached its length. The Star Staff was Sakura's favorite color, pink, and on the top was a yellow star in a pink circle with tiny little white wings on the sides. She held the staff closely to herself and felt it gaining power again since she hasn't used her staff or cards for a long time. =I haven't seen you for over 3 years,= she thought mentally to herself. Sakura looked back at Syaoran and yelled, "No one hurts my lo.... uh.. friend and gets away with it! Fly Card! Release!" Sparkly bird-like wings sprouted out of the Cherry Blossom's back as she took flight.

  
  


Syaoran stirred a bit from his slumber. Meiling spotted him and heaved a sigh of relief that he wasn't dead. Syaoran's eyes fluttered open and spotted a beauty in the sky. "My angel," he muttered softly as he dropped his head lightly back onto the tree. 

  
  


"Hehe...," giggled Meiling when she saw her favorite cousin's behavior.

  
  


Meanwhile, Sakura glided towards the tree where the arrow came darting in from. Right then, a masked figure jumped out of the pretty cherry blossom tree. Everybody gasped at the sight in front of them. Sakura landed gracefully and called back the Fly Card.

  
  


"Here is the my Cherry Blossom now," the intruder sneered.

  
  


"Who are you?!" she demanded angrily.

  
  


"Who's who, Sakura-chan? Whoa!! Who are you?!" Kero exclaimed with cookie crumbs around his mouth.

  
  


The mystery person smirked. "Ahh.... Keroberos, it is nice to see you again."

  
  


Tiny Kero transformed into his true, larger form and tried to tackle the stranger but did not succeed. "Grr..... Tell us who you are!" the magical lion yelled fiercely.

  
  


"You WILL see soon," the enemy hissed. He then vanished into the clear yet starry night sky.

  
  


"Hey! Come back here and fight like a man, you wuss!" Sakura yelled loudly. Kero, Tomoyo, Meiling, and Eriol all sweatdropped. (A/n- I would too, you know?)

  
  


"Whoa! Angry Kinomoto Sakura-chan on the loose," Meiling joked.

  
  


"Yeah, Sakura-chan, calm down. I've never seen you this mad before. And I've known you since we were infants! What's the sudden outburst?" Tomoyo asked her best friend, even though she knew exactly why she was like that.

  
  


Sakura looked at the corner of her eye and spotted Syaoran sleeping peacefully. "Ano... it's nothing, minna-san," the emerald-eyed girl stuttered. (A/n- Yeah right.) Her face became as red as a tomato and Tomoyo caught it all on tape with her camcorder. She and Meiling both chuckled softly at their friend's actions. Sakura noticed her best friend taped her very noticeable, so she quickly shook it off. "Tomoyo-chan, put that thing down!"

  
  


"It's just like Tomoyo-san to have a camcorder in her hands," Kero laughed, back in his miniature stage.

  
  


"Yup," Eriol said proudly, "my Tomoyo-chan was born with a video camera in her hands." Eriol placed a slight kiss on her forehead which made a dash of pinkness go across Tomoyo's face.

  
  


"Uh.... guys? What do we o with the Chinese gaki?" Kero asked. (A/n- Typical Kero-chan.... ^_^')

  
  


"Hey!" yelled Meiling. Being Chinese herself made her 'just a bit' insulted.

  
  


"N offense to you, little girl." That 'little girl' remark just made her even madder. She and Kero started to fight and call each other names.

  
  


"Come on, you guys. Bickering with each other won't help Li-kun," Tomoyo stated, trying to settle the dispute between the two.

  
  


Sakura kneeled down next to the unconscious boy and whispered softly, "Syaoran? Syaoran-kun, please wake up."

  
  
  
  


Syaoran stirred a bit. "Huh? Sakura-chan? Is that you? I have something to tell you. I lo.....," he said, still a bit unconscious. But before he could finish his statement, he snapped out of his delirium. "Ahh!" Sakura's face was only centimeters away from his. His head quickly and hardly flew back into the tree trunk. "Itee!"

  
  


The four, Tomoyo, Meiling, Eriol, and Kero, were all laughing their butts off, rolling around in the dirt.

  
  


"Hoe?" was all the confused Sakura said.

  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
  


"Ohayo, minna," Sakura plainly said as she put her book bag on the side of her desk.

  
  


"Morning, Sakura-san," Eriol greeted his half-daughter.

  
  


"Wow, Sakura-chan, you're actually early today," Tomoyo chuckled. Sakura just stuck her tongue out to her friend in response. =P

  
  


Sakura turned around in her seat and asked Syaoran a question. "How are you feeling?"

  
  


"You asking about his arm or his head... `cause I think his head to bigger damage then his arm," Meiling joked, turned around to face Sakura's desk.

  
  


Sakura, still facing the Little Wolf, asked another question. "Why did you fling your head into that tree, anyway, Syaoran-kun?"

  
  


"Eh!" Tomoyo, Eriol, and Meiling exclaimed, falling on their hads onto the floor.

  
  


Tomoyo sat back down quickly and started shaking her head slowly. "You're hopeless, Sakura-chan."

  
  


"Hoe?"

  
  


Twenty minutes later.....

  
  


=Math class is so boring now-a-days, even if it is my favorite subject.= Syaoran shifted his gaze over to the person who sat right in front of Daidouji Tomoyo, Bobby Smith. He eyed him suspiciously and thought, =Hmm.... he hasn't talked yet. That's a good thing.= He just jinxed himself because he flung something at Sakura...... it looked like a note. =What does that baka think he's doing!= he thought as his head became a huge red puff. He spotted Sakura scribble something on the piece of paper and flick it right back at Bobby. Syaoran's head stayed big and red throughout math class. He really wanted to know what Bobby said to Sakura, but he would just have to wait.

  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
  


"My cute descendant," Eriol started as the group walked over to the usual picnic spot where they eat lunch, "I noticed that you were mad about something back in out last class. What was it?"

  
  


Sakura blinked in confusion and curiosity. "Hoe....."

  
  


Trying to change the subject, Syaoran replied, "I have a name, you know."

  
  


The half-reincarnation of Clow Reed must have fallen into it because he responded, "But I prefer calling you that, though."

  
  


"Well, I don't. Why can't you call me Li or Syaoran like Sakura, Meiling, Daidouji, and the rest do?" Syaoran argued back.

  
  


"Correction," Meiling corrected as she dropped into the conversation, "I call you Xiao Lang... err... Xiao Lang."

  
  


Syaoran shot his cousin a shut-up-because-you-are-not-helping glare. He then hit his ancestor hardly, but not too hard, on the head.

  
  


"Ouch!"

  
  


"Oh... gomen nasai, my baka ancestor," Syaoran mockingly replied. (a/n- Syaoran-kun is so mean to Eriol-kun........-.-)

  
  


The three girls bursted into fits of giggles.

  
  


Eriol rubbed his head and smirked. "Fine, I'll call you Li....... for now....."

To be continued............. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
  


Hehehe.... good thing Kero-chan ain't here right now `cause my mom just made chocolate chip cookies. They're good!!! Anywho, there's chapter 5 for you!! I hope you liked it even if it was short (again), lame, and full of NO action (again). Oh, and that Syaoran-Eriol fight, I just had to put that in there. Welpz, I g2gz!! Onegai, review. I desperately need them..... even if you reviewed already. PWEAZE??? Toodlez now!!!!

~*~LiL DreameR~*~


	6. Mall Attacks

A/n- Halo! Sherise-chan here! *Pouts* What's with you guys? Does anybody even enjoy reading this lame excuse of a fanfic?? (*Sigh* Obviously not...) Welpz, I went from getting 2 reviews to 1...... I'm pathetic. Anywayz, I'm in the hospital right now...... The Doll Hospital in my little friend's house. I'm babysitting her so she's playing with Kero, who's doing better.

Kero: I'm back! Did you miss me? *Crickets chirping* Sherise-chan, did you know that you have absolutely no readers?

LiL DreameR: Oh, shove it....... and for a matter of fact, I have like 1 reader reading this so... mmm! *Sticks out tongue*

Nicole: It talks!

LiL DreameR: *Sweatdrop* Anywho, shoutoutz! (Waaaa!! Only one!)

****

Vivianne- Arigatou if you really mean it! If it weren't for you, I wouldn't have any reviews for chapter 5! Thx!!!

Disclaimer: Okay, first I get gypped in getting reviews and now I have to do this... this.... this.... crap! You know as much as I do that I don't own CCS.... as much as I would soooooo love to...

For My Love

By: LiL DreameR

Chapter 6: Mall Attacks

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"So who the heck was that yesterday, Eriol-san?" Meiling asked, chomping on her yakitori. (A/n- Mm! Yummy! ^-^)

"I don't exactly know," Eriol responded, cleaning the lenses of his specs with a handkerchief.

"But you're the great Clow Reed-sama!" Tomoyo joked, waving her hands up and down as if she was praising someone. She stopped to let out a hearty laugh and to pop a sushi in her mouth. (a/n- Aww! Now I'm getting hungry. Japanese food is the best!)

"You're wrong, my sweet Tomoyo-chan. Only half of Clow," he stated.

"Yeah, yeah...... Same thing!" she exclaimed while eating another sushi. (a/n- *Drool* ^,^)

Everybody around them started to laugh at the two.

"Getting serious now," Syaoran started, "when will you know who this creep is?" He bit off a piece of suhama while his relative started to think. (a/n- *Gulp* *Grumble* ..........Oh shit...... *Faints from hungriness*)

"When I get to talk with all the guardians, my cu... ano.... Li-san," Eriol answered back, trying to break the habit of calling him that nickname.

All of a sudden, Yamazaki popped out of nowhere, took one of Syaoran's suhama, and shoved into his mouth. "I just love suhama, don't you? Speaking of that scrumptious morsel, people used to make it really big. Almost the size of twenty dadami because the larger the suhama was, the more delicious it was!"

Eriol joined in the lie and said, "They used to make them in large barns as big as a school."

"Honti ni?" Syaoran and Sakura both asked, falling into the conversation.

"Un," Yamazaki continued, "the largest suhama was made in Kyoto. It was about 360 meters in length."

Chiharu then showed up into the scene and snuck up behind her boyfriend. She put her hands into a position indicating she was going to strangle him. Tomoyo was doing the same thing, except to her own boyfriend.

At the same time, Chiharu and Tomoyo started choking their boyfriends and yelling, "Lies! All lies! Sakura-chan, Li-kun, don't listen to them!"

"Hoe!/ Nani!" was all Sakura and Syaoran cried while the two girls were still throttling their poor boyfriends and Meiling laughing and sweatdropping at the crowd attracting people. (a/n- *Wakes up* Wha? Oh yeah! My story! I know, I know. I got that Yamzaki lie from episode 51.)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Outside Seiju High......

"Hey, Sakura-san," Syaoran greeted as he approached the unsuspecting girl.

"Oh! Syaoran-kun! You scared me!" Sakura exclaimed, beaming at him with her usual lovely smile and bright eyes.

"Can I walk you home?" he asked with a glint of hope in his soft, yet strong amber eyes.

Sakura looked down immediately to the ground and kicked a couple of rocks. "Gomen ne, Syaoran-kun. I already promised Bobby-san that he can walk with me." _=Oh phoo.... If I knew Syaoran wanted_ _to walk with me today, I wouldn't have said yes to Bobby. I wonder if he likes me. I sure hope so!= _(a/n- Proof of pure denseness right there! Oopz! Sorry, not trying to make fun of Sakura-chan!)

"Oh, okay. What about tomorrow then?" the reluctant Li-kun mumbled out, a bit of disappointment noticed in his voice. (a/n- Yeah, a "bit" of disappointment. ^^;;)

Sakura's regretting face lit up once more. "Sure! I'll see you tomorrow then!"

"You mean this evening," Syaoran corrected her.

"Hoe? What do you mean?" The Cherry Blossom thought for a second then snapped her fingers. "Oh! Now I remember! The five of us are going to the mall tonight."

"For a second there I thought you forgotten completely. Well, I better get going. And, Sakura, you better watch out for yourself. I don't trust that Smith kid way more than I trust Hiiragizawa," he replied, seriousness shown.

"But, Syaoran-kun, Bobby-kun seems really nice."

"Onegia, for me do it?" the boy pleaded.

"Oh, okay! For you, I'll look out for myself. Ja ne!" 

"Ja, Sakura-san!" Syaoran exclaimed as he ran off 100 mph.

Sakura sighed dreamily and waited near the side of the high school building. _=Oi! Syaoran-kun is so, so caring. Just one of the many reasons why my love for him grows stronger every single day.=_

Unaware to anyone else, a dark figure leaned against the building with his mysterious blue eyes closed tightly. _=The mall, eh? Why wasn't I invited?= _He opened his eyes and formed an evil smirk. _=Who needs a stupid invitation when you could just invite yourself.= _Bobby walked out and greeted the patiently awaiting girl, "Konichiwa, Sakura-chan! Ready to go?"

"Hai! Come on! Let's go!" the genki teen exclaimed as she ran off like a little three-year-old giving her mother a hard time chasing after her. (a/n- One word I can say right now..... Hoe?!)

Five minutes later.......

"So, Sakura, you doing anything tonight?" Bobby casually asked as they strided along the sidewalk.

"Actually, I have something planned with my friends," she replied just as simply.

"Oh," was all he could say. He covered up his menacing smirk with a fake, yet acceptable look of sadness. "I've been meaning to ask, Sakura-chan, but do you have a boyfriend?" he asked as he blocked her way.

She just walked around him and plainly answered, "No." _=I wish I did, though.=_ Her thoughts suddenly drifted off to a certain messy, chocolate haired and deep, amber eyed boy.

"Good. So you want to go out with me on Friday?" He attempted to stop her again but she just did what she did before.

"Actually, I'm...... uhh... sleeping over Meiling-chan's apartment with.... umm.... Tomoyo-chan that night. Gomen." She obviously lied because of (1) she had nothing at all planned for Friday and (2) the stuttering that was shown in her quavering voice. She quickly became uncomfortable talking about dating with Bobby so she changed the subject to, none other than, the weather.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Konbanwa, minnasan!" Meiling shouted from the elevator to the escalators where Syaoran, Tomoyo, and Eriol were waiting.

"Konbanwa, Meiling-chan!" Tomoyo shouted back as she ran over to her raven-haired friend. Syaoran looked around with two very confused eyes.

"Are you looking for my cute half daughter, my cu..... argh.... Li?" The forever messy-haired Syaoran blushed crimson but nodded. "Thought so." 

"You know her, Li-kun, ALWAYS late." Tomoyo whipped out her video camera just in time to catch the boy's redden.

"I heard that, Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura yelled as she approached the group of friends.

Tomoyo nervously turned around, expecting Sakura there with an angry face for saying she's ALWAYS late, but when she fully faced the opposite way she was before, she only saw thin air. Confused, she turned around and then, "BOO!"

"Ahhh!" the purplish-blackish haired girl screamed as she flew back and landed into Eriol's arms. Tomoyo's face went red but stayed in her boyfriend's strong hold.

"Hahaha! Sorry... haha... Tomoyo-chan! Haha! Meiling-chan always does that to me, so I wanted to try it myself! Haha!" She wiped a tear of laughter as she calmed down. "But you should have seen you face!"

"Ehehe.... I guess I deserved that. It was pretty funny........ I think." Tomoyo also spotted Li and Meiling cracking up so she joined in with the festivity. She suddenly stopped when someone behind her started laughing. "Hey! You're my boyfriend! You're not supposed to be laughing!" Tomoyo playfully slapped Eriol on the arm.

"Okay, okay. Enough of that. So what are we doing?" Eriol asked the group.

Meiling gave an evil smirk. "Let's go watch a movie, " she suggested.

"Oh no!" Sakura started as she backed away. "You're not tricking me again!"

"She was just joking, Sakura." Syaoran placed his assuring hand on her shoulder.

"Oh..... hehe... I knew that!" All five teenagers sweatdropped.

The teens wandered around in the mall, stopping where ever the girls pulled the boys in to. The next store the two teen boys were dragged into was DEB, which was located on the second floor. (a/n- DEB probably isn't in Japan, but oh well. And I forgot to put in my stupid disclaimer: I don't own DEB either. That's just wishful thinking! ^.~)

"Hey, Sakura-chan, try this one on! You'll look absolutely kawaii in it!" squealed Tomoyo.

"Tomoyo-chan!" whined Sakura as she came out of the dressing room with one of the dresses on. "I tried on a million dresses already."

"Fine, fine. Just turn around." Sakura did as her friend commanded and turned around. "Pure kawaiiness!" The video-crazy Tomoyo pointed her camcorder at Syaoran next just in time to catch him blushing and staring in awe. "Ohohohohohohoho!!"

Syaoran melted as he watched Sakura twirled in that spaghetti-strapped, pink dress with cherry blossoms at the bottom. Sakura purchased that one dress from DEB and the girls ran out all giggly as the boys slugged behind with all the heavy bags. (a/n- Kidding! Let me rewrite that sentence.) Sakura purchased that one dress from DEB and the five walked out of the store, all carrying bags.

"Did you feel that?" Tomoyo asked, putting the bags she was carrying down. 

"Yeah, I felt that, too." Meiling stared at the three magicians who were concentrating hardly.

Three pairs of eyes flew open and yelled in unison, "I feel an evil aura!" The ground shook more furiously this time.

Meiling spotted the ground cracking under a stroller with an infant in it. Horrified, she quickly darted for the carriage and pushed it away towards safety. Though, the floor gave away under her only and consumed poor Meiling. "Ahhhh!" she screamed as she waited for the impact of hitting the first floor hard....... very hard.

To be continued.......

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/n- Argh!!! This is a really short chapter!! Eight pages only!! Gomen nasai, minna!!! I'm really sleepy and don't forget I'm still babysitting Nicole.... Shhh!! She's sleeping now, though. Welpz, I decided that I want to give this story a 1-3 month break. No one will care since nobody is reviewing.... but that ain't the reason why. I have final exams coming up and also I want to start this new story I have in mind, so plz look out for it!! Onegia, review!! And good night!

~*~LiL DreameR~*~


	7. Meiling Meets the Hospital

July 8, 2002

A/n: I'M BACK!!!!!!!!! DID YA MISS ME?!?!?!

Kero: Nope!

LiL DreameR: That's cause you live with me, you plush toy!!

Kero: :O

LiL DreameR: Hehehe... Anywho.. guess what!!!!!! It my birthday!!!!! (8th of July) BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! 

Kero: Yes, I would like to report a crazy girl who needs help right away. Thank you! *Snickers* 

Feds: Come here, little girl. We're not going to hurt you.

Kero: Don't worry, Sherise-chan, the ppl in the white suits are here to help your crazy self!! *Snickers* 

LiL DreameR: HEY!! TAKE YOUR HANDS OFF ME!!! KERO-CHAN!!!!!!!!!!! TAKE THAT!! *Beats up feds with karate* That takes care of them. I have explaining to do... but I'll let Kero-chan do the typing for me.

Kero: WHAT?!?!?!

LiL DreameR: Do that and I won't give you your punishment... no food for a week!

Kero: *Gulp* Fine! *Reads paper* As you all know, FF.net did not allow uploading for about two weeks. So Sherise typed out as much chapters as she can for "For My Love" and "Just Sakura". So plz forgive her for the delays. 

LiL DreameR: GOMEN NASAI, MINNA!!! And now for the shoutouts:

MysticalNymph: Hehehe... Sorry for uploading so slow!! With FF.net having problems and my three month vacation from the story it took me forever!! WAA!!! Sorry for makin you wait!! Domo arigatou for the review tho!!

Diana@Lineelu2001: Lol! Bobby maybe an asshole right now, but he **might** turn good. *Crosses finger* Only I know!! ...And Kero-chan... Anywayz, thanks for the review and saying that this is a great story!! 

LiL DreameR: *Giggles*

Kero: What's with you?

LiL DreameR: *Giggles* You know!!!

Kero: ¬.¬....

LiL DreameR: Don't give me that look!! Anywayz, Guess what I got as a birthday present from my parents!! CCS: The Movie 1!!!!!!! I watched like a million times already... and guess what I'm gonna watch it again after I finish typing!!! It was sooo kawaii!!! *Giggles* I was a DVD so it had both CCS: The Movie 1, the kawaii original anime, AND Cardcaptors: The Movie, the fake baka dub. I watched it both and of course, CCS, the Japanese, is so so so so so much kawaii..er!!!

Disclaimer: *Mutters* Baka Nelvana... screw you, assholes!!!!!! 

Kero: ¬.¬' Ehehehe... 

LiL DreameR: Humph!! CCS BELONGS TO CLAMP!!!!!!! AND NO STUPID... umm... NELVANA WON'T RUIN IT!!!!!! 

Kero: So without further ado, here's chapter seven!!

For My Love

By: LiL DreameR

Chapter Seven: Meiling Meets the Hospital

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Meiling-chan!" yelled the group of frightened friends.

The unconcious girl didn't reply.

"Sakura-chan!" screamed Tomoyo. "Help!!"

"What the hell?!" Syaoran exclaimed as the ground below him, Eriol, and Tomoyo started to give away.

"Oh key which holds the power of the stars, reveal thy true form under thy contact! I, Sakura, command you! RELEASE!" the Card Mistress chanted. 

"Ahh!!" screamed Tomoyo as the floor fell.

"Hoe!! Float!" 

"Umph! Thanks, Sakura-chan."

"Tomoyo-chan! Syaoran-kun! Eriol-kun! Daijoubu?" Sakura asked as she ran over to the three who fell flat on their butts after the Float caught them, except Tomoyo. [Daijoubu?: Are you okay?]

"Itai!"exclaimed Eriol and Syaoran, rubbing their tushes. [Itai!: Ouch!] 

Tomoyo giggled at the two and faced Sakura, "Un." [Un: Yeah]

Sakura sighed. "Yokatta..." [Yokatta: That's a relief] 

"Sakura-san!" called Eriol. "People are noticing your magic! Hayaku!" [Hayaku: Hurry]

"Hoe?! Sleep!" As the Sleep flew around the mall, bodies fell to the ground, sleeping peacefully.

"Sakura, did you notice everyone's but your ground is collapsing?" Syaoran asked her as he walked near the edge.

Sakura joined him and looked at him sorrowfully. She cupped his face in her hands and looked deeply in his amber eyes. "Hai, Syaoran-kun. And I'm really sorry about Meiling-chan. But she's a strong girl; she'll be fine..." Sakura took down a huge gulp. "...I hope." [Hai: Yes]

"Well," gulped Syaoran as he blushed furiously, "I have a feeling that... whatever.. or whoever is causing this trouble refuses to harm you."

"Exactly," hissed a menacing voice. "Who would want to harm someone so beautiful..." In the shadows, the baka.. err... liked his lips. [Baka: Idiot]

Sakura immediately recognized that snarling voice and cried, "You again?! What the hell do you want from us?! Leave us alone!"

"Tsk, tsk, my dear. You are too sweet to be using such a word." Sakura rolled her eyes. "But isn't it quite obvious? It's you, my lovely Cherry Blossom, that I want. Oh, and the cards."

"Sakura will never give the cards to scum like you! Let alone herself!" yelled Eriol, defending his half-daughter.

Without even looking at him, he flung Eriol into the railings. "Stay out of this, brother. It is your ... nevermind. Besides, I have almost half the deck," the voice sneered.

"Eriol-kun!" screamed a fearful for her boyfriend Tomoyo. 

"I'm fine, my sweet Tomoyo-chan. But look after Sakura and Li," Eriol said weakly.

"Sakura.." Syaoran whispered.

"Hoe?"

"Go..."

"Trying to sneak secrets to MY Sakura, eh Li? You want your little cousin here to die?!" yelled the enemy.

"Leave Meiling alone!" Syaoran yelled back, trying to look for the foe.

"Then hand over the Cherry Blossom!!!!!" demanded the crazy sorceror.

Syaoran took a glimpse at the frightened Sakura. "Never!" Syaoran fiercefully yelled.

"Then suffer the consequences." Bobby (A/n- Everyone knows who the baka is already, right?) vanished from his hiding spot and appeared near Meiling who was out cold. He raised both his hands and aimed them at the karate girl, sparks flying about.

"Meiling-chan!!!!!" shrieked Sakura and Tomoyo.

"Sakura..." whispered the tired Eriol. "... Shield."

"Hai!" Sakura shuffled through the half-deck of cards. "Hoe! I can't find Shield!"

"Looking for this?"Bobby snickered, holding up the missing Sakura Card.

"Hoe..." _=Sakura, don't let this baka think you're a weakling!= _she scolded herself. She glared at the masked figure. "You think you are so smart, eh?"

"Actually, my darling... yes." The trouble-making idiot raised his hands once again, collecting energy, creating a dark orb. He released it... now heading for the unconscious body of Li Meiling.

"Move!" cried Sakura as she thrusted her staff in the Sakura Card. "Place Meiling in a safe spot!"

Meiling's lifeless form vanished from place and was transported to somewhere out of harms way. "NOW who's the hot shot here?! HUH?!" raged the Card Mistress. Sweatdrops for Syaoran, Tomoyo, and Eriol.

"Dammit..." whispered Bobby. "Very clever.. for a girl." (A/n- Hey! Bigot!)

"Donata desu ka?!" demanded an ever-angry Syaoran. [Donata desu ka?: Who are you?]

"That's for me to know and for you..." He shot arrows at Syaoran, but he gracefully dodged them. _=Shit!=_ "...To find out."

"Baka!" yelled Syaoran. Finally, he transformed his pendant into his trusty sword while Eriol was doing the same with his key. "Look! I'm gettin' really tired of this crap! Hiragiizawa?"

"Hai!" Both guys, at the same time, let out an attack on Bobby. He was crashed right into a store window. (A/n- Kawaii! Both of them working together!) 

"Kuso!" he sweared as he stood up. [Kuso: Damn] 

Syaoran and Eriol set up another attack, but Bobby just stood his ground. _=What the hell, you idiot! Move before those bakas get you!=_ The confused Bobby listened to his inner conscience and vanished into thin air.

__

=Coward...= Syaoran thought as he smirked inwardly.

"Great job, Sakura-chan, Eriol-kun, Li-kun!" Tomoyo cried as she approached the group with...

The three sorcerors/sorceress had sweatdrops rolling down their heads when they saw their amethyst-eyed friend with...

"Mou, Daidouji-san," Syaoran remarked. [Mou: Jeez]

"You know me, Li-kun! I NEVER miss an exciting moment like this," sqealed the video-crazy girl. "And can I ask you a question, Li-kun?"

"Nani desu ka?" [Nani desu ka?: What is it?]

"Onegia? Call me Tomoyo! Everyone does and you should, too!" pleaded Tomoyo. [Onegia: please]

Sakura smiled and butted in. "Under one condition, Tomoyo-chan!"

"Eh? Sakura-chan?"

"You have to call him Syaoran! Eh, Syaoran-kun?!" beamed Sakura.

"A... A... Ano..." Syaoran studdered as he turned crimson since Sakura's face was right in front of him. "Ano... Un.." [Ano: Umm]

"Demo... demo..." complained Tomoyo. [Demo: But]

"Fine then... Daidouji."

"Okay, fine!" Tomoyo gave up as she threw her hands up in defeat. (A/n- Just a little reminder... this is an S+S... not an S+T. I would just like to see Tomoyo and Syaoran get along better, kay?)

"Umm... minna. What about Meiling-san?" Eriol sweatdropped. All four: ¬¬ Syaoran the most since he forgot about his cousin. (A/n- How rude!) [Minna: Everyone]

"Eh? Doko, Sakura-chan?" asked Tomoyo, question marks surrounded her heads as she looked around for her friend. [Doko?: Where is she?]

"Ladies' restroom! I thought that if I put her there, that guy might not... go.. in.. Ehehehe...?" All four: -.-;; "Hoe... Come on, Tomoyo-chan, let's go get her." (A/n- *Sweatdrops* Okay... what is up with me and writing about restrooms? ^-^;;)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Our villain, Bobby, was secretly hiding in one of the stores, carefully hiding his aura. He watched as "his" Cherry Blossom call back the Sleep Card while syaoran carried his unconscious cousin. _=You will be mine, Sakura. Just wait,=_ thought the baka... err... Bobby. All of a sudden his smirk of satisfaction turned into a frown disappointment. _=What is this... this feeling... I'm... I'm having? Am I supposed to feel... uhhh... bad because this worthless girl got... seriously injured........ by me?............... Oh shake it off! One down and three to go untill I get my Sakura and my revenge.= _Bobby laughed menacingly as he vanished once more.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Nurse!" called Syaoran, barginginto the hospital with Meiling in his hands and the three others close behind.

The nurse sittingboredly at the desktook one glance at Syaoran and Meiling and cried, "Oh my! Doctor!'

At once, a middle-aged doctor came rushing through some doors. He looked at Meiling and placed her on a stretcher. A few more nurses came running in to the scene to aid the lone doctor. After a few seconds, the lifeless body of Meiling was hooked up and rolled away to the emergency room. The doctors and nurses left the four shocked teens without uttering a word to them.

An hour passed and Meiling was still in the ER. By now, Yukito and Nakuru were with the four. Kero hidden nicely in Tomoyo's hair while Suppi was probanly suffocating in Nakuru's makeup bag.

A few more minutes past and finally a male doctor came up to the "patiently waiting" group with a chart in his hands. "Konbanwa, minna. I am Doctor Kikoto and I am terribly sorry for keeping you all waiting." He walked up to the very impatient Syaoran and explained, "Your girlfriend is just fine. She just needs some rest." [Konbanwa: Good evening]

That "girlfriend" statement made Sakura fill up with jealousy in milliseconds, even though she knew her Syaoran loved Meiling as a cousin only.

Syaoran flushed in embarrassment and quickly corrected him. "Oh! She not my girlfriend! She's my cousin!"

"Oh, I'm so sorry! It's just that you two look very kawaii together," the doctor replied. (A/n- Baka doctor.) [Kawaii: Cute]

__

=Hey! That's my word! And it only applies to Sakura and Li.. uh.. Syaoran-san!= thought Tomoyo as her mouth went of to the side.

Sakura became even more pissed. "Look ,doctor, just let us see Meiling-chan," the raged teen snapped.

"Please be patient, Miss. Let me get some information." The very annoying doctor turned to Syaoran. "Name?"

"Li Syaoran."

"I mean your cousin's name."

Syaoran blushed once more and answered, "Oh gomen nasai. Li Meiling." [Gomen nasai: I'm sorry]

"And how did she get injured?" he asked.

"She fell from the second floor in the mall."

Doctor Kikoto gave him a strange look but wrote it down on the chart. He asked the boy a few more questions. "Arigatou, Li-kun. You may see Li-san now." [Arigatou- Thank you]

"Thank you. Come on, Sakura." Syaoran indicated Sakura to come and see Meiling with him, but the doctor blocked our Card Mistress's way.

"Family only. you'll get your turn later," he told her coldly, adding a glare.

"Whatever," Sakura said simply, sending the glare right back to him.

Five minutes later, Syaoran came back out of the room.

Sakura stopped her impatient pacing and ran up to her crush with worried eyes. "How is she?"

"Ask her yourself, Sakura. You can see her now," Syaoran responded gently.

"Hai! Minna, we could go see Meiling-chan now!" the once again genki girl announced. [Genki: Cheerful]

The eight, including the plush toys entered Room104. (A/n- Kero: Hey!)

"Hello, Meiling-chan. How are you feeling?" Sakura softly asked.

"I'm feeling... fine... except for this tiny headache I have," Meiling answered weakly, yet strongly.

"Wow... You must have had a pretty bad fall, Meiling-chan," Tomoyo whispered in a low voice.

"Yep," she said in a cover up cheerful way.

Eriol decided something and asked the doctor to leave the room. He at first hesitated and rolled hs eyes but seconds later he left. The half-reincarnation of Clow Reed then turned to Yukito and asked, "May we see Yue?"

"Yue?" Before he knew it, Yukito was in a deep sleep and replaced with Sakura's moon guardian, Yue.

"Nakuru?" Eriol asked.

"Right away, master!" Nakuru replied genkily and seconds later was replaced with Eriol's moon guardian, Ruby Moon.

Kero and Suppi were out of their hiding spots and and both on Tomoyo's shoulders.

"If you don't mind, Meiling-san, the guardians and I have discussed the past incidents and came up with a conclusion. If you want, though, we can tell everyone and yourself when you're better. Which would you like?" asked Eriol.

"Oh no, Eriol-san! I wanna hear this now! Go! Go!" exclaimed the eager injured girl.

"As you wish." Eriol began his trip to the past. "In Clow Reed's time..."

To be continued...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hehehe.... was that a good cliffy? I thought so. Anywayz, I don't have much to say right now since I'm tired. It's midnight and I wanna go to sleep. So forgive me if there are any errors in the chapter. Oh, and I'm sorry if there wasn't enough S+S in this chapter... But plz review... Tomorrow, I'm going to do another chapter for "Just Sakura". R+R onegia!! Oyasumi gozaimasu!!!!! [Oyasumi gozaimasu: Good night] ZzZzZzZzZzZzZ...

~*~LiL DreameR~*~


	8. Eriol's Blast To The Past

A/n: Kumusta! So sorry for keeping you waiting!! It's been what? About two months? O.o I'm a bad author! Waaaaaa!!!!

Kero: Waaaaaa!!! School starting!! No!!! That means no one's going to feed me while Sherise-chan's at school!! Waaaa!!!!

LiL DreameR: Don't remind me! Please! I don't wanna go back to school! Too many changes happened!! I hate changes!

Keroberos: Boo!

LiL DreameR: Hhhhoooooeeee!!!!.............. See what I mean! *Sniff* Well, at least I still have my stories to update...

Kero: But you won't be able to update them that much....

LiL DreameR: Oh, shut up! *Sniff* So... I got three reviews but with one reviewer... I'm not complaining...

Kawaii Girl: Thank you for reading my fic and liking it! And please don't kill Bobby or Touya! They are important characters! Well, not really Touya. Go ahead kill him! Lol! Hope you're reading this!

LiL DreameR: Heh... Short chapter ahead with a series of flashback! Spoilers for Movie 1!!! And to tell ya'll, Eriol is narrating on the flashback. (And there is not gonna be any quotation marks when he speaks, k?) A little weird story about Clow's death... Get a Kleenex! Cause was it really just a natural death??.. Or was it murder?... Muahahahahaha!!!!!!

Disclaimer: Me? Own CCS? Aww... shucks, thanks!..... Not.

For My Love

By: LiL DreameR

Chapter Eight: Eriol's Blast to the Past

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"If you don't mind, Meiling-san, the guardians and I have discussed the past incidents and came up with a conclusion. If you want, though, we can tell everyone and yourself when you're better. Which would you like?" asked Eriol.

"Oh no, Eriol-san! I wanna here this _now_! Go Go!" exclaimed the eager injured girl.

"As you wish," Eriol started his trip to the past, "In Clow Reed's time, the Clow Cards were made..."

"No shit, Sherlock," Syaoran mocked form leaning on the bed post, with a smirk on his face.

Eriol shot his 'dear descendant' a glare for interrupting him. "Ahem... As I was saying. Nobody really new this but Clow Reed was married. He..."

Everyone gasped, except the guardians and Eriol. "Will you guys stop interrupting me?!" he fumed, obviously very annoyed. Tomoyo giggled and gave him a kiss. "Umm... Anyway, Clow was married to..."

"Who was he married to?" asked an over-eager Meiling.

__

=Calm down, Eriol. Calm down.= He told himself. He breathed in and answered, "I was getting there... He married Madoushi, his first lo..."

Sakura gasped. "Madoushi? The sorceress woman who tried to kill me? She..."

"WILL EVERYONE SHUT UP FOR A SECOND???!!!!" Everyone blinked with shocked faces. Even Eriol was stunned that he did that himself. "Please?" All sweatdropped and nodded.

"Thank you. And yes, Sakura-chan, Madoushi. The one who tried to take all of you. Which I'm very surprised at. So, Clow and Madoushi had a child. A baby girl...named..." Eriol looked at Sakura. "... Ying Fa." 

Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo, and Meiling gasped at this piece of information but kept quiet after that.

"Yup, Ying Fa. Sakura-san's Chinese name. And to tell all of you again, The guardians and I discussed this. I myself had no idea about Madoushi and Ying Fa. Kero-chan and Yue told me this because it seems that my other half, Fujitaka, has this piece of information with him. Nadeshiko, Sakura your mother, was Madoushi's reincarnation. And since you're Madoushi's child's reincarnation, Sakura-san, it surprised me that she attacked you in Hong Kong," Eriol explained.

Sakura stood there paralyzed. She had no idea that she was reincarnated from someone. Syaoran looked at Sakura's stricken face. He walked over to comfort her. (A/n: Doesn't really follow the plot to the first movie... but this is a fanfic. Confused? Madoushi=Nadeshiko; Ying Fa=Sakura)

"I know it shocks everyone.. It shocked me too," Eriol stated. "But there is another thing I did remember from Clow's past... Clow had a younger brother... Shen... Shen Reed."

~*~Flashback~*~

It was when Clow had finished making all the Clow Cards. He was known very well for that.. His brother, Shen was obviously very jealous of his big brother, the all-star magician who was top in everything. But Shen... He was the underdog. 

"Stupid Clow, always gotta be number one in everything!" Shen mumbled as he carried water from a nearby pump. Why didn't he just use magic? Well... He was too a dumbass! (A/n: Lol!) "He takes all the glory away from me when I have it!"

Clow was walking by with Madoushi, they were hand in hand... But not yet married. "Need help, little brother?" he asked kindly.

"You don't need to show off in front of _her_, Clow. I'll get one of my guardians to get it for me." Shen stared disgustingly at the two linked hands. _He_ was in love with Madoushi first.. or so he thought. But no, Clow took her away too. Shen whistled loudly. "Gumbonean! Come here at once!"

Immediately, a red-looking lion with triangle blood-red eyes, long pointed ears, a tiny brown nose, and a stubby red tail appeared next to his master. He bowed then asked, "What can I get for you, master?"

Harshly, he replied, "Bring those buckets of water to the house at once!" He smirked as Gumbonean bowed again to him and run off with the buckets in his mouth, the contents spilling about. He flashed a smile at 30-year-old Madoushi. (A/n: No clue when Clow Reed made the cards... Let's just say around 30!)

Madoushi giggled as she and Clow strode off.

After the two was out of sight, 28- year-old Shen started cursing. "Damn my brother! He even took away _my _Madoushi! Errrr!!" Shen went crazy as he planned something...

~*~Flashback Ends~*~ 

"Damn, he's evil..." Syaoran replied. Sakura slapped his arm lightly.

"No cursing, Syaoran-kun. It's not polite," she said sternly but not too much.

"Okay, Sakura. Sorry..." Syaoran smirked, while blushing because Sakura hand was still on his arm. She realized what he was staring at and pulled it back, also very crimson.

Tomoyo giggled at the kawaii couple, of course with the camcorder. She didn't want to miss such an important history lesson. This wasn't the same unimportant crap the baka teachers tell you about in school, this was Clow's past! (A/n: Ahhhhhh!!!! Nooo!!!!) "Anyway, Eriol-kun, ano, how old was Clow when he finished making the Clow Cards?" [Ano: Umm]

"He was about 31. Madoushi was 30 and Shen was 28.... So Shen and Clow were three years apart. But anyway, Clow and Madoushi were very in love. The next year they were wed." He took a glance at Tomoyo, who blushed furiously. "A year after that, they had a child. A baby girl named Ying Fa Reed..."

~*~Flashback~*~

Madoushi was cradling her new-born daughter to sleep on night. "You are always gonna be my love. Itsuka-" Her singing was cut off by a knock on the door. Ying Fa started to whimper. "Shhh..." Madoushi cooed. The baby sniffed and looked lovingly at her mother. (A/n: Hikaru Utada! She my favorite J-pop singer!)

"Come in!" she called, puting little Ying Fa back into her cradle. The door opened revealing Shen.

"Lovely singing, Madoushi," he complimented.

"Oh! Hello, Shen. I wasn't expecting you here!" she said nervously. Clow told her to be careful of his younger brother... He knew that he also loved her.

"What? Are you not happy to see me?" he whispered, coming forward making Madoushi walk backward. It was true she was scared of him... Even if he was two years younger than her.

"Umm... It's just I was trying to put little Ying Fa here to sleep.. Hehe.." Still retracting, she tripped over the baby's cradle. "Oww..." Ying Fa started to cry for her mother got hurt.

Meanwhile, Clow was in his study with Keroberos. The two were studying the Flower Card. All of a sudden, Clow's mind reverted to his wife and child. He heard his little daughter wailing for him. "Yue!" he called.

Yue came flying into the room and took his spot next to Keroberos. "Yes, master?"

"Look after the Flower with Keroberos!" And with that, he sprinted towards the baby room.

When he arrived there, he found his wife on the floor crawling backward, his younger brother walking toward her, and his daughter wailing ever-so loudly. "Shen! What is the meaning to this!!" he raged as he helped Madoushi back to her feet. She had the look that meant she was almost going to cry.

"I was.. Umm.. I... Madoushi and Ying Fa... Uhh..." Shen was tongue-tied.

"Get out!!" roared Clow. _No one_ hurt his family. "I said get out!!" Once Shen left the room, he comforted his wife. "Are you okay, Madoushi? Did he hurt you? Ying Fa?"

"No. We're fine. Thank you, Clow." The two hugged each other and went to check up on the baby.

Clow sighed. "I'm going to have to put Shield on you guys for him to stay away from you two."

In the meantime, Shen was walking down the hall into the night to his own house. He mumbled something awfully low. But it kind of sounded like, "I still have yet to take my revenge."

~*~Flashback Ends~*~

"Revenge?" meeped Sakura. She gulped and asked, "What do you mean _revenge_?"

Eriol smirked his usual creepy grin. "You'll see.."

"Hoe! Eriol-kun, don't do that! Onegia!" Sakura shrieked. She was usually very frightened with Eriol's regular smirks. [Onegia: Please]

Syaoran glowered at him for scaring his Sakura. He stood by her just in case. "Continue, Hiiragizawa," he scowled.

"You sure? Cause you might want to snuggle next to someone for the next part..." He smirked at Sakura and Syaoran, then walked over to Tomoyo in case she needs someone to snuggle into.

Sakura and Syaoran blushed. "Hoe..." Sakura mumbled.. but she nodded.

Eriol continued, "Okay then..."

~*~Flashback~*~

It was about sixteen years since Ying Fa was born... She had grown into a beautiful lady. She didn't looked _that_ much like her mother and father. Ying Fa kept her auburn hair flowingly long. She had lovely emerald eyes that sparkled whenever she was happy, which was most of the time. Everyone wondered where she got her strange features... since neither Clow nor Madoushi had that hair or eyes.

That day, she was practicing her magic with the cards. "Hmmm... How would you stop the Rain Card if it ran away?" she pondered. The Rain was mischievously pouring rain all over the crops... Almost flooding them.

"Try using Watery," answered a voice.

Ying Fa turned around. She faced a boy her age... With amber eyes and chocolate-brown hair. He smiled warmly toward her which made her blush. (A/n: Ahhh! Reincarnations are everywhere in the world!! Ahh!! Hmm... I wonder who I was reincarnated from.... *Ponders* Lol!)

"Umm... Hi," she greeted, happily yet nervously. "My name is Ying Fa. What's yours?" (A/n: Hmm... What to name Syaoran...?)

"Xiao Lang. Nice to meet you." The two shook hands but never let go. Realizing what was happening, Ying Fa and Xiao Lang quickly redrew their hands and turned crimson. (A/n: Boo!!! I'm boring!!)

["Sounds like Sakura and Syaoran here, ne?" Tomoyo giggled after Eriol said that part. 

The couple flushed and walked opposite sides of the room. Tomoyo and Meiling giggled.]

It was love at first sight for the two. Ying Fa soon abandoned her training for a while to hang out with Xiao Lang. Clow of course was fine with that. He never seen his daughter so happy as she was with the young man.

But Shen... he was a different story. He fell out of love with his brother's wife and into love with... His niece. (A/n: How disgusting!) 

He watched Ying Fa over the years and realized his love for his niece. But then _this_ showed up and took her away from him. It seemed that people liked to steal from Shen, eh? But he wasn't going to give up that easily. 

Shen kept a close eye on Ying Fa and Xiao Lang as the two went out for months probably. He _was _going to get the Cherry Blossom this time. All he had to do was get rid of the brother, the little wife, and the boyfriend.

~*~

About three years past by and Xiao Lang's and Ying Fa's love grew stronger and stronger. The two were to wed before Ying Fa's twentieth birthday. And when the two were wed, Clow decided that his daughter should convert the Clow Cards into her own Ying Fa Cards.

By this time, Shen had decided that his time to come would be very soon. He would have his Ying Fa and the cards for his own...

Come the day of the wedding, and Ying Fa was excitedly getting ready by herself. "Hmm... I wonder where Mother is..." she wondered as she fitted her veil on. Madoushi was supposed to help her daughter get ready for her big day... But she was 15 minutes late!

A knock came on the door. _=There's Mother now!=_ she thought. Yes, she thought. "Come in!" she yelled happily.

But instead of Madoushi's motherly figure coming into the room, it was a man. "Uncle Shen!" Ying Fa said surprisedly. "What are you doing here?" 

"Come with me, Ying Fa. We could live in peace together!" he exclaimed as he held out his hand.

"What are you talking about, Uncle Shen?" she asked worriedly.

Shen presented to her a ring. "You are going to marry me," he simply stated.

Ying Fa looked weirdly at him. "That is just plain disgusting!!! An I'm getting married today!!!" she shrieked.

"Not anymore..." Shen summoned something and a body, apparently dead, appeared in front of Ying Fa. 

She gasped with tears in her eyes as she ran to Xiao Lang's lifeless body. "How could you?" she choked out. 

"He was in the way of our happiness. So I had to discard him," he simply answered, smirking ever-so evilly.

"How dare you!!" she cried. "I love him! How could you kill someone I love!! Mother!!!" 

"Na-ah." Shen brought forward another motionless body. This one of a woman's

"M-mo-m-mother?" Ying Fa stood there paralyzed. She hugged the dead bodies of her loved ones. "You are not of my family," she whispered.

A figure came running into the room. "Ying Fa!!!" he yelled. Clow stopped as he saw his daughter crying hysterically for her father to come, hoping he was not dead too. He also spotted his wife and his future son-in-law dead on the ground.

"Shen!! What are you doing?!!!!!!" he roared.

"Ahh.. Clow. The one I was forgetting. I wanted this fight to be good. You took everything away from me, my fame, my glory. Now it is my turn. I took your damned wife's and son-in-law's life away. I take yours soon. Then I take your daughter to be my wife. And don't forget the Clow Cards... Or Shen Cards when I transform them," Shen explained easily.

"Father!!!" screeched Ying Fa as she came running towards him. Clow also was running towards his daughter but stopped and lay on the floor.

Shen had made a huge, black orb and shot it at Clow as he was running. "As you have seen, Clow, I have grown stronger in my abilites."

Clow was on the ground, his eyes still open. "Ying Fa," he croaked, "I love you, Ying Fa..." And with that, he died.

Satisfied, Shen advanced on Clow and kicked him. He saw that he was dead; he smirked. He reverted his attention to Ying Fa.

She was crying on the floor, curled up in a ball. She glared at her uncle and whispered in a deadly tone, "You are not my family... You killed my family, you killed me." She summoned a knife in her hands. She raised them up.

"No!! Ying Fa!! Don't-" bellowed Shen. He didn't want her to die.

"Too late," she responded. "I hate you." And like that, she stabbed her chest and died with her family.

"Nooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!" Shen howled as he fell to his knees.

The Clow Cards all circled around their master, Clow. They glared up at Shen and returned to the Clow Book.

"Come here at once!" Shen demanded.

Instead of flying into Shen's hands, the book flew into a woman's. It was MeiMei.... Madoushi's younger sister. "I thought I loved you..." she replied angrily. And with that, she disappeared with the Clow Book to most likely hide it.

"Nooooooo!!!!" Shen roared again. His plan backfired on him...

~*~Flashback Ends~*~

The four stood paralyzed. Silence....

Out of the blue, "Damn..." Syaoran. 

Sakura seemed very upset with the story. Her past self killed herself? Her past mother, father, and fiancee were all murdered?

"Yes, it surprises everyone," Eriol stated sadly. "Shen killed everyone... Who would have guessed that it was Clow's own brother? And that guy who keeps attacking us, that's Shen's reincarnation."

"Damn," repeated Syaoran.

"Shut up, Xiao Lang," Meiling muttered. Wait! Xiao Lang! "Umm... Was Xiao Lang's.. Err... Xiao Lang's reincarnation, Eriol-san?" 

"Yes... Meaning our very own Sakura and Syaoran were meant to be together," sneered Eriol.

Sakura and Syaoran, on each side, blushed more furiously then ever. They were in love in their past? That means... The two looked at each other. They realized something. Time for a confession!!!

Tomoyo raised her camera and watched the two's shocked faces. "Kawaii!!" she yelped. _=They finally figured it out!!=_

Meiling smirked. "So.. You guys were in love in your past."

Eriol cut in before her... "Don't forget you were reincarnated too, Meiling-san.."

Meiling shot Eriol a look from the bed. "Excuse me?"

Eriol answered, "Do you remember I mentioned the woman MeiMei? She was in love with Shen... She hid the Clow Book..." Tomoyo gasped. Sakura and Syaoran stared at Meiling. The guardians looked at each other. Meiling stood paralyzed.

To be continued...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/n: Wow... Not as short as I expected!!

Hehe... Bet you weren't expecting that, did you? Hehe.. So I hope you guys like chappy 8 even if there was no action in it... Well, except in the flashbacks!! And if you are confused, Eriol and Fujitaka are Clow's reincarnation..

Kero: Duh!!

LiL DreameR: Nadeshiko is Madoushi's reincarnation, Bobby is Shen's, Sakura is Ying Fa's, Syaoran is Xiao Lang's, and Meiling is MeiMei's!! Poor Tomoyo!! She was not reincarnated!

The next chapter I promise will have S+S in it!! Yay!! It's the confessions!!!

Now, kids!! I hope you understood this weeks history lesson. Your homework will be to review!!! If I don't get at least three homeworks back, I won't continue until I get them! It's a warning!! Lol! Ja ne!!!

~*~LiL DreameR~*~


	9. A Confession and Maybe More

A/n: **_MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!!!!_**

Kero: Dah!!

LiL DreameR: Heehee... Lol! Sorry! I love Christmas!!

Kero: Technically... _Today _isn't Christmas.

LiL DreameR: Shhhh!!! You know that and I know that, but the readers don't know that.

Kero: Now they do.

LiL DreameR: Doh! Okay, okay. _Today _is actually December 2, but you guys are reading this on December 25. You know, I just typed the chapter out, then posted it on Christmas. So it is Christmas!! Yeah! **And these are my presents to you guys since I love you all so much!! Yup, yup! This is part one out of three to my Christmas present to my beloved readers!! Hehe.. "For My Love," chapter nine is part one, "TCCSCWNSOD," chapter five is part two, and "Just Sakura," chapter four is part three!! See, I'm very nice for giving ya'll Christmas presents!! ^____^ **Now shoutoutz! Thank you to all!! And Merry Christmas!

NickeyWhite2: Lol! I have no clue how I made that happen! It just popped into my head! It's possible though! Kinda gross... but possible. Thank you so much! Chapter nine! MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!

Diana@Lineelu2001: Arigatou for the info on Nakuru-chan! Even.. if.. I already knew that. Lol. What? Did I make Ruby Moon genki? Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to! Thanks for the consideration though! I really appreciate it! Argh.. I know. Tomoyo-chan has no reincarnation. ;_; Tomoyo is my 3rd fav character too! Domo! Domo! Arigatou! MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!

Luvya: Arigatou goazaimasu! I will e-mail you every chapter for "FML," kay? Is my story on you favorite stories list?? Wai!! Thank you! MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!

DoggiePerson (K9 Lover Lexa): Lexa-chan!! Hello!! I haven't talked to you in awhile. ;_; And yes, I found out that my baka cousin hacked into my aim account. OMG! I'm gonna kill him! Ack! Wasakashio! (Sp?) I am embarrassed! Thank you for correcting my mistake! Chapter nine! Thank you for reading all my stories! ('Cept "JS" ;_;) I dun wanna bite you. Lol MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!

(danny_lover_4ever@hotmail.com): Hehehehee... Lol! Thanks for the review! And I hope Danny_lover-chan is reading chapter nine! (Hu Danny? Lol. Nvrmnd) MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!

Meilin Son : Yes, poor Meiling! No one to help her. Lol! Yes, I will keep writing! Thank you!!!! MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!

amethyst-blossom: Ack!! It's cool? Honto? Wow.. Thank you!!!! And I try to update as soon as possible! These little writer's block come into my head, and there is nothing I can do!! ;_; THX!!! MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!

LiL DreameR: Arigatou!!! *Bowz and huggles to everyone* Thank you, guys! Well, I hope you enjoy chapter nine! So what else? Never mind, I'll tell you guys later. Heh.. Just to tell you, this is not a Christmas based chapter. Sorry!! I tried but it didn't work out! Maybe next time.

Kero: Enjoy!

LiL DreameR: I love Christmas!!!

Disclaimer: *In and out* ((Happy mood!)) Do I own CCS? Hmmm.... No. So please don't sue the broke girl, kay? Be considerate. It's Christmas! Mer....!!

Kero: One more Merry Christmas and I will go crazy!!

LiL DreameR: Mou, Kero-chan!! Maybe I should paint you green and call you The Grinch.

Kero: *Meep* Merry Christmas!!

For My Love

By: LiL DreameR

Chapter Nine: A Confession and Maybe More

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It has been few.. and I mean few months since Eriol revealed his story full of reincarnations. It was around the end of March when he told his tale, and it's now seven months later. Sakura and Syaoran have some how become a bit distant, blushing crazier than ever. How could they be avoiding each other for so long when they already know that they both love each other? 

Shen's reincarnation had not caused any mischief over the time period. And Meiling was released out of the hospital over the months. Nobody could get rid of Li Meiling that easily. Bobby had learned that she wasn't as weak as she looked.. Hell no! So he had to strategize a new, more effective plan on someone innocent, closer to his Cherry Blossom. Maybe.. her loving father? Her powerless brother? ....... Or maybe even better. Her cherished best friend.... 

(A/n: Da-ha!! I'm evil!! And I'm a spoiler!! Crap..)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Mou, Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura yelled as Tomoyo threw a bunch of sakura petals up into the air. Sakura ducked under the bare tree when the petals came crashing down. It was no good hiding under the cherry tree.. -.-;; [Mou: Geez]

"You got to admit, though, Sakura-chan. It is very beautiful how the blossoms float angelically back to the ground," Tomoyo stated, looking up to the sky where the rest of the cherry blossoms took their time traveling back to the grass. Her eyes were shining stars with a wide open grin. Hands crossed over her chest, looking dazed as ever.

Sakura sweatdropped at Tomoyo's actions. "Tomoyo-chan." She shook her head and decided to see the floating cherry blossoms. Sakura quickly came into a trance as she stared. "Keiri!" She took the same stance as her best friend and the two gaped together. [Keiri: Pretty]

It must have been an awkward sight, two girls in the middle of the street, gawking stupidly, but looking pretty as ever at the sky. It was for Touya. He raised his eyebrows at his imouto and her best friend and sighed. "Girls..." he muttered as he lugged the groceries from Fujitaka's green-blue van to the house. Hehe.. [Imouto: Little Sister]

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Wow! That was kinda weird, Tomoyo-chan!" The girls, both already sixteen, walked into the Kinomoto residence and changed shoes to slippers. "But those cherry petals are really pretty!"

"Just like my Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo exclaimed. She raised her video camera to catch the sparkly look on her face. "Ohoho!"

"Hoe?! Where did that thing come from?" Sakura asked surprised. For some days now, Sakura had noticed that Tomoyo just put her hand on her back and her camcorder just magically appears. It's time for some explanation.

"Okay, Sakura-chan. I'll tell you. Just don't tell Eriol I told you okay?" Sakura nodded. In a whispered voice, Tomoyo explained, "Eriol-kun knows how much I love to film you and he said that he loves to see me happy. So he said that whenever I want my video camera with me, I just put my hand behind my back and say, 'Video onegai.'" [Onegia: Please]

Sakura bit her lip and got her hands ready on her ears. "_Ohohohohohohohohohohohohohohohoho!!!!!!_" 

Sakura nearly fainted when a voice yelled from the kitchen. "Kaijuu! Keep it down! I'm trying to read!" [Kaijuu: Monster]

She came back to her senses... and damn, how _much _she hated being called that. "_Sakura kaijuu ja nai mo!!!_" This time Tomoyo was the one who covered her ears. [Sakura kaijuu ja nai mo!: Sakura is not a monster!] 

"Eep, Tomoyo-chan, I can't tell you here. Onnichan might overhear and I know he will go bizzerk!" [Onnichan: Big Brother]

"Okay, Sakura-chan! It's okay!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

((A/n: Okay, just a little Japanese lesson right now to explain a little things to the ones new to Japanese customs. In Japan, kids start school around April instead of September. And if you live in America like I do, you probably know that one usually starts kindergarten at age 5. If you're not, then your lost. Anyway, Japanese start school one year later.. or they have another grade before K, maybe Pre-K. I don't know, I never went to Pre-K. So the gang are in their sophomore year in high school (second year), but they all turned sixteen. Okay? Good! If I am wrong, please correct me nicely! I just learned this from watching CCS! And I hate being corrected but now I think it is time to accept the fact that being corrected is learning! ^___^ Now on with the story. Sowwy!)) 

"Meiling-chan, need help?" Noako offered as Meiling limped over the fence of Seiju High. 

"No, that's okay, Noako-chan. Besides, the doctor said I should start getting rid of the crutches now," the girl replied. After her incident at the mall, Meiling suffered from back injury and a broken left leg, which really sucks for her since she is a gymnast and also a kung fu fighter. She had ridden herself of the crutches just the day before and is having a hard time adjusting without them.

"Are you sure, sure?" Rika asked worriedly too.

"I thank you guys for being so considerate, but for the last time. I'm okay!" She flashed smiles to the three girls before her, Chiharu, Rika, and Naoko.

Unknown to the four, Syaoran and Eriol were hiding behind the building with a pair of crutches in Syaoran's hand. "She better not fall. I'm going to kill that doctor for telling Meiling that she doesn't need the crutches anymore."

"Oooh. The over-protective cousin!" Eriol exclaimed in a whisper.

Syaoran shot him the infamous/famous death glare at him. "Shut up." Eriol.. well.. smirked of course.

Now unknown to the boys were two girls on the other side of the building, the emerald-eyed one clutching a pair of crutches. "She better not fall. I'm going to kill that doctor for telling Meiling-chan that she doesn't need the crutches anymore." Ever since they met, Sakura really disliked that Doctor Kikoto. And she was determined to catch Meiling if she fell.

Tomoyo smiled. _=She is so nice!!=_

"Meiling-chan!!" the three girls screamed in horror as she started to trip over a rock.

At the speed of light, two blurs from opposite directions met at one point. The two, Sakura and Syaoran, caught the girl just in time. "Umph! Ah.. Thanks guys," Meiling said wearily.

At eye level, the two lovebirds looked at each other. He smirked; she smiled. "Go ahead, Syaoran-kun." Sakura let him pull his crutched under Meiling and they both helped her walk. Meiling smiled inwardly knowing that the two kept looking and smiling at each other.

At the same very moment, Syaoran and Sakura made up their minds. _=I'm gonna tell her/him.=_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Here you go," Sakura said softly as she handed Meiling some hot milk and honey.

"Arigatou, Sakura-chan," Meiling thanked weakly. She accepted the cup and drank a bit. "Oishii!" [Arigatou: Thank you] [Oishii: Tasty, Yummy!]

The girl smiled as the girl in the bed supposedly drifted off to sleep. It felt like days ago when Meiling was bullying her. But now, the two are almost as close as Sakura and Tomoyo. 

From the door, Syaoran watched the two. He's glad his favorite cousin had grown to be friends with his love of his life. And how much she changed! From the bratty girl who always clinged onto him, to a nice young lady who respects him. He smiled as Sakura stood up and walked towards him.

"She's sleeping now," Sakura whispered to him.

"Yeah." He motioned her to the door. "C'mon, let's not wake her up." The two left Meiling's room, then left the Li's apartment.

Meiling opened one eye to peak if anyone was still present. No one.. She smiled and giggled. Their gonna tell each other today.. She just knew it. Meiling rolled to the other side and drifted to sleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Two young teenagers walked along the road. The girl had a scarf around her neck and a light fall coat. The boy wore a nice, big sports jacket, with hands inside pockets. "So.." the girl started, hands clasped in front of her, looking down so she wouldn't have to look at the boy.

"So.." the boy repeated. The two seemed tongue-tied. Unable to say what is supposed to be said.

The road was empty; No cars zoomed past them, no other pedestrians walked along or near the road. The two, still walking and still shy, remained silent. All of the sudden, they looked at each other. "Syo/Sak.. Err.. Go ahead." They spoke at the same time, making them both turn scarlet. They tore away from each other's gaze. 

The teenagers still in the middle of the road had not said a word since they last talked. It was udder silence for 5 minutes. Five uncomfortably, shaky minutes. The girl took her chance and bit the bottom of her pink-lipglossed lips. "Syoaran-kun, I..."

__

BEEP!!!

"Watch where you guys are walking!!!" a guy in a car yelled as he zoomed past the two. The beep startled both of them as they jumped a mile high and landed on the sidewalk. The girl sighed and shut her mouth. Bad timing results to silence... again.

Another good few minutes past, and they were getting uncomfortably with the quietness. The boy raised an eyebrow and, out of the blue, stated, "That was really weird."

The girl giggled. "That sure was."

"So what were you going to tell me?" he asked.

She froze and simply answered, "Oh, nothing."

He frowned but was determined to start up a conversation. This wasn't like the first time he ever met her. They've known each other for six years now, but every time he looked at her, or even thought about her, she always managed to take his breath away. "Okay, then. So.. Umm.. Something to talk about.."

She flashed another breath-taking smile again. "That Shen reincarnation person hasn't shown himself for over seven months. Don't take me wrong. I like him staying out, but it's kind of suspicious."

"I know what you mean. He has to be here still. He can't just walk into everybody's lives, almost kill Meiling, and take off. He's still here, I know it. Plus, I don't think this Shen person would leave without what he wanted to get in the first place. That means you and your Sakura Cards."

"Daijoubi daiyo, Syaoran-kun. I'll take care of myself, and I'll.. have.. you there, too." The teen girl blushed and slowed her talking. [Daijoubu daiyo: It'll be alright]

"Of course I'll be there to protect you." The two, _obviously _in love, faced each other and smiled... Very unusual for the boy.

A leaf floated in between the two and it caught the girl's eye. Nearby was a pile of leaves, newly raked together. "C'mon! Syaoran-kun, let's go!" She pulled the teen boy with her as they headed for the huge batch of fresh fallen leaves.

He saw laughter in her emerald orbs so he let her pull him towards the leaves. She jumped into the leaves, making them scatter all over the yard. The boy just stood over her, disapproving with a frown. "Oh, c'mon, and be a kid again, Syoa-kun!"

Before he knew it, the girl took a hold of his arm and pulled him into the leaves with her. "Whoa!" She laughed at his cute expression. It was the 'I'm-pouting-don't-laugh' look. But she kept on laughing. A smile tugged on his lips and a minute later, the two were both laughing. The laughing turned into a leaf fight. They were still in the pile, but they were throwing leaves at each other.

The leaf fight ended abruptly, leaving the girl and the boy staring into each other's eyes, breathing heavily from the fight and still wide grinned from the laughter.

Her hair whipped around her face as the wind picked up the leaves and blew them around the couple. "Sakura," the boy called.

"Hmm?"

"I.."

"Young whippersnappers!" an old raspy voice called from the house the leaves' tree belonged to. "I just raked those a few minutes ago!!"

"C'mon, let's get out of here!" the boy yelled to the girl while he grabbed her arm and helped her up.

"Sorry!" she yelled to the old man as he dragged her away. 

The two out of breath stopped at the bridge. He held her hand and led her up to the middle of the passage. They looked over and watched the water run smoothly over the rocks. "Sakura... I.."

She blinked innocently and waited for what he had to say. "I.. I.." He squeezed his hands nervously as he tried in vain to spill out those words. "I've just been to afraid to say it, even after Hiiragizawa's story. But... I.. I.. I love you, Sakura." He shut his eyes and waited for her response.

The girl stood still for a moment and smiled. She wrapped her arms around his neck and whispered gently in his ear, "I love you, too, Syaoran-kun. I've also been afraid of rejection." He sighed in relief and slowly enfolded his strong arms around her tiny waist. The happy couple hugged for some time.

They separated and amber met emerald once more. They nuzzled noses and inched forward for a sweet kiss. Just a few more centimeters and.... 

__

Kaboom!!!!!!!!

Something like an explosion was heard from a few feet away. The girl and boy diverted their gaze to see what just happened. 

To be continued...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/n: Sorry for the cliffhanger!!! But I thought it was a good one.. Hehe.. *Glares from readers* Okay, well... But still!! They got to confess.. but the 'Kaboom' didn't let S+S kiss. BOO!!! But wasn't that just a sweet chapter? I thought so. A lot of fluff.. If it isn't, well, I tried!

Kero: Yeah, anyway, I hope you enjoyed Sherise-chan and my Christmas gift to you!! Now please proceed to the second part of the gift! Chapter five to "'TCCSCWNSOD!"

LiL DreameR: Yep, and oh yeah! Like I said last chapter or so, if you want me to e-mail you when I post a new chapter, please leave your e-mail address in your review! Also, please tell me to e-mail you 'cause I get confused when you just give me your e-mail.. Heh.. @.@ Bye-bye!! Thank you! See at "TCCSCWNSOD!!"

**__**

Merry Christmas!!

And God bless all of you!!

The Presence of Christmas

"Christmas is not just a season,  
Christmas is not just a day,  
Christmas is more than a reason  
For parties, presents and play.

Christmas is truly the essence  
Of joy that the Savior brings;  
Christmas is surely the presence  
Of Jesus, the Kings of Kings!"

-William Arthur Ward

~*~LiL DreameR~*~


	10. The Battle of No Mercy

A/n: Ahh... Gomen nasai! My usual apologies for updating so late... *Bows and sighs* I kinda lost a tad bit of interest in this story... NO! I like this story and I _will _continue to make my readers happy! ^-^

Kero: Either that, or you aren't getting much inspiration... You dropped from nine reviews to four.

LiL DreameR: Iie, Kero-chan! At least I get reviews! *Sticks out tongue*

Kero: Mah... Anyways, _HAPPY FIRST ANNIVERSARY, SHERISE!!!_

LiL DreameR: *Blushes* Th... Thank you, Kero-chan. Ye... Yes, it is my first anniversary on FF.net today, Saturday, March 8, 2003.

Kero: Sherise-chan is gonna buy cakiiiiiiiiiiiie!!!! *Singy-song voice*

LiL DreameR: Ehehehehehe.... I would like to give a huge thank you to everybody who read my stories!!! Without you guys, I don't think I would have much inspiration. *Emotional tear*

Kero: *Gags and laughs*

LiL DreameR: *Anime vein, Grabs Kero-chan and shakes him roughly* Oh be quiet, Kero-chan! This is a very emotional thing for me! Ehhh... *Blinks at readers* Ehehehehehe... Announcements! Ahem!! On December 29, 2002, my story, "TCCSCWNSOD" was deleted from FF.net. *Sigh* I broke the rule of no lists or something... Yeah, and the FF.net bot took it down from my account... *Sniff* I almost reached 50 reviews!

Neh, not to worry though! I will post it up on my favorite CCS site!! If you are a reader of "TCCSWNSOD," please check out . Ruka-chan is the webmistress and it's a superb sitey!! I'll be posting my fic there if it gets accepted. If not, I'll try someplace else.

Kero: *Dizzy eyes* @.@ Also, Sherise-chan is gonna post her fanart of CCS there, too! It's pretty good if you ask me.

LiL DreameR: Arigatou, Kero-chan. Shoutouts!!:

NickyWhite2: Thankies!! I tried for that chapter to be romance!! Merry Christmas to you, too! (Kero: Ahem.. It's March.) Oh, yeah... ^^;; 

macve: Gomen ne for the cliffy! I'm very glad you liked it!! Chapter ten up! Thank you!!

sapphire-mist: *Meep* Ehehe... Sorry they didn't kiss..? Lol.. and it does suck.. It sucks dick. Lol! Domo arigatou and I'm pleased to know you think my story is kawaii!! *Sigh*.... Shiawase...

ClowCardGirl: Arigatou gozaimasu!!! Chapter ten up for you! No more waiting!! ^-^ Cutest story ever?!?! *Turns tomato red* Of course not!!!! 

LiL DreameR: Domo, domo arigatou!! Please read on and review!! *Squeal* I can't believe it! One year!

Disclaimer: Hoe?! I'm on chapter ten already?!

Kero: What do you mean already... You have been on FF.net for one year and you are _only_ on chapter ten!!

LiL DreameR: Okay, okay, I know I ain't the fastest author on FanFiction.net, but I am faster than others!! *Glares at slow, but great authors* Anyway, I absolutely do not own CCS (Why do they make me say this? It's my anniversary!). I pretend to, but don't. *Shows scary photo of Sherise looking like Mokona-Apapa (ÓCLAMP Costume and Card Designer)* Okie, you really didn't need to know (or imagine) that... Heehee.. Movin' right along now.

For My Love

By: LiL DreameR

Chapter Ten: The Battle of No Mercy

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

__

Kaboom!!!

Something like an explosion was heard from a few feet away. The girl and boy diverted their gaze to see what just happened. 

"What the hell was that?!" Syaoran roared still holding Sakura, who was clutching his jacket in fear. Raw pieces of material came flying towards the two milliseconds after from the sudden blast. Syaoran formed a protective shield around the frightened girl as the pieces came crashing down.

Sakura gasped in horror as she spotted an enormous rock come flying towards Syaoran through an opening. It was sure to break his back if hit, or even kill him! With all her strength, Sakura grasped a hold on the back of his jacket and pulled them both to the ground, rolling away from the dangerous spot where the rock created a smoking hole just seconds after.

They both were on the hard pavement, Syaoran on top of Sakura. ~.^ He covered her body as dirt clods showered the area. They blushed, realizing their position, but it soon left when they remembered the situation. Syaoran offered his hand to help her up. 

"Sakura! The passer-bys!" he yelled as people stopped to check out what all the strange commotion was about. 

"Un! Oh, key which holds the power of the stars, reveal thy true form by thy contact. I, Sakura, command you," the Card Mistress chanted. "Release!!" The Star Staff grew to normal height, and Sakura performed her trademark twirl. (A/n: I love that twirl! I tried it once, I couldn't get it passed my back... -.-;;) "SLEEP!" [Un: Yeah]

A tiny blue fairy fluttered around, twinkling dust all around the pedestrians. Some yawned, others rubbed their eyes. But in the end they all dropped to the ground and fell fast asleep. 

"This can't be any ordinary explosion," Sakura whispered, staying close to Syaoran as the explosions came closer and closer by the second. Closing her eyes, she placed her fist on top of her heart and concentrated hard on what was needed to be sensed. Her orbs flashed opened with alarm swimming in her emeralds. "Kono ki hi!!" Sakura yelled as Syaoran unhooked his pendant and transformed it into his broad, trusty sword. [Kono ki hi!: This aura!]

"I sense it, too. He's coming from there," Syaoran directed, pointing his sword in a certain direction. He knew it was the reincarnation of Shen, back and ready to cause more disturbances.

The certain black aura disappeared as he said that. "Hoe?? Where'd it go?" Sakura quizzically looked back and forth, back and forth, for she could not find the scoundrel or his intimidating aura.

Sakura yelped loudly and jumped a mile high as something slapped her ass. She back-faced Syaoran so that thing wouldn't touch her again. "Syaoran, something slapped me..." Sakura disgustingly spat.

A man their height, maybe taller, appeared before the two. His hat and hair covered most of his face... but the black robe stood out the most. In his hands was a black card and a long staff with an eerie dark moon at the top. Without lifting his head, the person whispered in a seductive manner, "Nice ass."

Sakura shrieked in horror and screeched at the top of her lungs, _"HENTAI!!!" _as the pointed her index finger at him accusingly. [Hentai: Pervert] 

He chuckled while he strided casually towards her. Syaoran dangerously positioned his sword in front of him, guarding Sakura from this disturbed man. "Innocent Cherry Blossom," he smirked. "What are you doing with this piece of shit still?"

Syaoran icily glared at the intruder. Sakura shut her eyes while digging for a card. "SWORD!" she summoned as she held her sword up defiantly, standing proud next to Syaoran. 

Bobby smirked, still refusing to reveal himself to the two, and mocked, "Hmm... I see you have gained much strength and courage, my Ying Fa."

"You're Ying Fa..." Syaoran hissed disgustedly. 

"Yes, my Ying Fa," he answered nonchalantly, as if he owned her like a toy. "I see your reincarnations found its way to each other... Just like Fate said. How..." Bobby pondered for a right word, "... Sickening."

The two glared their eyes at the obnoxious villain, saying nothing.

"Don't worry, Ying Fa, I'll get rid of the annoying _Little _Wolf," Bobby snarled with amusement. "And yes, looky here, Fate. See what I have in my hand?" He waved the black card up in the air, facing the cloudless sky.

Sakura gasped and recognized who the card was. Her Sakura Card, Shield.... Except it wasn't a Sakura Card anymore... 

"You said that the Cards would never come to me, Fate... Never. But what's this I have in my hand? A Clow Card! My mistake... A Shen Card," he hissed violently towards the sky.

"Stop acting like the fuckin' maniac you are, you bastard," Syaoran growled in his sword-fighting stance. (A/n: Maybe I should raise the rating up to PG-13, ay?) He was ready to strike at any minute, any movement.

Sakura, still shaken from the sudden change in her Cards, examined the one in Bobby's hand. Yes, it was definitely her Sakura Card. Except she felt the evil aura surrounding it... His black, dark one. Sakura held back tears. Twenty other Cards were like this, she was sure of it. "Give me back my Cards, you stealer!!" she yelling with pure anguish. 

Bobby tore his dark gaze from Syaoran. He laughed hideously once again. "Na-uh-uh, my love. I can't let my glory and fame slip by me again."

Tears splattered as Sakura yelled, "But your only his reincarnation! You can still change yourself if you wanted to. You can still change..." Sakura hated this.

"If I wanted to... Exactly! But I don't want to. I'm stepping in Shen's footsteps!" Something lurched in Bobby's heart; he ignored it and swept the thought away.

Uh-oh! This asshole made Sakura cry! Not a good thing especially when Syaoran is right there. His glare tightened towards him. Nobody gets away with hurting Sakura, nobody. At the speed of light, Syaoran pulled out an ofuda and threw it into the air. "Raitei shourai!' he yelled fiercely as the magic scroll crashed into Syaoran's broad sword. [Raitei shourai: King of Thunder, come forth] 

Lightning burst out of the sword, heading straight and fast for Bobby. He luckily caught Syaoran's actions just in time to activate the Shield Card.

Bobby was shielded from Syaoran's deadly blasts, but Syaoran kept persisting. Concentrating hard, he increased his power, sending a huge bolt hurtling towards Bobby. The blast was so huge, Shield let away and disappeared, leaving Bobby unprotected.

Sakura guarded her eyes from the bright light, trying to guess what was happening. A scream of agony erupted from the fury of lightning. It all died down soon, leaving smoke and smog to cover the target.

Crackling emerged from the smoke, along with the tall figure. "Is that all you've got, Little Wolf? Ha!" Bobby came out of the smoke, unharmed and unscratched. He held hid Moon Staff proudly, showing the swirling lightning trapped inside. "You see, you're power is the moon, as is mine. So there is no possible way you can hurt me. And oh, when you do try to attack me, Little Wolf, your magic just gets absorbed into my staff, so I can just..."

Bobby pointed his magical device and let out lightning on Syaoran. He stood his place, making Sakura horrified. She quickly sped over and pushed him to the ground. They swiftly rolled away, leaving a smoldering hole in the pavement where Syaoran was standing a second ago.

"... Get you back with your own magic."

Sakura was laying on top of Syaoran. Her natural blushing didn't come to her, surprisingly. She was too worried about if Syaoran was okay then to be blushing that she was _on top of him_. "Daijoubu desu ka, Syaoran-kun?" she asked worriedly. [Daijoubu desu ka?: Are you okay?]

"Itai," he mumbled so low Sakura couldn't hear while rubbing the back of his head. Skipping Sakura's concerned eyes, he looked at the waiting Bobby. Syaoran flipped him off with a scowl. (A/n: Sakura couldn't see 'cause her back was facing Bobby.) [Itai: Ouch]

"Ouch, that hurt," he sarcastically commented, pulling off a really fake offended look. He smirked after.

Syaoran double flipped him off while thinking, _=This baka reminds me of Hiragiizawa.= _He faced Sakura and answered her question. "Ahh... Thanks, Sakura. Yeah, I'm okay. How about you?" [Baka: Idiot]

"Yokatta," Sakura sighed in relief as she pulled Syaoran up besides her. "I'm okay, thanks to you." She giggled, forgetting their whole predicament. [Yokatta: That's a relief]

"Ugh... You guys make me sick," Bobby retorted in pure disgust, bringing the two back to their senses. He activated Shield on Sakura, which automatically surrounded her in a see-through black bubble.

She pounded furiously on the bubble. "Get me out of here! Syaoran-kun!" she yelled. 

Syaoran came running towards her and held his sword ready. He striked a blow here and there at the bubble. It wouldn't give in. "Fuck..." he muttered. Then he remembered, "Sakura!" Getting her attention, he held up his sword. 

Sakura smacked herself mentally for being so dumb. She nodded towards him and tightened her hold on the Sword she still possessed. "Ehh...!!!" she yelled as Sakura cut her way through the Shield. The bubble disappeared, setting her free. "Hoe?!" Though free, the Sword turned back into a card and flew towards Bobby. Once the card brushed his fingertips, Sword instantly became black. 

"I'm sorry, my precious Ying Fa, but I think I have to take this away from you. It's way too dangerous for a lady." And with that, Bobby entrapped Sakura in the Shield once again. She flipped him off, surprising both Syaoran and Bobby. "Harsh, my dear, harsh."

In the bubble, Sakura concentrated and thought, _=Why are you doing this, Shield?= _She prayed for an answer.

__

=I'm sorry, my Mistress. We were forced to convert our powers. He is our new master now, as much as we dislike it. _But rules are rules, and we have to follow them, evil master or not...= _Shield's voice sorrowfully disappeared into the wind.

Sakura looked helplessly out of her bubbly prison. She placed her hands on the interior, letting tears fall freely from her scared face. Scared for her Cards, scared for the world, scared for Syaoran.... Scared.

A battle stormed between the two young men. Syaoran blocked every blast that was thrown to him by Bobby with his sword. Bobby threw all kinds of attacks at him, whether they were with magic and non. 

But all Syaoran could do was block, block, block. He had no use with his magic since they would just be used against him. But what Bobby didn't know was that with every throw or attack, something deadly was building inside Syaoran, becoming stronger and stronger... Rage. It was just waiting to be let out.

Bobby laughed menacingly every time he attacked. Catching Syaoran off guard, he readied himself for a spell that would hopefully kill him. (An: Ehehehehe... ^^;;)

Sakura caught Bobby conjuring up power from everything around them for a powerful attack. She gasped and pounded fiercely on the armor. "Syaoran! Syaoran! Watch out!" she yelled at the top of her voice with fear. 

Syaoran took a glance at her and ran towards the entrapped Cherry Blossom. He touched the black shield where her hands were. He wanted to comfort her tears so bad. "Sakura..."

She sobbed and screamed some more, "No, Syaoran! Behind you!" He quickly turned around, just in time to see a fury of lightening racing towards him and Sakura. He pushed her covered self to the ground and threw himself the other way to avoid it. 

The strike was so huge, the ground shook furiously like an earthquake with a clap of thunder piercing the quiet town. Another hole took place of the pavement, this time deeper than before, also leading a lengthy crack to the bridge. 

Syaoran sat up, weak from the blast even though it hadn't hit him. He took a peek at the girl laying on the ground just a few feet from him. The Shield wore away from Bobby's powerful blast, leaving Sakura exposed to the after-charge, just like Syaoran. 

Sakura wasn't moving; Syaoran knew she was unconscious. Scratched and injured, Syaoran calmly stood up. He looked unto Bobby dangerously without any emotions taking place in his eyes. He didn't flinch, he didn't move, he didn't budge. All he did was stare, stare, stare with those emotionless, cold, and freaky amber eyes of his.

He smirked, even though there was nothing to smirk about, and wiped his mouth, along with his pains. He walked forward with dignify and calmed himself before letting the rage that is throbbing to get out on the vicious asshole who hurt his love.

Syaoran kept walking, not even slowing down when he was just inches away from Bobby. He stopped just when the two's noses touched... Neither were flinching nor blinking. Syaoran tightened his hold on his sword, and without any trace of movement, he banged his knee with the flat part of the blade.

Bobby's knee gave away as he leaned on his staff for support. He gave no hint to Syaoran that he was in pain, except the fact he was leaning. But inside, all the thought in his head were fighting with each other. With a blink of an eye, Bobby was slapped in the face with the side of a shoe. Syaoran had jumped kicked him straight across his jaw. Blood appeared at the side of his mouth, but he ignored it.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Tomoyo!" Eriol yelled in panic as his girlfriend slumped over and appeared dead. He checked her pulse. It was there. She was just sleeping. "What the-" He concentrated on what was needed to be found and located a surge of powerful auras fighting each other near the Tomoeda bridge.

Eriol placed a soft kiss on the sleeping amethyst-eyed girl's forehead and caressed her cheek affectionately. "I'll be right back, my love. I promise nothing will ever harm you," he stated gently as a faint smile appeared on her lips. Ripping off his key from his neck, Eriol shot out of the house and ran down the road to the scene of the crime. (A/n: Kawaii!! *Mischievous smile* The importance of Eriol's statement will be revealed in the next chapter... Or most likely in chapter after the next!)

Eriol came just in time to see Syaoran hurl a back kick into the stomach of a stranger dressed in black holding a Moon Staff. He gasped... Shen. That Moon Staff belonged to Shen... just like his Sun Staff belonged to Clow Reed once.

Syaoran brutally kicked Bobby's left hand, the one that was holding his staff. He accidentally let go of it, grabbing his throbbing hand while the staff clattered noisily as it hit the ground. Immediately, before the scoundrel could reach for the dropped device, Syaoran pulled out an ofuda and yelled with fury, "Kasin shourai!" As the scroll hit the sword, fire burst out and headed for him. Bobby easily caught on fire, and without his staff, he would be burned to a crisp. [Kasin shourai: Fire god, come forth]

Enduring some of the burning pain from both Syaoran's fighting and fire, Bobby reached weakly for his staff. Once he did, he escaped the fiery hell and vanished from sight.

The flames of the blazing fire still crackled away, but both Syaoran and Eriol knew that the villain had left. Then something behind Syaoran extinguished the fire with water. Without turning around or taking his eyes off the rising smoke, Syaoran mumbled, "Hiragiizawa."

Eriol put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. Syaoran turned around and stared. His hand immediately flew off. He had never in his lifetime seen Syaoran _this_ cold before. Eriol looked deeper into Syaoran's dark, unfeeling, and distant amber orbs. Through them, he saw pain. He gave him a pitiful look, which Syaoran refused to accept.

Eriol glasses flickered as he moved his head to glimpse at something that had caught his eye. It was Sakura... still limp and still unconscious, laying helplessly on the ground.

To be continued...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/n: Buahahaha!!! How was it?? ^^ I'm pretty proud of myself with this chapter! Even if there wasn't that much action... Hey, I'm not good at action scenes! Don't blame me!

^-^ Right now, I just want to thank everyone for making my first year on FanFiction.net successful... at least in my eyes. Thank you, minna-san! I love you all!!! *Smiles at readers and Kero-chan than frowns* Hey! Guardian Beast of the Seal! Paws off my anniversary cake!

Kero: Oishii!! Mhfghg... We.. mdhf.. hoped you enjoyed this chapter and.. mumgh... all of Sherise-chan's stories... Mhdbf. And a thankies from me to the readers because whenever someone reviews or whenever Sherise-chan posts another chappy, she buys my cheesecake 'cause she's happy!! Happy... Muhfhv... First Anniversary, Sherise-chan!!! Mghtnd... Good cake!

LiL DreameR: Thanks, Kero-chan! I'll continue as soon as I can! Please, I want 5-7 reviews, even though I'll continue if I don't get them! Constructive criticism is welcome! But I would love to see good reviews! Thanks! *Joins Kero in pigging out on anniversary cake* Ja ne!

~*~LiL DreameR~*~


	11. The Darkness of the Night

A/n: Hey-ho, minna-chan! I can't believe it's already May!! Weeee!! That school year is almost over!! *starts singing and prances around house*

Kero: *Covers ears* Stop your horrible singing! 

LiL DreameR: *Pouts* Hey! I'm pretty good, thank you very much! =P Summer is almost here!

Kero: Yes, and throughout the whole school year, you only got three-four chapters on the story out. *Snigger, snigger* You so slow!

LiL DreameR: Eh, eh! I have other stories out, remind you! And at least I update a story every month! *Sticks tongue out* I'm very busy and my school work always comes first, unfortunately. My grades are the probably highest in the class, I don't wanna lose that!

Kero: And what about your readers? Aren't they important, too?

Lil DreameR: Stop it, Kero-chan! You're making feel bad! *Sob* Shouts!:

clowcardgirl: Was it really? Ergh... Sorry, I tend to doubt my work a lot. But thanks for your review! It means a lot to me!

Kaibas Kittie: New reader! No, you don't sound like a gaki! I'd rather you nag me than ignore me! Lol! Chapter eleven! Thanks!

LiL DreameR: Arigatou! Only two but that's okay. Lol!

**__**

WARNING! Okay, not really that important, but I like doing those! ^^ Okay, don't be surprised if this chapter seems a little dark... I tend to write angsty now-a-days. You should read one of my English papers! Damn! Oh, and just to remind you, also! If you noticed the rating has shot up from G to PG-13, dun worry. It won't go any higher. And this chappy revolves around Tomoyo-chan. *Sigh* Poor Tomoyo-chan.

Disclaimer: You know, this chapter was supposed to be called "Terror On Tomoyo," instead. But I though "The Darkness..."

Kero: *Kicks Sherise* Hello! Disclaimer!

LiL DreameR: Oh, phoo. Welpz, I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura. End of story. Well, not really end of story. We still have a few chapters to go before the story ends. And you know...

Kero: Blah, blah, blah. She's been talkative lately. On with the story!

For My Love

By: LiL DreameR

Chapter Eleven: The Darkness of the Night

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Hmmm... So lonely," a young girl with whooshing black-hair sighed. She kicked a small pebble that got in the way of her walking. Tomoyo held tightly to her backpack straps while looking up at the blackened sky. It was unusually dark and cloudy that day. Moisture was high in the air, yet it hadn't started raining so far.

Tomoyo was on her way to school, walking alone with no kawaii Sakura-chan or bishounen Eriol-kun by her side. Just plain sticky air... [Kawaii: Cute][Bishounen: Handsome]

A few days passed since Syaoran's and the villain's showdown at the bridge. Tomoyo hadn't a clue about the battle. All she knew was that Sakura was hurt badly, along with Syaoran. They wouldn't be able to make it to school again. Eriol wouldn't be able to either for he was talking over events with both of them and the guardians. 

Tomoyo had hoped that Meiling wouldn't be absent from school... since she has been for the past few days. Meiling just rid herself of her crutches and stayed home to practice walking again.

So that left clueless Tomoyo all by herself, lonely and _unprotected_. She sighed again from the lack of noise going around the streets. 

It had started to drizzle lightly. 

"Ohhh," Tomoyo moaned softly, using her hands to guard her face while breaking into run for school. She made it to the gates of Sejiu High just in time before getting too soaked and reached out for coverage.

Meanwhile...

A pair of bright, blue eyes darkened, peering at the young girl rushing towards the high school's gates in the rain. He smirked ever-so evilly and nodded towards Tomoyo. "That's the one. Get her," he demanded in a deep voice.

A bulky, well-built figure stood next to the spy and grinned in the same evil way. He watched Tomoyo run through the rain, not even knowing who she was. He examined every portion of her body- Her slender figure, her nice curves, her broad hips, her well-blossomed chest. His grin became wider seeing her healthy ass. "With pleasure... literally," he responded in an even deeper voice, scary and spine-tingling.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

"Ohayo gozaimasu, minna-san," Tomoyo greeted, sliding the door open to homeroom. [Ohayo gozaimasu: Good morning][Minna: Everyone]

"Ohayo, Tomoyo-chan!" Chiharu greeted back , glancing back from her group. "Sakura-chan still isn't here, yet, ne?" Chiharu noticed Tomoyo's gloomy face... A face that barely ever was shown. [Ne?: Right?]

She nodded solemnly and slowly.

"She'll be alright. You know Sakura-chan's a strong girl. A little back sprain won't keep her away!" Naoko chimed in, patting Tomoyo reassuringly on the back. Tomoyo offered them a weak smile and took her seat. (A/n: Of course, they don't know about Sakura and her magic... So they think she only sprained her back. Is that even possible?)

Tomoyo put her bag down at her side and rested her head on her cool desk, not even bothering to unpack. She sighed and relaxed her eyes.

"A smile best suits you, Daidouji-san," a voice from above said. Tomoyo raised her head up to meet her comforter. Her amethyst eyes collided with eerie blue ones, but almost immediately they turned warm and friendly. "Please smile, Daidouji-san," Bobby repeated, holding up a single flower. (K/n: Oh, gee... I _wonder _where Sherise-chan got _that _from!)

Tomoyo took a look at the flower Bobby was clutching in his hands. A... black rose? Don't black roses signify death? Tomoyo blinked twice and shook her head, thinking the black rose was just an illusion. She glanced at it again. A... white rose now. So it had just been her imagination. Or was it really?

"Here," he gave the white rose to Tomoyo, who was blushing from such attention. (A/n: What's with this guy? He flirted with Sakura, Meiling, now innocent Tomoyo-chan?!)

"Arigatou gozaimasu, Smith-san," she beamed at him. [Arigatou gozaimasu: Thank you so much]

She placed the rose on her desk while Bobby returned to his seat in front of her, smirking at his illusion he made for her. _=It seems that Daidouji didn't notice the significance of her "illusion."=_

Terada-sensei slid open the door as students scurried to get to their seats. He quickly ran through his notes. "It seems that Kinomoto-san, Li-kun, Li-san, and Hiragiizawa-kun are all out today." At once, the class started whispering and chatting and gossiping, taking a few shots at guessing what happened to the three. (A/n: The class already knows about Meiling-chan and her crutches, so they don't need to wonder about her. But they can still worry! ~.^)

Tomoyo took one last glance at the empty seats behind her, across from her, and diagonal in both ways; the seats her four friends used to occupy. She shut her eyes momentarily and let Terada's droning pass from one ear out the other. She then started to unpack her belongings.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sakura looked out of her window, only to see rain drizzling from the gray sky. She sighed inwardly on her bed, knowing how lonely Tomoyo must be feeling right now.

"Sakura," Kero-chan flew over to his mistress and stroked her head. "She'll be okay."

"Arigatou, Kero-chan. I hope so." Sakura sensed something coming, yet not knowing if that something coming was good or bad.

Little Kero looked over his shoulder over at Sakura's door. "Someone's coming," he whispered in her ear just before flying off to the bed headboard and stationing himself as a stuffed doll.

Sakura took her guardian's word and sat straight in her bed, enduring a tinge of pain while doing so. Her whole body was bruised badly from the fight. She had a few cuts and scrapes and sprains, but nothing all too serious. 

KNOCK. KNOCK. 

"Hai?" Sakura asked. [Hai?: Yes?]

Kinomoto Fujitaka popped his head into Sakura's room. "Are you alright, Sakura-san?" She bobbed her head up and down innocently. Fujitaka took a seat on the edge of her bed and patted her head while straightening out a few strands of escaped auburn locks. "I'm glad to hear, my Cherry Blossom."

Sakura smiled sweetly at her father yet faltered for a moment. "Demo, Otou-san? Don't you have school today?" [Demo, But][Otousan: Father]

"I called in sick today, Sakura-san. I'd rather look over my injured daughter than go to the University."

Sakura beamed. "Arigatou, Otou-san!"

"Doi itashimaste, Sakura-san." Fujitaka stood from her bed and headed for the door. "I better get ready your lunch. Oh, by the way, you have visitors." Right after Fujitaka left the room, two figures came in. [Doi itashimaste: You're welcome]

"Syaoran-kun! Eriol-kun! What are you doing here?!" Sakura cried surprised. Eriol looked perfectly fine without a single scratch, but Syaoran was a different case. "Oh my, Syaoran-kun!" she gasped. He wasn't a pretty sight... He had scratches and cuts and bruises all over. His right arm was slinged in one of those cast things. (A/n: Gomen, can't remember what them things are called. Care to help anyone?)

But none-the-less, Sakura thought he was still the most handsomest man in the universe. 

She ignored all her pain and slipped out of bed, throwing her arms around Syaoran neck. "My gosh! I was so worried!"

"Oww... Oww.. Arm, Sakura," Syaoran yelped.

"Oh, gomen nasai!" She spotted some flowers in his arms. Shyly, she asked, "Are those for me?" [Gomen nasai: I'm so sorry]

"Of course they are," Syaoran stated, handing her the flowers. She gladly accepted the bouquet with pleasure and placed it on her headboard next to stone Kero-chan. 

"Ka-! Ka-! Kachoo!" Kero sneezed, breaking free from his unendurable position. "`Scuse me. Flowers always had been bad for me."

"Bless you, Kero-chan!" Sakura giggled, petting him on the head.

"Not a dog, Sakura!" he stated in a matter-of-fact tone. 

Sakura giggled some more, making Syaoran smile. "But you know you like, Kero-chan!" She rubbed him behind the ear; this time, Kero did not protest.

"Hmm.. Nice..." 

"So..." Sakura clasped her hands together sitting on her bed. " What brings you guys here?"

"To see you, of course," Syaoran answered, taking a seat next to her where Kero-chan was presently sitting.

He flew away just before Syaoran would be able to crush him. "Watch it, Gaki! I don't want to be flattened by _your _flabby ass." [Gaki: Brat]

"Ey-!" Syaoran stood in defiance. 

"Whoa, whoa! Break it up, you two!" Sakura placed herself in-between her guardian and unannounced boyfriend. (A/n: Meaning they're both assuming they're already boyfriend and girlfriend without even asking.) "And, Kero-chan, Syaoran-kun does _not _have a flabby butt!" Syaoran blushed crimson, and the only reason why Sakura didn't was because she didn't even realized what she said. "And would you mind getting outside while they're visiting? I don't want my room messed up if you two get in a fight."

"Demo..."

"Please, Kero-chan?" Puppy eyes.

The little miniature guardian fluttered over to Sakura's window and muttered, "He was gonna sit on me on purpose."

"Kero-chan! Out!"

"Alright. Alright already."

Eriol watched the scene unfurl in front of him. He sweatdropped here and there, especially when the three were talking about his cute descendant's.. Umm... Well, you know. "Err... Sakura-san?"

"Hai, Eriol-kun?" 

"We.. Uhh.. Might be needing him," he said, afraid of anything Syaoran would do if he requested that Kero-chan should stay.

"Yahoo!!" Kero invited himself in the room again and landed on Eriol's shoulder. "Thank you, Clow... I mean, Eriol!!"

"No prob, Keroberos." Eriol patted Kero with a smile, only to get a death glare from his Syaoran. 

"*Sigh* Alrighty then. Come, you guys. I'll prepare some tea!" Sakura stepped out of her room, followed by the two boys. Kero-chan stayed in her room incase Fujitaka was still downstairs.

Later...

Sakura sipped casually at her tea. "So that's what happened after I passed out... And how I passed out," she mumbled softly.

The teenagers plus little Kero were set again in the comforts of Sakura's bedroom, sipping away at tea and nibbling at cookies... Well, mostly only Kero with the cookies and the occasional Syaoran trying to sneak a cookie. Demo, the little guardian always got to his finger before his fingers could get to the cookies. (A/n: That's three more bandages for Syaoran-kun!)

Syaoran nodded while tending to three of his bitten fingers. He took the opportunity to set a death glare towards the lil' cookie-consuming maniac.

Sakura picked up a cookie, much to Kero's dismay. "Saaaaakuuuuraaa-saaamaaa! Myyyy coooookieeeees!" he pleaded trying to win back the stolen cookie, but failing while doing so. Of course, always listen to your master... Err, mistress in this case.

"Stop your whining, Kero-chan." Sakura handed the cookie to Syaoran. "Here you go, Syaoran-kun. I'm sorry about your fingers."

Syaoran just smiled sincerely to her and accepted the cookie, earning a blush from Sakura yet another glare/bite from the mad Kero-chan. "My cookies, Kozo!!!" [Kozo: Little boy, insulting]

"Kero-chan!!!!"

"Aight, aight, Sakura."

Sakura sweatdropped, watching her retreating guardian. "Gomen ne, Syaoran-kun, Eriol-kun. You're free to the cookies... Uh... Eriol-kun?.... Eriol-kun?!"

"Eh, Baka, listen to when people speak to you," Syaoran scorned, while slapping him straight in the back of the head. [Baka: Idiot]

"Itai!!!... Wha-! Wha-! What happened?! Where's the danger?!" Eriol blurted out. He looked around cautiously with alarm in his eyes. Syaoran watched with amusement while Sakura looked a little like this: ^^;; [Itai!: Ouch!]

"What's wrong, Eriol-kun? Your not likely to doze off like that." Sakura placed a second serving of tea in front of him, and Eriol accepted gladly, swallowing the savory silky taste in one gulp.

"Dunno; just spaced out a little, I guess." Eriol's eyes looked distant rather than his sly ones. These scared Sakura more than his usual eyes!!

"Nani ka?!" Sakura burst out, seeing the different look set in his sapphire orbs. [Nani ka?: Short for Nan desu ka... What is it]

"Tomoyo..." he muttered.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"... And that's the end announcements for the day. Have a nice one, students," was Terada's last words to the class before packing his belongings and leaving the room.

Tomoyo, practically dozed off, had her head laid on her desk, unaware she was alone in the class with one other student. She was quite tired and bored after a day of no excitement.

"Daidouji-san... Daidouji-san..." the other student nudged Tomoyo awake. Her eyes fluttered opened and her open mouth slowly closed.

"That was a nice sleep," she mumbled softly, rubbing her weary eyes. Once received a good vision of her surroundings, she abruptly stood up. "Oh?"

"You dozed off for quite a while, Daidouji-san," the voice next to her joked in a happy tone.

"Smith-san! Where is everybody?" Tomoyo looked around while stretching her arms and neck.

"They left. School's been over for at least ten minutes now. We better get going."

"I see," Tomoyo whispered. She gathered up her books and headed for the sliding door, Bobby following at her heel. She stopped at her locker, yet noticed somebody was beside her. Glancing at Bobby, Tomoyo gave him an innocent smile with a question mark pasted onto her lips.

Bobby's heart lurched seeing how innocent Tomoyo was. _=I'm sorry, Daidouji-san.= _He sighed inwardly. "I'll wait for you until we get out of the school... Just incase."

"Oh! Arigatou, Smith-san! You're so kind!" Bobby gulped. They left shortly after Tomoyo had gathered all her belongings she needed from her locker.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow, Daidouji-san." He waved and took off in the opposite direction of where Tomoyo was going.

"Matta ne, Smith-san! Thanks again!" She called after him after seeing his silhouette disappear around the school's corner. [Matta ne: Talk to you later]

She turned and headed home.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sakura watched as Eriol's gaze fixed itself upon her floor. "What about Tomoyo-chan?" Eriol wouldn't answer. He just kept on looking straight at the floor, as if in deep thought. "What about Tomoyo-chan?!" she cried out, grabbing his shoulders and shaking him roughly back and forth, forth and back.

Syaoran placed himself in front of Sakura and hugged her tightly.

Eriol kept silent.

The whole troop kept silent for a few minutes. They all waited quietly and patiently for the half-reincarnation of Clow Reed to regain his long-lost tongue.

"I don't know..."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

SPLIT! SPLAT! SPLIT! SPLAT!

The drizzle from that morning had become heavier and the moisture level was still as-ever high. Tomoyo stepped lightly in a puddle, making tiny splashes here and there. She held an umbrella as she walked the deserted streets.

"Naoko-chan and Chiharu-chan have indoor cheerleading practice. Rika-chan has piano lessons. I'd have choir practice now, demo... My music teacher all of a sudden developed a high fever, meaning practice was cancelled," Tomoyo explained to herself in a low whisper, still stepping along the blank rode.

And I mean blank rode. 

There were no cars to be seen anywhere. Pedestrians that usually filled the streets have mysteriously vanished. No birds, cats, dogs, or any animal at that roamed the sidewalk.

"I wonder how the gang is putting up..."

Nothing at all.

It was only Tomoyo by herself, surrounded by heavy air, endless downpour, and gloomy skies. The traffic lights changed red to green to yellow to red again uselessly. Empty swings nearby swayed back and forth in an eerie manner. That bulky, muscley figure leaned against that wall with a smirk on his twisted face.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"What do you mean you don't know?!" Syaoran roared. Sure, Tomoyo and himself weren't as close as Meiling and himself, but that didn't mean he didn't hold the same worry as he would his cousin.

"I... I feel something. Something out of place. Something not right," Eriol murmured, the happiness drained from his usual voice.

Sakura placed a fist tightly on her chest and concentrated all her energy on Tomoyo. "I... I feel it, too."

"And me, too," Syaoran spoke up. He focused once more. His eyes flashed open. "Tomoyo's in..."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Halfway home," Tomoyo sighed, passing a dark alleyway. Unfortunately, she didn't notice a figure creep out of the alley behind her after she passed it.

The well-built figure followed... More like stalked... Tomoyo everywhere she went. Every turn, every corner. Yet, she never seemed to notice.

Until she stopped abruptly in the middle of the rode. Her stalker scurried over to the nearest corner as to not be seen.

Demo...

Tomoyo didn't turn around. "I feel like I'm being followed," she whispered. Tomoyo shook her head, wisps of hair twirled while she did so, and laughed whole-heartedly. "Of course I'm not being stalked! I'm just being plain paranoid!"

As if on cue, a knife came hurling at Tomoyo's neck while a hand clasps around her mouth and was pushed against a built body at full force. She tried to let out a scream, but failed to do so at the fact she couldn't find her voice and the hand around her mouth. A wet, warm liquid raced up her neck. Tomoyo's eyes widened in complete fright.

"You taste good, little lady," her captor mocked seductively. She struggled against the hand, but she was too weak and too much in shock to make him budge a millimeter. Tomoyo was unwillingly dragged over to a dark alleyway.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"... Danger." Syaoran finished slowly.

Eriol and Sakura paled to a ghostly white.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A shadowed figure sat in a chair facing a fireplace. A hand placed itself onto the chair's comfy leather lining. "Dan..."

"Yes, master?" the owner of the hand asked.

"Gumbonean.."

A small deep red creature flew into the room and landed on the chair. " At your service, master."

Bobby stepped out of shadows and paced around the room. He had been thinking about his decision about what he was about to do to Tomoyo. He sighed in frustration. He was doing this to get his precious Ying Fa back, but was _this _really necessary? Taking away the purity of one so innocent?

He called upon his inner thoughts and a symbol vaguely close to the Clow Circle appeared on the fireplace. It disappeared, but the scene that appeared on the tongues of flames made Bobby's eyes widen in guilt and fear. "Oh no, what have I done?" he whispered, watching poor Tomoyo scream in pain.

Tomoyo's innocent smile flashed across Bobby's mind. He gathered himself and raced out the door. "What have I done?!?!" he yelled at himself, dashing into the cold rain. Dan and Gumbo followed suit. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"_AHHHH_!! Stop, please!!" Tomoyo wailed, lying naked on the cold pavement. Hot tears streamed down her face, mixing with the rain.

The guy above her just smirked, his pants discarded already a few minutes ago. "I don't think so." He laid himself upon the defenseless Tomoyo and pushed himself in her.

Tomoyo screamed a most piercing scream, but the man didn't give any thought or mercy as he swiftly took away her innocence. She sobbed and sobbed. She moaned and moaned. She prayed and prayed. She hoped and hoped. 

Demo...

All she got was pain and pain. Pain in her legs. Pain in her body. Pain in her heart.

"On.. Onegai, st.. stop!!" She gasped as he kept on shoving. "STOP!!" Her hot tears flooded her face. How could this happen to her? Tomoyo was getting weaker and weaker... She was about to pass out from all what this horrid man was doing to her. [Onegai: Please]

"Hehe..." was all the man said before forcing his tongue down Tomoyo's throat.

"I believe the young lady asked you to stop."

Tomoyo, barely awake, looked up feebly at her rescuer. A person was silhouetted against the dark sky. Two other figures was beside the outline. At first she thought the person to be Sakura-chan, but the voice was way too deep and figure didn't match a girl's. Then, she thought it to be Eriol, but she knew him well enough to know that that was not him.

"What the fuck do you want?! I'm trying to get some!" the man who raped Tomoyo yelled.

"Why don't you get some from someone who's willing, asshole!" Tomoyo's rescuer summoned something that Tomoyo couldn't get an exact glimpse of. A tiny key transformed into a large moon staff. 

The rapist stood from Tomoyo, who was happy since that ass was too heavy for her to handle. "What the fu-?" Since he was off her, Tomoyo started to seep into unconsciousness. 

Tomoyo's mysterious savior called out a name, Fiery. A huge blast of fire came shooting from something shadowed, maybe a card, and raced towards her violater. "It can't be him..." she gasped before giving up to unconsciousness from all her exhaustion.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"TOMOYO!!!!"

"TOMOYO-CHAN!!"

"TOMOYO!"

The three teenagers raced through the drenched streets, their callings echoing through the empty sky. "Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura screamed, hoping for an answer from her best friend. She worried and wondered at the same time what had happened to her.

"TOMOYO!!!!!!" Eriol yelled out even more loudly. He worried more than wondered over Tomoyo-chan, his beloved girlfriend that he would someday marry. "TOMOYO!! CAN YOU HEAR US?! Dammit! I'm ready to kill if something happened to my dear Tomoyo-chan!"

Syaoran looked towards a surge of energy nearby and saw flames go up somewhere in an alley. "You guys! Over there!" The dashed over to the scene of the crime.

Sakura gasped and clasped her hand over her mouth as to not let a sharp scream escape her throat. Tears sprang up to her eyes. Her best friend.... Naked, bruised, bloody, unconscious... And she couldn't do anything to stop it. "Tomoyo-chan!!!" Sakura flew over and wrapped her arms around Tomoyo's sleeping form.

Syaoran spotted another body nearby... A dead one. Curious, he went to investigate. A man without pants burnt to a crisp by someone or something unknown. The corpse smelled like shit, but it didn't seem to bother anyone.

"_TOMOYO_!" Eriol came flying out of nowhere and enveloped Tomoyo's naked body in a tight squeeze. Her figure was limp when he tried to get her to respond. Eriol pressed his lips against her cold ones. She was barely breathing. "Tomoyo-chan, wake up," he whispered softly in her ear, a tear sliding down his pale face. He patted her on the cheek. "Tomoyo.."

Sakura joined Syaoran, not even bothering to ask what the hell that thing that smelled foul was, she already knew. She cried freely on Syaoran's chest and he held her in a tight squeeze, trying to calm her tears.

"Come on, Tomoyo, wake up, please." Eriol patted her pale and cold cheek again. No response. He kissed her on the lips. No response. Eriol hugged the unaware Tomoyo to his chest protectively and let his tears fall onto her damp hair. "I love you, Tomoyo-chan," he whispered. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry for not protecting you. Will you forgive me?"

He couldn't take it. He couldn't believe it. He wouldn't believe it. Eriol just couldn't take the fact that the innocent Daidouji Tomoyo, the one who never hurt anyone, had fallen victim to the Darkness of the Night. And he knew exactly who was the cause of this... And he would take revenge...

To be continued... 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/n: Poor Tomoyo-chan!! And do you know who the one who killed the rapist is?? Yep, the same one who gave the rapist the job of getting poor Tomoyo. Is Bobby getting soft?

Kero: Chee. Right.

LiL DreameR: Show some respect, Kero-chan! Gomen, I'll have more SxS later, I just wanted an ExT for a change... Hope you enjoyed! Ja ne!!! RxR onegai!!!!

~*~LiL DreameR~*~


	12. Mean Teachers, School Concerts, Jealous ...

A/n: Hello, lolo! I'm slightly early for updating, aren't I? *Beams*

Kero: Only reason is 'cause Sherise-chan totally ignored chapter seven for "Just Sakura."

LiL DreameR: *Turns bright cherry* Ermm... So what! It's still a story update! *Beams again* Summer!!!! Yay! Now I have all the time to update stories!!! Weee!!

Kero: Ohoho!! But I bet you'll be too lazy to!! Ohohoho!"

LiL DreameR: Yo, Kero-chan! Just 'cause Tomoyo-chan isn't gonna be in this chappy doesn't mean you could steal her laugh! Oh, and readers, gomen ne for doing that to Tomoyo-chan! No worries, she's well! Shouts!: *Sulks* Two again...

SakuraandLiforever: Ne, don't worry... Better yet, don't kill me! Tomoyo-chan's not dead! She'll come back next chappy, aight? Thanks so much for the review!

macve: Hello! Err... Macve-chan! Gomen, I don't know if you want me to say your real name so I'll just call you Macve-chan when we're not on e-mail, kay kay? Ergh... Sorry for making it sorta... _dark._ This is a lighter chapter, so dun worry, aight? Thank you!!

LiL DreameR: Everyone of your reviews are important to me, so please I need the moral support!! I'm begging you to review! And I kindly appreciate those who do! 'Newayz, on with the story!

Disclaimer: It's sorta late... so I'm not gonna waste my time trying to make up a humorous disclaimer, aight? I don't own CCS or its characters whatsoever. Demo, I own my own characters and the plot, so no stealing! Arigatou!

For My Love

By: LiL DreameR

Chapter Twelve:

Mean Teachers, School Concerts, Jealous Boyfriends! Oh My!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Minna, calm down, onegai. We'll be doing a lot in our next few classes in preparation of..." droned Hirosho Nagami, Seiju High's big-boned upper class music teacher. [Minna: Everyone] [Onegai: Please]

Sakura let the teacher's words pass from one ear out the other. Bored, she sighed and watched white flakes rain down on the ground below. It was the beginning of December and just a few more weeks until the Christmas spirit would shower the town. She tore her eyes off the window for a second and glanced at the empty seat next to her. _=Tomoyo-chan...=_ she sighed. Sakura craned her neck to look over her shoulder at Eriol. A frown replaced his usual sly grin, the happiness that usually danced in his eyes was gone, his already pale face had dropped to a pure white. 

And Sakura knew exactly the reason why. 

Her auburn head turned back towards the flurries outside and rested her chin in her hand. It had been precisely a week since the... _incident. _Tomoyo, Sakura's best friend, had been out the whole week, even by Tomoyo's protest and rants. Sonomi, her mother, had gone hysterical when she found out. "Overreacting" as Tomoyo would say. 

All of a sudden, a bump from her chair woke Sakura from her thoughts. Something hit her chair again and she yelped. She turned around in her chair and placed a glare at the person behind her, Li Syaoran, her unclaimed boyfriend. 

Syaoran gave Sakura an innocent smile and pointed upward towards the front of the room. 

Sakura knew what that meant. Nervously, she turned frontward in her chair when... 

__

THUMP! Two hands slapped themselves on Sakura's desk. She jumped and yelped in surprise. Sakura eyed the rings on the hands' fingers and the perfectly painted nails. She looked up slowly at the hands' owner and...

"_KINOMOTO-SAN_!" yelled the teacher. The whole class jumped in their seats at the woman's high-pitched voice. Now they knew why she was their music teacher.

Immediately, Sakura leaped high out of her seat and bent low, very low. Her chair fell backwards and hit Syaoran in the shins. "Itei!_ Itai!!" _he screeched as he fell back into his chair. The whole class sweatdropped. [Itai: Ouch]

Sakura, as much as she wanted to, didn't dare look back. She stayed in the position of a low bending with hands folded, almost reaching the ground. "Gomen nasai, Hirosho-sensei," Sakura whispered loudly. [Gomen nasai: I'm sorry] [Sensei: Teacher]

Hirosho eyed Sakura and walked back to the front of the class. Her hands were clamped behind her back as she walked passed the black board full of G-Clefs and notes. "You may have a seat, Kinomoto-san. You too, Li-kun."

Sakura pulled her chair in the upright position and sat down, hearing Syaoran do the same while grumbling a few incoherent words to himself. "Kinomoto-san..." started Hirosho.

Sakura's head perked up and answered quite fast, "Hai?"

"My memory has been quite... distracted. Would you please remind what we were just previously talking about?" Sakura knew this was a trick. Hirosho could have just asked if Sakura was listening to what she was talking about before but _noooo... _This teacher had to be so technical! [Hai: Yes]

"Ummm... Ermm... Uhhh..." Sakura fidgeted in her chair trying to find the best excuse for her inattentiveness. 

Then a voice popped into her head. An oddly familiar one. _=Say the Christmas Concert, Sakura-san...=_

"The Christmas Concert!" Sakura blurted. The whole class turned their heads at her, but Sakura kept her head high, proud of her stolen answer.

Hirosho frowned in displeasure. "Right then. As I was saying..." she droned on again.

A bead of sweat ran down Sakura's head as she sighed in relief. _=Good job there, Sakura-san!=_ Then and there Sakura recognized that voice. She turned sideways to look at Eriol, who was already looking at her. She whispered a tiny 'Thanks' and he gave her a thumbs up. Eriol looked back sadly unto Tomoyo's empty seat. Sakura gave him one last soft smile of assurance before turning around in her seat. 

Sakura, looking once more outside, thought about Eriol's promise he had made a week ago. A promise of revenge. She shivered at the thought of _dark _Eriol and...

"Kinomoto Sakura!"

Sakura jumped a mile high once more. "Hai?!" she shrieked again, thinking she was in for more trouble.

"You'll be paired up with Bobby Smith-san," came Hirosho's voice. 

Sakura gave a more confident "Hai!" and looked over at Bobby in font of Tomoyo's seat. He also looked back and gave her a smile. Sakura turned her attention to the front of the room as if she totally knew what was going on. "Wha-? Paired up for what? A Christmas Concert?" she whispered to herself.

Behind her she could hear Syaoran plain and clear, growling and muttering incoherent things. He must've been paying attention in class. Maybe Syaoran could tell her what was going on.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

The school cafeteria bustled with noise as students crammed in, looking anxiously for any open seats. Far off in a corner, a small table of five seated four students who all but one ate their lunch slowly.

"Too bad we couldn't eat outside. The snow isn't that bad outside, compared to England," Eriol remarked.

"Yeah, well," started Meiling, jabbing her rice-covered chopsticks in the air after she stopped stuffing her mouth momentarily, "I'd rather be in this warm cafe that freezing my ass off outside." She resumed eating while Sakura giggled, taking a sip of cola.

"Grrr... That Hirosho woman's a witch!" A lunch tray slammed down on the table by an angry Naoko. Her angry voice changed into a sweet one as she asked, "Anyone sitting here?"

"Go ahead," Sakura chimed.

Naoko opened a can of soda and brought it to her lips. She savored the fizz for a second and swallowed picking up her chopsticks. "As I was saying, Hirosho's just a big fat bloke." (A/n: Bloke... ^^ Sorry! Couldn't help it! Been reading a bit too much _Harry Potter_! Love them sooooo much!)

"Tell me about it," Syaoran muttered lightly under his breath.

"She's been here for only a few months and she thinks she rules the place! Mou! Giving me a detention for no good reason and yelling at Sakura-chan..." Naoko mumbled the last part as she stuffed her mouth with sashimi as fast as she could then jugged down the rest of her soda. [Mou: Geez]

She sighed and stood up from her chair, picking up her tray and trash. "Well, I gotta go see what detention the bloke wants." Meiling giggled.

"De-demo! You just got here, Naoko-chan!" Sakura sputtered. [Demo: But]

"Wish I could stay. Ja!"

"Ja." Everyone watched as Naoko's figure disappeared through the many other teenagers in the cafe.

"Hoe... Naoko-chan was barely even here for three minutes," Sakura said, surprised.

"`Eah, `he eats `ast," Meiling gargled, mouth full of food.

"Speak for yourself, Meiling." Syaoran picked up his chopsticks and ate his food with _manners_.

Meiling once more poked her chopsticks in the air threateningly, this one more closer to her cousin. "`Ey! At weast I `on't eat wike a-!"

"Konnichiwa. May I sit here?" A figure with a lunch tray was silhouetted against the bright lights in the large cafeteria, indicating to the empty seat beside Sakura. [Konnichiwa: Good afternoon]

Meiling recognized the voice and choked on her food. "Gack! Hack! Cough! Cough! Choke! Hack!" She jugged down her whole glass of water, panting like mad while Sakura patted her back worriedly. "I'm okay! Cough! Yeah."

The person, taking Meiling's choking as a yes, sat down next to Sakura and smiled. "All right there, Li-san?"

Meiling nodded and blushed a light pink. "Meiling," she whispered. Syaoran scowled.

"All right then, Meiling-san." Bobby turned to Sakura and smiled even more, which, as she was looking over Sakura's shoulder, made Meiling blush a brighter pink. Sakura gave him the satisfaction of giving the smile right back; Syaoran scowled even louder. "I'm glad we're partners, Sakura-chan."

"I'm glad too!" she answered brightly, pointing her index finger knowingly. *Scowl from Syaoran* Sakura blinked twice in confusion, her mouth still opened. "Partners for what?"

Syaoran, Bobby, Meiling and Eriol all dropped on the floor, legs twitching and heads sweatdropping. "H-Hoe..?"

"Christmas concert, Sakura-san. Hirosho-sensei paired us all up to do a duet with our partner or something like that," Eriol explained while Syaoran kicked Meiling outta her seat next to Sakura and sat there himself.

"Ah, suka," Sakura mumbled to herself. Syaoran pulled her seat slowly closer to his while Meiling pounded on his back yelling, "Gimme back my seat, y'ol' git!" She stopped immediately after seeing she had a perfect view of Bobby from her seat. [Suka: I see]

Sakura turned around, feeling a green aura extra, extra close, and clung around the owner's neck. "Syaoran-kun! Didn't hear you change seats!" ^^;;

Syaoran gave Bobby a triumphant smirk at getting Sakura's attention back. Bobby, who was frowning before at the scene, smirked backed at him menacingly. 

The lunch bell shrilled, and minutes later, the cafeteria was empty.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"I can't believe Hirosho paired me up with you," Syaoran hissed at Meiling as the two headed for their next class after lunch. "Plain disgusting if you ask me. I'm your cousin!" Just a few feet in front of the two were Sakura, Eriol, and Bobby, heading all for the same class.

"Hey, don't think I'm happy either!" she retorted.

"You woulda been a few years back..." he muttered, eyeing Bobby suspiciously.

"I heard that, dammit!"

"And what the hell is this? Pairing up my Cherry Blossom with that scumbag, Smith," Syaoran complained, clearly ignoring last comment. "I'm glad Eri... Hiiragizawa is walking with them." (A/n: Sorry if I keep spelling Eriol's last name wrong. I always forget which has the two i's. But I think this one is right. ^^)

Meiling looked amused. "What? Don't you trust Sakura?"

"Hell ya I trust Sakura. I trust her with my damn life. It's that asshole that on her left side I don't trust. You never know what filthy things he'll try. I could tell he likes Sakura," Syaoran stated, stopping momentarily at his locker for a few books.

Meiling cringed at hearing that fact. 

Syaoran's eyes darted from Bobby to Meiling. "Don't you go liking that Smith-kid. I won't have a cousin of mine liking a rival," he snorted.

Meiling blushed and shook her head, adding fiercely, "Who the hell said!"

Syaoran 'humphed' as they continued trailing the trio. 

"So do you want Sakura as your partner or what?" asked Meiling, determined to change the subject.

"Well, derf, she's _only_ the one I love, plus my girlfriend!" he responded in a sarcastic voice.

Meiling let out a fake cough which vaguely sounded like the word, 'Unclaimed.' Syaoran glared at her.

"Well, then..." She whispered a plan into Syaoran's ear, keeping herself as quiet as she could, though there really was no need to for the hall was bustling with students.

The teenage boy smiled but his smile turned into a doubtful frown. "With Hirosho? I doubt that old hag would let us."

"Well, it never hurts to try, dear cousin. It never hurts to try."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Err... Uh... Ahem..?" Hirosho Nagami heard from just outside her door. 

She didn't bother look up from the papers she was sorting and acknowledged the boy to come inside. "Come in, Li-kun." 

Syaoran's head popped into the classroom and entered. At her desk Hirosho was staring at a piece of paper, eyebrows disappearing into her hair and glasses at the tip of her nose. "Err... How'd you know it was me?" he asked. Syaoran's amber eyes flickered briefly at the door, where outside Sakura and Meiling were waiting for him.

"As music teacher of the upper classmen, it is my duty to recognize each and every one of my student's voices," Hirosho answered, still not looking up at the annoyed Syaoran and checking out more papers with amused looks

"Right. Hirosho-sensei, would you mind if I asked a slight favor?"

Syaoran sighed in relief when the music teacher finally looked at him. She slowly took off her glasses and her eyebrows were back in place from her amused expressions. "And what might this favor be?"

"Geh... I was wondering if Smith-san and I could... erm... swap places for the Christmas Concert...?" His statement came out more like a question. Talking was heard from the door outside, and Syaoran knew Meiling was trying to distract Sakura from hearing this conversation with Hirosho. 

But then he heard a third voice.

|+|Outside the classroom|+|

Meiling heard Syaoran ask Hirosho for the swap and shrieked loud enough to cover the question. Sakura's head swiveled toward the shouting girl, looking absolutely alarmed. "Daijoubu ka, Meiling-chan?!" [Daijoubu ka?: Are you alright?]

She listened intently for more noise concerning the concert and put a healthy smile on. "Hai!"

Sakura raised an eyebrow suspiciously. "Then what was the shriek for?" She took a swift look over the raven-haired girl's shoulder. "And what is Syaoran-kun asking Hirosho-sensei for?"

Meiling's healthy smile turned into a nervous one as she put her hands up in defense. "He- I-"

"Whatcha girls up to?" A crystal blue-eyed teen walked up to the two girls, back pack plus coat slinged over his back. He gave them a big toothy grin. "How are you, Meiling?"

Now Meiling's nervous smile mixed in with a giddy one as she muttered, "F.. F-Fine."

"That's good. Listen, Sakura, do you want me to walk you home?" 

Poor Mei's heart fell. Sakura.... again.

"Gomen ne, Bobby-kun," Mei heard Sakura's cheerful answer. "Syao-kun is walking me home after he finishes whatever he's asking from Hirosho-sensei. Thanks anyway."

A toothy frown took the place of his toothy grin at her answer and her _"Syao-kun" _pet name. "But... We should start discussing our presentation for the concert already. This would be a good time to confer."

"Gomen, Bobby-kun. Plans!" Meiling noticed Sakura's náive unawareness to Bobby's urging desire for attention. "Matta ne!"

"Yeah, c'ya, Sakura," he muttered, walking away, without saying good-bye to Meiling.

|+| Back in the classroom|+|

Syaoran heard the third voice disappear and sighed with relief. Sakura was still with him. "Have you received Smith-san's consent on switching partners? He seemed to be ecstatic to work with-" She glanced down at one of her papers. "-Kinomoto."

"Why..." Syaoran paused for a moment. His palms started to get sweaty. "Why, he was glad to swap. I see he... err... has a thing for my cousin, the one you paired _me_ up with." 

Hirosho's attention continued back to her stack of papers on her desk. "I'll ask Smith-san about it. Have a nice day."

He cringed. Ask the Smith-kid? Of course Syaoran didn't ask him! Now if Hirosho finds out, she'll know Syaoran was lying to a teacher! Not good... Not good at all. 

"But-"

"You are dismissed, Li-kun." Syaoran heard the pissed-off-ness in her voice and didn't say another word. He left to join the girls.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

As the three walked down the street opposite Seiju, the two cousins remained awfully quiet. Sakura was getting quite twitchy with the silence, but she left she scene as it was. 

A few mute minutes passed by...

Sakura bit her bottom lip softly. "Grrr... Can't take it anymore! You guys aren't really this silent on our ways home!"

Syaoran head perked up, his messy brown bangs swayed over his eyes. "Eh?! Wha-?! Where da danger?!"

"No danger, Syaoran-kun! I just want to know what your hiding from me!" Sakura was on the verge of tears and had her hands embraced tightly around Syaoran's waist.

Syaoran pulled her into her own hug and whispered apologetically, "Oh, I'm sorry for upsetting you. It's nothing serious, really."

"Then can you tell me? I mean- You don't have to if it's personal," Sakura muttered. Meiling watched as she felt a feeling of loneliness subside in her. When will it be her turn for love?

"Oh, I don't mind. It does concern you, anyway. But not here. I don't feel like walking in the snow anymore." they separated from their hug, and Syaoran gave her a peck on the forehead. He still hadn't given her her first kiss yet, in hope of catching it in the right moment.

"Oh, goody!" Sakura yelled cheerfully with her hands clasped together. "I know just the place!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"I-Ice sc-scream s-shop, S-Sakura?!" Meiling uttered choppily, her teeth chattering loudly. "It's w-worse in here than ou-outside!"

Sakura watched as Meiling and Syaoran wrapped themselves in their coats tighter. Their breath was visible even in the empty shop. "Well, the ice scream is 50% off here. I thought we'd take advantage of the price!" She watched again as Syaoran and Meiling slid off their seats, sprawled on the floor with sweatdrops. "So I'm guessing nobody else wants ice scream?"

The shook their heads furiously.

"Alrighty then! More for me! Oh, and I'll ask then manager to turn the heat up." They awarded her with 'Th-Thank y-you's and she left them at the table, shaking in their seats.

A few minutes at the counter and Sakura was back at the table with a strawberry sundae and three spoons. "The heat's on! Even though I kinda had a little fight with the manager, I managed to tell him that the ice scream won't melt, plus it won't matter 'cause people won't come in here due to the cold weather. 'Cept me of course!" Sakura took one of the spoons and scooped some ice scream into her mouth. She let it savor in her mouth before swallowing.

Meiling eyed the two extra spoons and asked, "Why'd you get three spoons?"

"Just in case you guys come back to your senses and want some." She stopped eating too fast when a shiver ran down her back and brain freeze was about to take over her head. "So what's the news, Syaoran-kun?" She ladled some more pinkish ice scream and put it near Syaoran's mouth. He shook his head furiously, red from the coldness though it was starting to warm up. Sakura frowned and popped it into her own mouth.

"Well, you know Hirosho paired you and Smith up?" Sakura nodded. "And you know I'm jealous, right?"

Sakura choked on her food and grinned childishly. "The infamous Li Syaoran is _jealous?_"

Sakura started laughing but Syaoran kept his chin up high. "It is my duty to be jealous and to ward off any threatening male as your boyfriend." Once again, Meiling sputtered a fake cough sounding like, 'Never asked.' Agitated he yelled, "Fine! Sakura, will you give me the pleasure of being your boyfriend?"

Sakura giggled girlishly and answered with a cute, "Yes."

Syaoran glared at his odango-styled cousin. "Happy?! Sakura and I are a sweet official couple now!"

"Good!" she grunted and shot him a dirty look. "Carry on now, dear unsingle cousin."

Syaoran gave his attention to the ice scream consuming Cherry Blossom. "Meiling and I were... Err... making plans, you see. Plans that would-"

"My plans, thank you very much!"

"Right. Plans that would let Hirosho let Smith and I swap partners. That is, unless you want to stay with that git," he said through clenched teeth. 

"Oh, Syaoran-kun, Bobby-kun isn't a git. But I would love to be partners with my... *Giggle*... Boyfriend. (A/n: Lol! I do that a lot! I'm very girly when I wanna be...~.^) That is, unless Meiling doesn't want Bobby-kun as a partner."

Meiling opened her mouth to say something, but her cousin beat her to it. "Oh no, Meiling wouldn't give a rat's ass. Actually, she'd be delighted to! Ya see, Sakura, I think she has a thing for-"

"EH?!?! I DO NOT HAVE A _THING _FOR SMITH!!!" Meiling stood up, knocking over her chair and screaming so loudly that the bored workers inside the shop looked over to see what all the commotion was all about.

"Oh, Meiling-chan!" Sakura cheered cheerfully. "I never knew you liked Bobby!"

Meiling's face turned the brightest red ever. "I SAID I DON'T LIKE HIM!! I BARELY EVEN KNOW HIM!"

"Oh ya?" Syaoran started nonchalantly with his feet rested on the chair opposite him. "Why's your face all red and why're you yelling at us?"

"'CAUSE-!" Meiling stopped mid-sentence and sat down as if nothing happened. "Go on, dear ol' cousin of mine that I'd like to strangle right now."

Syaoran grinned. "Well, Sakura, since you've agreed, we have to find a way to get Hirosho to let us swap. I already told her Smith agreed on switching which is, derf, a lie. Now she's gonna ask Smith if he really did consent 'cause she's a sniveling unbelieving bitch. Then she's gonna know I lied to her and I'll be in deep shit."

Sakura chuckled at his explanation and finished the last of her ice scream. "Yes, it's just another thing to worry about. What'd do you think about the strange events going on? The Shen guy hasn't come again since T-Tomyo-chan's.... episode. I'm still wondering how he accessed into my Sakura Cards and managed to turn them into 'Shen Cards.'"

"I'm wondering that too. Since my Sakura is the world's greatest sorceress," Syaoran praised, getting the satisfaction of a deep flush from Sakura.

"Yeah. And Eriol is getting creepier and creepier by the second now that he's plotting revenge," Meiling pointed out, scraping some left over ice scream and getting a "Now you want some."

Sakura was yelling at Meiling for not asking for any ice scream when she offered when the thought hit her. _=Eriol-kun went into my mind today. I'll have to ask him about that later on.= _

The trio continued on with their talk of plans and Shen until the manager of the shop shooed them out.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

"So, Eriol-kun, who's your partner for the Christmas Concert?" Sakura asked, strolling along next to him. They headed for their music class to discuss the concert further with Hirosho-sensei.

"Tomoyo-chan." he answered. Sakura noticed his voice to be very abrupt and quite snappy... ish. She flinched slightly.

"Tomoyo?" asked Syaoran coming from behind Sakura. Meiling joined them a few seconds after and became aware of the blond-haired blue-eyed Bobby following them. (A/n: I just noticed... I put all of them in the same exact classes, weird.)

"Yes, Tomoyo." Eriol's voice was cracking unnoticed with urgency and pain. But they all knew Tomoyo was coming back to school the next day... "Tomoyo-chan is Hirosho's favorite student, and she knows she and I are girlfriend/boyfriend, so she let me have her as my partner."

"Suka..." Syaoran muttered. Just then, a brilliant plan hatched at the top of his head. They stayed quiet the rest of the journey towards the classroom.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"I was thinking of doing..."

Sakura's eyes wandered to the rest of the class. It wasn't their usual routine that day during music class. Desks were empty as students were in groups of two chatting away and planning their share of the concert coming soon. Sakura spotted Eriol talking to the teacher, Hirosho, a sneer somewhat on his face. She also spotted Meiling and Syaoran, looking kinda bored, and being quite close to Bobby and herself. Once in a while, Syaoran would look over Meiling's shoulder to Sakura, checking if she was okay and giving death glares at Bobby's back occasionally. 

"Sakura? Sakura-chan, you there?"

"Huh-? Wha-?" Sakura snapped back to reality, tearing her gaze from the Syaoran and looking at an annoyed Bobby.

Bobby stared intently at Sakura, then turned to see what she was looking at behind himself. His smile became a tight thin line and his gaze was drilling holes right through the girl's odango head and straight at her cousin. _=You'll get what's coming to you, boy. Just wait and see.=_

A few minutes before while the class was getting loud, Hirosho had pulled Bobby aside to ask him he had agreed to switch partners with Syaoran. "I know what you're getting at..." he seethed hotly, barely audible through the ruckus the class was making.

"Hmm? Did you say something, Bobby-kun?" his partner sweetly questioned, hearing a slight mumble from him.

__

=Nothing, my sweet Ying Fa. Nothing at all.= Through gritted teeth, her answered, "Nothing, Sakura. Nothing at all. Now, about our presentation..."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Bu.. But-!"

"No buts, Li-kun. I talked directly to Smith-kun and he strictly informed me that he had no intention of swapping partners. Detention, Li-kun, for lying to a teacher and trying to trick a fellow classmate. Now, if you excuse me, I'm very busy at the moment." Hirosho flipped through many papers, shuffled some, and sorted a few. Her glasses were threatening to fall off her nose if she did not adjust them.

"W-Wait, Hirosho-sensei!" Syaoran's face was red from arguing.

"I said, good day, Li-kun!" Hirosho's voice rose pretty high, clearly irritated.

Syaoran stalked off into the hall, passing his giggling cousin and enclosing his hand gently around his sweat-dropping girlfriend. Once out of ear-shot of Hirosho, Syaoran muttered angrily, "Bitch."

To be continued...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/n: See? Not a dark chap, ne? Kinda funny at some parts.. I.. err.. think... Ehehehehe... *Scratches back of head* GUESS WHAT! It's my birthday again on July 8!! I'll be turning **!!!! Hehe.

Ne, anyway, please, like I said before I _need _the moral support!!! It doesn't take long to review! Onegai! A simple word would do it!! *Mutter* Grrr... Why can't I get as much reviews as I did on chapter 8, huh?

Arigatou! Have a nice day! Don't forget to R+R!!! *Breaks out party supplies*

~*~LiL DreameR~*~


	13. Touya's Turn

A/n: New chappy! Came out a bit later than expected but it's 'cause FF.net was down for a few days. 

Kero: And 'cause of lack of interest of this story.

LiL DreameR: Quiet you! Ehehe... Not much reviews, but I'd like to give a biiiiig thank you to the ones considerate enough to leave their opinions with me:

Black souls: Fight! Fight! Fight! Uhhh, I mean, thanks for the review! All those people mentioned kinda made me dizzy but I say, better dizzy from review than not dizzy from no review! Lol! Thank you, Laira, "Me" (you.. Hehe), Thomas, Alex, Kai, Katlin, and all the rest!

SakuraandLiforever: Shanks fer da birthday greeting! *Beams* Don't worry, things get turned around in this chapter! And everyone's trying to murder Bobby! Thanks for the review! I appreciate your time and thoughts!

LiL DreameR: Arigatou! And to tell ya'll, it's a looong chap... Yay! And oh, **_Neh! I'm getting tired of my penname LiL DreameR. Should I change my penname to this prettier one I have in mind? I want to but I don't know. _**Shanks! Now on wit the story!

Disclaimer: Ahahaha!! I have over $350 from birthday money! Now I... Still can't own CCS. Bummer.

For My Love

By: LiL DreameR

Chapter Thirteen: Touya's Turn 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Hayaku, Sakura!"

"Hoe!!" Sakura yelled, running back and forth throughout her room, her yellow ball-o-fluff following at the tail. [Hayaku: Hurry] 

The sixteen-year-old Card Mistress ran out the door with her bagpack and hat flying, only to be stopped by her guardian. 

"Sakura, don't forget the gift!!"

"Hooeee!!" She fell down the stairs with sweatdrops running down her head and scrambled back up. "Shh!! Otousan is still home!" she yelled at the little Kero plushy and grabbing a package off her desk at the same time. [Otousan: Father]

"Oh, no time to worry about that! You're late!" Kero jumped up and down, down and up, prodding Sakura out of her own bedroom. "Have a nice day at school. Say hi to Tomoyo for me!"

"Hai! Ja ne!" she panted, jumping her stairs three at a time. [Ja ne: Talk to you later]

"Sakura-san! We have to hurry!" Fujitaka came flying from the dining room into the kitchen, a worried look plastered on his face. He grabbed his keys off a table and called after Sakura, "I'll drive you! Come quick!"

Sakura's came dashing in, her eyes dizzy. @.@ "Cowing, Okousan!" she muttered, mouth stuffed silly with muffins. She made a quick grab for her coat and the two hurried for the family van.

The trip to Seiju was the only time for Sakura to catch her breath.

Then it was a quick good-bye and thank-you to her father and she raced into the building. Dashing up the stairs, Sakura skipped three stairs at a time and slid.. more like slammed... open the door to her homeroom.

Pant... Pant...

"I'm-I'm he-here!" Sakura wheezed, the class plus Terada giving her all their attention. Silence built up in the classroom.

"A few more minutes and you might have made it, Kinomoto-san," Terada commented, looking over some papers. The class resumed their usual chatter.

Sakura groaned, taking up her usual seat.

"Gambatte ne, Sakura-chan!" a sweet recognizable voice chimed next to her. [Gambatte ne: Try your best]

Sakura's emerald eyes brightened immediately and flung herself onto the one the voice belonged to. "Tomoyo-chan!! You're back in school!" 

"Hai," Tomoyo answered kindly, giving back the hug. She looked over Sakura's shoulder, her long raven hair flipping, and smiled sweetly at the teenage boy behind her. The boy gave her a sad smile back with sympathetic sapphire eyes, his glasses shimmering in the light.

"Tomoyo-chan, I've missed you so much!" Sakura gushed happily. Another teenager smiled fondly over the scene, happy that the one he cared for the most was once again cheerful. "Oh!" Sakura exclaimed, digging into her bagpack. She pulled out a tiny wrapped gift. "For you."

With a bow from her friend, Tomoyo gladly accepted the present and unwrapped it slowly. "Oh my! It's beautiful!" she gasped, holding up a silver chain necklace with a single lily magnolia adorned on it. (A/n: For all of you who don't know, lily magnolias are Tomoyo's favorite flowers other than cherry blossom.)

"It's an apology gift for not being able to help you... that day," Sakura stretched. Her auburn head looked sorrowfully at the floor.

Tomoyo smiled meekly at the group listening on, Sakura, Eriol, Syaoran, and Meiling. "Even though... Even though my virginity has been taken away from me unwillingly..." Tomoyo felt Eriol flinch slightly, which caused her attention to be brought to the ground. "My dignity sure has not been. Let's capture this character that has been causing so much mischief.. and bring him to justice!" Tomoyo's voice was raised with determination and ambition.

The four friends looked at each other... and smiled with pride and respect for their courageous friend.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

"Keiri ne, Tomoyo-chan!" Meiling goggled, fussing with the new chain she was about to put around Tomoyo's neck. Sakura giggled happily next to her odango-haired friend while Tomoyo stood still as Meiling clasped the hook. 

Two boys not far away from the three girls observed the scene before them. "Kinda sad, if you ask me," the one with the messy chocolate hair commented.

The other teen with the navy blue hair next to him jerked. "Why's that, Syaoran?"

Syaoran shot a glare. "Li," he said coldly.

Eriol just smiled determinedly. _"Syaoran." _

Syaoran sighed and gave his dear ancestor a fiery glare. "Whatever." His amber eyes rolled to the ceiling.

"Hey, be glad I'm not calling you cute descendant anymore," Eriol chuckled lightly. 

"Oh, thank the Lord," Syaoran muttered on the sarcastic side.

"So, anyway, what's sad, _Syaaaaoraaan_." Eriol just loved to tease his distant relative.

__

Syaoran shot him the Shut-the-hell-up-Hiiragizawa _look. _

And pissing off his dear descendant made the fun even better!

Poor Syaoran threw his arms up in defeat and let a groan. "Fine, whatever."

"You didn't answer me, though."

"Well, it's pitiful that Meiling hasn't ever gone out on a date nor has had a boyfriend yet," he stated in a matter-of-fact voice.

"Well, you know, not like you're Speedy Gonzales, either, Mr. Takes-Six-Years-To-Tell-Sakura-You-Love-Her. Plus, I heard your an overprotective cousin, eh?" Oh, how lovely life is when your ruining someone else's.

Syaoran turned bright red and had the biggest urge to put his fist through his ancestor's chuckling face.

But what stopped him was when the class scurried over to their seats as the classroom door slid open. In came their oh-so familiar 'big-boned' music teacher, Hirosho-sensei.

"Good morning, class. The Christmas Concert is less then two weeks away. Gather into your groups and practice hard for it," Hirosho announced before settling down into her comfy desk, looking over her usual mysterious papers.

Meiling, after she stopped raving over the necklace Sakura gave Tomoyo, joined Syaoran in a lonely corner after Tomoyo went to join Eriol. "Why so lonely, cuz?" she joked, putting her arm on his shoulder. He shoved it off with a raised eyebrow.

"Hai, Syaoran-kun?" a jolly voice greeted into his ear. He could feel a warm breath on his neck.

"Gah!" he yelled, lunging forward to crash into the closets and knowing exactly who that jolly voice belonged to. "S-Sakura!"

Sakura scampered over to his side with a worried expression. "Syaoran-kun, I'm so sorry! Are you alright?" Syaoran saw the concerned gleam in her emerald eyes and smiled graciously. For once, he was able to fight down a blush... Just a little at least.

Sakura stretched at her hand and pulled Syaoran to his feet. She wiped him off a little bit... Blush from Syaoran... and gave him a big hug around the waist. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders in response, glaring over at his snickering cousin.

"Oh, Sakura-san, there you are!"

Syaoran's ears perked up, his enemy senses were alert. Ahh, yes! The Smith kid was coming to claim his partner. _=Not if I can help it,= _he thought, bringing Sakura closer to himself. "May I help you?" Syaoran asked Bobby coldly.

Bobby smirked an unusual one and spat, "Why, yes. Sakura and I need to practice our song. You could do _that _later, Li."

"Excuse us, Smith. Could you give us a moment?" Syaoran managed through gritted teeth. Meiling fortunately shrunk into Sakura and Syaoran's shadow.

But Bobby looked poised. He stayed in the position of tapping feet. "I'm sorry, _Li. _I know Sakura's your girlfriend, but she's _my_ partner. And we need to work on _our _song. Now if you could only let go of your death grip on her and join that cousin of yours who's shrinking into the shadows..."

"Just one second, kay, Bobby-kun?" Sakura asked Bobby with extra sugar, making Syaoran frown. The two walked off towards the middle of the classroom, his arm around her waist. Meiling scrambled to her feet to follow, her black odangos swishing as she caught up with Sakura. Her ruby eyes took one last glance at the lonesome Bobby and turned her attention back to the group with a red face.

In the background, Bobby's fair skinned face was red with fury. "Oh, you wait, Li" he muttered before stalking off to flirt with a group of giggling girls for the time being.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Tomoyo-chan, I love you so much!!" Sakura cried, squeezing her best friend in a tight hug. Sakura giggled like crazy, hugging her self in a very insane way. The spectators, Tomoyo, Eriol, Meiling, and few snooping classmates, looked upon the scene with raised eyebrows.

"C-Calm down, Sakura," Meiling stuttered with a sweatdrop. "You're with Syaoran every other second, so it doesn't matter now that you have him as your concert partner." 

Sakura just chuckled silently in response.

Syaoran was extra happy as well. "Arigatou, Tomoyo," he thanked with a bow.

"No problem, Syaoran-san! I was happy to help my ultra kawaii couple!!" Tomoyo's lip quivered with happiness, hands folded to her chest with starry eyes. 

Even though he was a bit disappointed in himself for taking advantage of a friend's position, Syaoran was pleased that his plan had worked. Tomoyo was Hirosho's favorite student, having a beautiful voice and being the greatest singer in school and all. So he thought, maybe -just maybe- _Tomoyo _would be able to convince Hirosho to swap partners with Bobby Smith. And Hirosho, wanting to please her favorite student, said yes.

Tomoyo's happy face turned into a concerned one and stared intently at the smiling Meiling. "Demo, I'm worried that Meiling-chan might not want to work with Smith-kun..." [Demo: But]

The Chinese girl looked away and pinked. She opened her mouth to say something but...

"It's okay! Meiling-chan likes Bobby-kun!" Sakura popped out between Meiling and Tomoyo and exclaimed excitedly, but only loud enough for them to hear. She held up her pointer finger knowingly.

"_EHHHH?!?!" _Meiling yelled horrified and looking horrified as well. "To hell with that idea!!!"

"Oh my, Meiling-chan," Tomoyo giggled, holding one of her hands to her mouth to suppress a few _Ohohohos! _"Actually, I noticed that, too, Meiling-chan!"

The odango-haired girl "Humphed!" and looked away, unaware that her eyebrows were arched in a worried position.

Syaoran grinned in a pleased manner, proud of his girlfriend for embarrassing his cousin. He gave her hand a squeeze, and she smiled in her innocent, angelic way, making him blush a deep red.

Meanwhile... On the other side of the music room...

Bobby fumed with anger as he watched the cheery group of five laugh and talk freely. He aimed a deathly glare at them, but once his defiant stare hit Syaoran and Tomoyo, his crystal-like blue eyes turned flaming red.

"That ungrateful ass bitch... I save her from a rapist, and this is how she repays me?!" he spat viciously. "My damn conscience... I shoulda let her be fucked up." He whispered the last part before sauntering off steamingly to a dark corner in the room and waiting for the bell to ring regarding the end of class.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A shadow sat in a large red chair in front of a blazing black fire. He adjusted his glasses to see into the fire better. He concentrated hard, staring fixedly as the black flames licked for the fireplace mantle. 

In the flames was a scene of a familiar street in Tomoeda. It's raining. The familiar street is void of cars, pedestrians, and animals. A girl in the Seiju High uniform comes walking down the empty road. She holds an umbrella, and a bagpack is swung over both shoulders. The girl's raven long hair is getting drizzled lightly as it sways while she walks. Her amethyst eyes look lonely. "Halfway home," she says with a sigh.

Eriol was looking into the past.

He wanted truthful responses to his unanswered questions.

Tomoyo in the past stops abruptly in the middle of the drizzling rain. She shivers. "I feel like I'm being followed," she whispers. 

Eriol leaned forward in his chair, as if he was watching a horror movie. Yet, he left his concentration intact.

Tomoyo shakes her head, wisps of wet hair shower her already soaked surroundings. She laughs. "Of course I'm not being stalked! I'm just being plain paranoid!" 

As on cue, a knife comes swinging towards her neck by a masked man.

Eriol was on his the edge of his chair. He gripped the arms tightly with anticipation.

"Eriol-kuuuun!!!" a sing-song voice chanted, entering the room.

Eriol fell forward anime-style. The scene vanished, and the black flames were replaced with red/ orange ones. His focus was disrupted.

"Nakuru..." he sighed, massaging his aching temples.

Nakuru sweatdropped, rubbing the back of her long honey-ish haired head. "Go-Gomen, Eriol. Miss Tomoyo-chan is here, though!" Her cheerfulness returned as she turned on her heel into the kitchen. "I'll make some cookies for you guys! Suppiiiiii-chaaaan!!! Wanna help me?" (A/n: She, it. Whatever.)

Eriol sighed as the door squeaked open again. "Hello, hello? Anyone in here?" the soft voice called. A raven haired head with deep lilac eyes peered into the large dark room. 

Eriol stood from his high red chair and bowed to the lady. "Konbanwa, Tomoyo-chan," he greeted. [Konbanwa: Good evening]

Tomoyo came inside and left the door slightly ajar. "Konbanwa, Eriol-kun." She bowed also to the gentleman, a few lavender strands slipping out of place. Once up, she headed straight for his arms. "So why'd you call me here?"

The half-reincarnation of the legendary Clow Reed hugged her back. "Sit," he nodded over to a couch that replaced his red chair magically. She strode over and sat down, as Eriol suggested. He sat next to her. (A/n: Don't you dare think anything naughty, you hentais!)

~*~Eriol's POV~*~

"Sit," I nodded to the couch that magically took the place of my old chair. Sweet Tomoyo-chan obediently sat down, and I realized that I sounded like I was giving my sweet an order. I cringed slightly before sitting down. I don't think she noticed.

"Tomoyo-chan," I started, placing my hand over her pale ones. She smiled that innocent smile I fell in love with. "I just wanted to tell you... I'm sorry for not being there. It's all my fault you were.... I should have went to school that day. You-"

Tomoyo placed her small finger onto my lips to silence me. "Daijoubu desu," she said. Her melodic voice melts my heart. [Daijoubu desu: It's alright]

"I love you, sweet Tomoyo-chan,"I mutter, looking into her beautiful amethyst eyes.

~*~Tomoyo's POV~*~

"I love you, sweet Tomoyo-chan," Eriol-kun told me. 

Sweet Tomoyo-chan. That was his all-time favorite nickname for me. And I loved it.

"I love you, too, Eriol-kun."

He looked at me with his caring sapphire eyes. Those mysterious eyes that I fell flat on my face for. But now, I could see his eyes filled with worry. 

"Nani?" I ask gently.

He caressed my cheek with the back of his hand. His hand felt warm and soft against my cold skin. 

Eriol brought out a tiny velvet box from his trouser pocket. He asked me to open it.

~*~Normal POV~*~

Eriol's hearts quickened as Tomoyo lifted the box out of his hands.

Tomoyo opened the tiny velvet box gingerly, her fingers carefully prying it open. Inside was a shimmering golden ring with a sparkling diamond placed on top. (A/n: Hah! What'd you think it was? A condom? Lol!)

"Oh my..." Tomoyo gasped loudly. Her right hand was clamped to her mouth. 

Eriol, pleased with her reaction, took the ring from its slot and slipped onto one of her fingers. Tomoyo's lip quivered. "It's a promise ring. A promise to never leave your side ever again," he whispered into her ear huskily.

Tomoyo's eyes sprouted tears. She sobbed and threw herself onto him. "Oh, Eriol-kun!"

And then they shared a passionate kiss, Tomoyo's arms around his neck while the diamond ring glistening blindly in the light of the fire.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It was music class once again, and two loud squeals were heard from a corner of the classroom. The whole class stared wide-eyed at a honey-haired beauty with large green eye and an odango-styled ruby red eyed attractive lass. Both mouths twitched as the gave an innocent wave to the onlookers.

The class resumed their chatter.

Sakura and Meiling blinked at each other before consuming starry eyes. The girl they cornered looked a bit frightened.

"That's so romantic!" Meiling raved, checking out Tomoyo's finger that had the big ring on.

"Kawaii!!!" Sakura squealed, stealing the hand away to inspect it.

Syaoran and Eriol grinned to each other, watching the girls rave from some distance. "So you actually did it, Hiiragizawa!" Syaoran slapped him on the back proudly, maybe a bit too hard. "Never knew you had that much courage!"

Eriol rubbed his back, wincing. "More courageous than you'll ever be, _Syaaaaoraaan,_" he teased, shaking his head.

"Shut up."

Eriol chuckled, coughed, then became serious. "When'll you give Sakura yours?"

Syaoran's grin turned neutral as he stared longingly at the Cherry Blossom. He fiddled with a tiny velvet box inside the pocket of his school trousers. "When she's ready."

"When who's ready, Syaoran-kun?" a girly voice asked behind him.

"Gaaaack!!!" Syaoran fell forward with a thump, surprised at the familiar voice.

"Oh, Syaoran-kun, I'm so sorry! That's twice this week!" Sakura exclaimed, flinging herself to the ground to help him.

"No, it's my fault. I dozed off," he stated, both getting up. Sakura dusted him off, making him blush at the body contact. 

Eriol chuckled. Syaoran glared. Eriol said his good-bye before joining Tomoyo. Sakura waved her farewell.

"Meiling-chan already joined Bobby-kun." Sakura smiled cutely. "Shall we start then?" she offered.

Syaoran nodded mutely, and hand-in-hand, the made it to one of the empty desks.

Meanwhile... With Meiling and Bobby...

Meiling found it hard to fight down a blush that was creeping up her cheeks. Bobby stared at her with interest. 

__

=Maybe this girl isn't as bad as I thought. She may be... fascinating,= he thought, sensing Meiling's awkwardness and squirming. She seemed sort of nervous.

"So... Meiling," he started in hopes of making conversation, "you're related to Li?"

Meiling nodded numbly, avoiding his gaze by busying herself with a school uniform button. "Cousins... Smith-kun," she muttered.

Bobby arched his eyebrows. He felt sort of... bad for her. "You may call me Bobby, Meiling," he offered kindly. [Honto: Really]

Meiling raised her head. "Honto?"

"Hai."

She smiled with true gratefulness. "Arigatou, Bobby-san!!"

The rest of the period, the two, instead of discussing boring songs, talked about their lives and got to know each other quite well. Meiling glowed with happiness.

Back with Sakura and Syaoran...

The two sat in the back of the room, side-by-side, hand-in-hand. Sakura's head rested on Syaoran's shoulder quite comfortably. They stayed in their position, watching their noisy classmates and enjoying each other's company.

Syaoran looked at Sakura's auburn head with soft eyes.

__

When'll you give Sakura yours?

Eriol's voice repeated over and over inside of his head.

__

When she's ready.

That was his answer. 

__

When she's ready.

Question is, when would he know when she's ready? (A/n: Gawsshh... I make it sound like he's asking her to... err.. you know.) 

__

You'll just know...

Wha-? Where'd that answer come from? Syaoran looked sideways and behind him, looking for someone who possibly might have whispered that. But no, that voice... was coming from inside his own head.

"Syaoran-kun."

Maybe someone's talking to him telepathically. Or maybe he's just talking to himself again...

"Syaoran-kun!"

... Without him being aware of it.

"Syaoran-kun!!!"

"Gahh-!" Someone called his name, surprising him as he fell back into his chair. He hit the floor with a thud.

"Ohhh..." Sakura moaned, kneeling next to him. "That's fallen number three... All because of me."

Syaoran rubbed the back of his head that hit the tiles. He grinned sheepishly at her as he up-righted his chair. "No, it's alright. But that's must be a record or something," he joked.

Sakura and Syaoran shared a laugh before settling into their previous position.

"Syaoran-kun?"

"Hmm?"

"What's on your mind? You seem a bit dazed just now," she asked worriedly, taking her head off his shoulder momentarily.

Syaoran frowned, feeling his shoulder become lighter. "Oh, it's nothing. I was just thinking about... that Shen bi-atch. He keeps appearing, disappearing... Then, appearing.... It's getting quite annoying."

Sakura smiled in understanding and laid her head back down head on his shoulder. Syaoran positioned his head on hers, taking in her sweet honey scent.

"So what song should we do, Syaoran-kun?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

During lunchtime, the weather outside was clear and beautiful, but still pretty cold. Some brave souls decided to eat outside and enjoy the beauty of winter, while others, like our gang, were too lazy to get their coats so they chose to have lunch inside.

One of those brave souls was our very own Bobby Smith.

"I need some time to myself," he muttered, his warm breath visible in the cold December air. His eyes caught on a withered sakura tree.

"Or maybe you need someone to bring you your lunch, Bobby," a squeaky voice mocked from a nearby branch. Bobby didn't need to think twice about that high-pitched voice. He just stuck his hand into one of the leave-less branches with a sigh, and it came back gripping a small lunchbox basket.

"Shut up, Gumbonean. Go away," the blond-haired teen hissed.

The squeaky voice, belonging to his little guardian Gumbo, muttered incoherently. Things like "Ungrateful" and "My precious hard work" was heard just before a red blur with a stubby tail disappeared amongst Seiju's many trees.

Bobby sighed, the basket full of food swaying as he walked closer to the school gates.

Sakura's face ran deep in his thoughts. "Ying Fa," he whispered longingly. His goal was the sakura tree just past the gates and he looked at it deeply. His eyes were tired... And he closed them, his senses guiding him to his destination.

He heard a distinct laughter inside his head, a jolly full-of-life sort of laughter that he didn't recognize as his precious Cherry Blossom.

"Mei Mei."

Mei Mei, Madoushi's younger sister, had that laugh. Bobby remembered her laugh... Oh, her laughter, so energetic, so lively. He reminisced about the days in his past life. Before Shen became vengeful and so full of hate. When he was just a little child, when Mei Mei was his own best friend. He remembered her clear-cut laughter, when they used to play in the mud and such...

"Konnichiwa," a soft voice greeted, cutting into his train of thought.

Bobby's crystal blue eyes snapped open. He was already at the school gate; the cherry tree just a few meters away. A man in his early twenties stood barely outside the iron gateway.

A man known as Yukito Tsukishiro.

All happy thoughts raced out of Bobby's head as his innocent smile was replaced by a menacing smirk. His cold blue eyes stared intensely into Yukito's warm ones. 

Yukito's eyes were slowly closing. Fatigue was taking over his tall body, but just before he could hit the floor, angel-like wings sprouted from his back. The soft feathers embraced Yukito and out emerged...

... Yue, Sakura's cold Moon guardian.

Bobby's smirk deepened as Yue flew over the fence. His bow and arrow materialized out of thin air, its sharp edge pointing dangerously at Bobby as he hovered above the ground.

"Shen, what the hell are you doing here?!" he demanded, seeing straight through Bobby's disguise.

Before Yue could do anything, Bobby's stuck out his hand and chanted something under his breath. 

Yue froze and slowly, slowly plummeted back to Earth. Bobby caught him just in time and smiled too sweetly. "Nice little trick I learned from my gluttonous brother, eh? I heard he did the same thing to you a few years back, that Clow," he sneered maliciously. 

His hand glided above Yue's fainted features and turned back into Yukito. "Ahhh... The best friend of my next victim..." Bobby snickered right before the silver-haired man woke up.

"Ore?" Yukito's sleepy face examined his surroundings. "How'd I get here?" [Ore?: Huh?]

Bobby's gave him a childlike smile. "You fainted a minute ago." 

"Suka... I thought I stopped doing that..." Yukito pondered his thoughts before climbing the high fence and jumping it. He waved to Bobby, who waved back. "Arigatou! Ja ne!" [Suka: I see] [Ja ne: Talk to you later]

"Ja ne..." Bobby looked at Yukito's retreating figure darkly.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Two men walked down Tomoeda's familiar street, dressed in identical outfits. "Weird how all of a sudden the store let all the employees out early. Makes me wonder why," the shorter one, with glasses and silver-ish hair, brooded. 

"Yeah..." The taller one, with messy black hair and piercing black eyes, kept his focus on the rode ahead.

"Oh yeah, I met that Bobby Smith kid Sakura was talking about while walking over from getting our lunch. I passed by Seiju." 

"Yuki..." was all the other guy had to say, still having his eyes on the sidewalk.

"You know, Toya! The kid from America who's cousins with Dan in our class. By the way, I fell asleep again on the street. I thought I stopped doing that!" Yukito laughed, his chocolate eyes filled with mirth.

"Asleep?" Touya asked, surprised.

"Yeah, Toya. Like..." Then and there, Yukito fainted on the street, leaving his sentence hanging.

"Oi! Yuki! Yuki! Wake up! Yuki!" Touya exclaimed, his voice filled with panic. He slapped his face a bit, but all it did was make Yukito's glasses slide off his nose. "Oi, Yuki!"

"Don't bother, Mr. Sixth Sense," a deep voice sneered.

Touya's head swiveled in the direction of the voice. A boy, younger then him for about six years, stood a few meters away. He was dressed in robes of all shades of black, and he clutched a creepy looking something with an eerie moon at the top. "Who the fuck are you?!"

Bobby's misty eyes leered lazily at Touya. His moon staff pointed at him, giving off an unnatural glow. The man stayed still, clutching the unconscious other tightly. (A/n: Ergh... I'm not too fond of yaoi so I'm too good at writing it... Gomen ne.) 

"Relax, Touya, I won't hurt you," he soothed, moving forward. Touya grip on Yukito tightened when Bobby swung his staff like a pendulum. 

Yukito disappeared into thin air, causing Touya to panic. He shot the deadliest glare ever over to the mystery person and flipped him off. "Where the hell did you put him?" he whispered icily.

Bobby didn't flinch. He made no sign of terror. Touya lunged for him when he did not answer, but Bobby was too quick.

He held his staff high and the moon glowed again, making Sakura's brother freeze and back away. His body glowed a dark shade as he was caught in a trance.

"There," he sneered, examining the unmoving Touya. "Maybe that'll keep you still. Can you hear me?"

Touya nodded ever-so slightly.

"Good." A mischievous smile played on his pink lips. 

Bobby circled Touya, his bleach-blond hair slicked back and his azure eyes shining. (A/n: If you don't know how to picture Bobby, just imagine Draco Malfoy from _Harry Potter_. ... Draco is so damn _sexy. _Lol... Tom Felton!!!!!)

"I'm here to discuss matters..." Draco's... I mean, Bobby's... (A/n: SORRY!) eyes flickered. "... about your sweet darling sister and her sniveling prat of a boyfriend.

Touya turned his head to Bobby in interest.

"Oh? What's this? Ms. Sakura has not told you she was going out with Mr. Li? Then why don't _I _fill you in on the details."

Bobby leaned over to whisper things into Touya's ear. He whispered things that made Touya clench his fists firmly until his knuckles burned white. He whispered things that made his Adam's apple bobble up and down in his searing throat. He whispered things that made his eyebrows dig deep into his lids.

His one last whisper made Touya's black eyes blaze with red hot flames.

And with this, Bobby was satisfied.

His staff shrunk slowly as and he handed a few items to the man too furious to even move. He smiled in approval and disappeared from sight.

Touya walked stiffly to Penguin Park and waited... With a moon key and a few black cards clutched tightly in his hands.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

"... And so they all died. The end!" Meiling's cheerful voice bounced from tree to tree as she skipped backwards, facing the four.

"Oh, that's comforting." Syaoran rolled his eyes, arms positioned behind his neck.

Tomoyo smiled, hugging her coat to herself seeing as it was the middle of December. "So, how's everyone's concert practice going?" She shivered, and Eriol spotted her. He gathered her up in a warm embrace and they walked like that.

Sakura gloved hand held Syaoran's, swinging it lightly back and forth. "Oh, it's going good. Syaoran-kun and I have already decided on what song. Ne, Syaoran-kun?"

Syaoran kept his blush down, letting Sakura rock their twined hands.

"How about you, Meiling-san?" Eriol asked, looking curiously at the girl who was still walking backwards steadily. 

"Oh, it's okay. Bobby-kun and I still haven't decided on a song, but we're getting to know each other." Meiling turned on her heel to face frontward but froze immediately when she heard the chatter behind her stop and the crunching of feet in the snow cease. 

"Bobby-kun?" Tomoyo whispered silently.

At that, Meiling realized her mistake. She blushed hotly as they rest of the group passed her, snickering and smirking.

"First name basis already, eh, Meiling-chan? Looks like the two of you are getting closer," Sakura teased gleefully. Meiling watched as the four of them disappeared around the corner to Penguin Park. Her cheeks were red, from both blushing and the cold.

"M-Matte!" she stuttered, picking up her feet to catch up with the gang. She rounded the corner and-

__

BAM!

She collided straight on with a frozen Tomoyo.

"Tomoyo?" she asked, frightened at her friend's strange behavior and sprawled on the snow-covered ground. She looked forward to see what she was staring at, to see what the whole group was staring at. [Matte: Wait]

Touya?! Sakura's older brother?!

Meiling quickly dusted herself off and ran to the rest of the group.

"Onnichan? what are you doing here?" Sakura asked sweetly, moving forward to her brother. His face did not confront the group, it was drawn to the ground. [Onnichan: Big brother]

Touya slowly lifted his face to meet his sister's...

Sakura gasped in surprise and stumbled back, falling into Syaoran's arms. Touya's red eyes flickered menacingly at the boy, hatred and loathing dripping like tears.

Touya advanced towards the couple. The key he gripped swelled to its proper size. "O-Onnichan?! What are you doing with that?!" Sakura yelled, worry clearly visible in her panicky voice.

"Get away from him, Sakura," was his response. The couple stepped backwards as Touya slowly proceeded to walk towards them, his white-knuckled hands still clutching the moon staff. When they didn't react, he yelled angrily, "I said get away!!" and swung the staff at them both.

Syaoran pushed Sakura away just in time and dodged the attack swiftly. Sakura landed with an "Oof," and was helped up by her boyfriend, who looked back from her to her brother back to her, eager for some answers. Sakura stared helplessly with an unknowing look.

"Touya!!!" Sakura screamed as he repeatedly attacked Syaoran with physical attacks, a few verbal ones here and there. "What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"To hell with this asshole, Sakura!" Touya yelled, rage in his unnatural eyes. Syaoran, unable to even talk, only dodged his attacks, confusion and recognition both swirled in his autumn eyes. 

Sakura looked on nervously, thoughts and guesses filling her panicky mind. "Sakura!" she heard a deep voice behind her call. She twirled, her uniform skirt flowing.

Eriol blocked away Tomoyo and Meiling from the scene. Both were pretty pissed off from not being able to see, but knowing Eriol's good intentions. "Shen's controlling your big brother's anger! I could feel the aura!"

Sakura nodded, speechless that Shen, who already sunk low enough to have her best friend raped, is now turning her own sibling against her and her friends.

Sakura dived for her key, but gasped when Touya chucked out a black card from his pocket and summoned it. _"Sword! _Release your fury on this pathetic idiot." Gray mist swirled around the top of the moon staff, and once it was cleared, a double-edged sword gleamed in the midday's sun.

Sakura yelped, diverting Syaoran's attention from Touya to her. "Syaoran!" she yelled. 

But it was too late. Touya had swiftly slashed through Syaoran's shirt, blood trickling at his exposed chest. "Dammit, Touya, that was my good shirt!" Usually, Sakura would have been giggling at the comment, but on the circumstances, she held a horrified look with tears dwelling in her eyes. _=Enough bullshit,=_ Syaoran thought. He dug for his pendant, mumbled a few chants, and held his sword high in a steady stance. His amber eyes digging into Touya's blood reds.

"Sy-Syaoran-kun?" he heard Sakura's feeble and shaky voice question.

He didn't bother look to see if she was crying, because he already knew. "Don't worry, Sakura, I won't hurt him. Please don't cry." His gaze never broke with his opponent's. Sakura smiled, reassured by his simple words.

Two men, eyes locked, standing in combating positions with gleaming swords held high... One girl, tears threatening to fall, shivering slightly from the winter cold in the sidelines... Another guy, holding back two pissed girls, watching intently on the scene before him... It seemed as if time has stopped, waiting for the other to move... or even flinch. But no, no one moved, not even an inch. (A/n: Whoa... Another one of those I-didn't-know corny rhymes... Lol. Okie, for the next scene, think of _Syaoran's Theme from the CCS Soundtracks_... Slow, very slow... And then... WHAM! The pace quickens really fast!)

__

WHOOSH! 

Touya had decided to make the first move, jumping forward and bringing the _Sword_ down rapidly on Syaoran. But Syaoran was faster, dodging the attack just in time. The _Sword _slashed at the bloody snow.

Syaoran ran, not knowing where, but ran. He generally did _not_ run away from a worthy fight, but for Sakura's sake, for his 'future' brother-in-law's sake, he decided to make nothing more than a scratch on the possessed Touya.

Yet, Touya unfortunately thought just the opposite. He ran after the boy, smirking wildly. "Aha! A rat is worthier for my sister than you are!"

Syaoran was unmoved by his words. They bounced off him like light on a mirror. He sprinted over to King Penguin, hopping up the stairs towards the slide. Touya followed, his lips snarled. Syaoran produced an ofuda from his trouser pocket and thrust it to the sky. "Petals of Wind, come forth!" he called as the ofuda struck his sword with full force. Halfway up King Penguin's ladder, the Wind Syaoran summoned lifted Touya's hands and feet and he went flying to the snowy ground.

Syaoran took this time to skid down the slide and make his getaway. While doing so, he sweatdropped. Well, so much for that 'No scratch' thing. He headed for the swings unintentionally, taking his chance for a quick glance at Sakura. His hand reached for the metal of the swing.

__

ZAP!

"Shit!" he yelled, withdrawing his hand. Little sparks played along the chain he was just about to grab. Syaoran spun, spotting Touya, with no cuts visible but his face very dirty, walking towards him holding the moon staff and the recognizable _Thunder_ _Card. _His thoughts wandered a bit to the time he first battled with Sakura back when they were ten. They were capturing _Thunder _and oh, he was sooo mean-!

No! No time to think of that now! 

A smile played on Syaorn's lips. _=Two can play at that game.= _Pulling out another ofuda, he summoned, "Raitei shourai!" The lightening burst from his sword, heading straight on for Touya...

... But then, he remembered.

Any attack like that could just be eaten up by the moon staff. Syaoran cringed and smacked himself mentally for his stupidity. [Rairei shourai: King of Thunder, come forth]

As the lightening was absorbed into the staff, Touya gave him a shrewd smirk. He set himself ready to strike that 'gaki' with his own attack... With the moon on top glowing with lightening and the staff being focused properly, Touya....

... Collapsed?!

Yes, he collapsed into the snow, head on. The staff fell forward, returning to its original key form before hitting the ground. The black Shen Cards floated into a neat pile next to the key. [Gaki: Brat]

Behind where Touya stood before he fell stood Sakura, tears running down her pink cheek while a quiet sob escaped from her quivering lips. In her hands she held... A pan?! (A/n: Umm.. Erm... the _Create_ Card?)

Still bewildered, Syaoran ran to Sakura and gathered her up in his arms. He rocked her back and forth, cooing and telling her not to cry.

"I knocked out my own brother," Sakura whispered shamefully from his chest.

Syaoran told her that it was alright and Sakura tightened her grip around his waist. It was alright, Syaoran thought. But it was kinda funny how Sakura knocked him out... With a _pan_. Hmm.. Maybe it was a magical pan or something. A smile played on his lips, comforting his distressed girlfriend. He spotted the trio not far away, pulling something from the bushes.

It was another unconscious body of Yukito Tsukishiro.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Right when you heal from one injury, it just comes back and pokes you in the ass," Syaoran mumbled, a pissed off look in his eyes. "Ouch!"

"Gomen, Syaoran-kun!" Sakura giggled. "Just a little bit more, okay?" Syaoran closed his eyes as Sakura rubbed ointment into his burning wound. She wrapped some cloth over her wound and patted his well-toned stomach. "All done!"

Syaoran sighed in relief, sinking into the Kinomoto living room couch.

Across from the two were Eriol, Tomoyo, and Meiling, tending to the unconscious Touya and Yukito.

"Tea and cake, anyone?" A worried masculine voice entered the living room holding a tray of six cups, six plates, a few utensils, a teapot, and a small delicious cake. Syaoran hurried to stand and bow, but his injury refused to let him. He winced and Fujitaka noticed. "Sit, please, Syaoran-san. We don't want that injury to get worse, now do we?" 

Syaoran nodded in response.

Fujitaka set down the tea, Sakura rushing over to help her aging father. "Arigatou, Otousan!"

"Thank _you,_ Sakura-san," he added. The two passed around four cups of tea and poured two more for themselves. "I never imagined my daughter would inherit mag-" Fujitaka laughed, but was interrupted by a screeching sound.

"Sakura!" a screechy voice yelled from upstairs. "I smell cak~~ie!!" Kero-chan skidded to stop upon laying his beady little eyes on Sakura's father. He fell limply to the ground with sweatdrops running down his large head.

"It's okay, Kero-chan" Sakura picked up the imitation doll, who shuddered. "Otousan knows."

Kero, who was placed on the table, jumped up and suddenly came to life. "Nani?!"

"We told him after we came in the house, levitating Onnichan and Yukito-san who both were knocked out cold, and Syaoran with a huge gash across his torso. We couldn't have just told him any old thing," Sakura explained knowingly. She cut a piece of cake for her miniature guardian. "Kero-chan, my father, Fujitaka. Otousan, this is Cerberus, Guardian of the Seal."

"Konnichiwa, Cerberus." He stuck out his finger for Kero to shake.

He accepted delightingly and exclaimed, "Konyanyanichiwa, 'nother Clow-san! Wai wai! Now I could raid the fridge with you home and without you home!" Sakura had also explained to her father about him being Clow Reed's other reincarnation. He took it surprisingly well. [Wai Wai: Yay yay!]

After giving the little raving guardian a twitchy smile, Fujitaka turned his attention to the lovely couple in front of him. "So are you going to tell Touya and Tsukishiro-kun when they wake up?"

Sakura and Syaoran both nodded and answered in unison, "Hai."

To be continued...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/n: Gomen! The ending was sloppy, but I wanted to get this chapter out so bad that I didn't care how it ended. Gomen!

Kero: Tsk, tsk. Bad thing for an author.

LiL DreameR: Neh, shuddup, Kero-chan!

Kero: *Repulsive look*

LiL DreameR: Please, review, minnasan! Come on, it can't be all _that_ bad... (Kero: *Snort* Cough... Yes, it can... Cough) --;; Well, I begged and I don't want to anymore, so please? 

Leave your e-mail address and a reminder if you want me to remind you when the next chappy comes out! And oh, tell me if I should change my penname... I seriously AM getting bored with this one! Ja ne! Review onegai!

~*~LiL DreameR~*~

Name change, anyone? 


End file.
